Paul's Girl
by SweetAsHuney
Summary: Takes place in New Moon. After Paul imprints on Bella they become close. But how will they fare when the Cullen Family comes back? Will Paul be able to keep Bella's heart or does she still belong to a vampire? M for lemons and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, but this is my story. Enjoy! **

**Bella's POV **

I watched as the four very large half naked men emerged from the tree line. I cowered behind Jake and when they saw me behind him they all became furious. "What have you done Jacob?" Sam, who I recognized, said, his voice showing his negative emotions.

Jake was about to speak when one of the other boys, Jared or Paul, since I recognized Embry on Sam's left, shoved past Sam to yell at Jake "Why can't you just follow the rules Jacob? Is she more important then everything– then the whole tribe? Then the people getting murdered?" Hs his voice was getting more and more furious, and Jake pushed me behind himself further.

"She can help." Jake said quietly.

"Help!" The angry boy shouted, "Oh that likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!" Jake snarled.

"Don't talk about her like that!"Jake shouted.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded at the same time, when another violent tremor shook his frame Jake stepped forward, revealing me fully to the enraged boy, to Paul.

I heard a snarl and I looked up at him. My eyes ran over his chest, his shoulders and arms to his face, and I was shocked. He was beautiful, but not like Jacob. He was perfect, like a god, but _real_, unlike Edward. Wait, did I just think _His_ name? Without crying?

My eyes swept over his face, taking in his perfect chiselled jaw, his straight nose, his full lips, his high, sharp cheek bones, to his eyes, which captured mine. As soon as our eyes connected I saw his widen, his breathing becoming harsher as he looked into my eyes, he blinked once, twice, three times. I saw him swallow, as his eyes drifted over me, seeming to memorize every part of me, I blushed as looked at my shoes.

**Paul's POV**

I walked out of the tree line with my 'brothers' and walked towards Jake. I was beyond pissed. Jacob, the little fucker that he was, had found a way to tell Bella about us, and now he had the balls to bring her on the rez. What the hell was he thinking?

"What have you done Jacob?" Sam demanded, sounding just as pissed as I was. Jake was about to speak when I cut him off.

"Why can't you just follow the rules Jacob? Is she more important then everything– then the whole tribe? Then the people getting murdered?" I yelled, quivering in rage that he had to make everything so damn difficult. I could see him shielding Bella, and that made me even more pissed.

I mean really, the girl fucking runs with vamps, why is he sheltering her!

"She can help." Jake said quietly.

"Help!" I shouted, "Oh that likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!" I was beyond mad now, I was shuddering, wanting to rip off Jake's head. What a fucking dumb ass! I could see Bella flinch at my tone, but I was seeing red, to mad to feel bad.

"Don't talk about her like that!"Jake snarled.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded at the same time, when another violent tremor shook me Jake stepped forward, fixing me with a death glare, revealing the tiny girl behind him. I snarled right back at Jake, which caused Bella to look at me.

I saw her eyes run quickly up my chest, I knew she was taking in my features but when I saw her wide doe chocolate coloured eyes gazing into my eyes my breath hitched as my world came together. I could feel my eyes widening as my priorities changed. Everything that I loved and cared about got pushed further down the list, Bella. My thoughts were simple. Bella, my Bella. My light, my angle, my life. The only thing that mattered to me was her.

This is not happening, I mean really I am Paul fucking Flett, I kill vampires, I don't fall in fucking love. Wait...love? Fuck. I just imprinted didn't I? Yes I sure did. I was looking into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, and she has just become my whole fucking world. I took a second to take her all in, she was about 5'5, her waist length mocha coloured hair, her thin frame with beautiful womanly curves. My girl was a goddess.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jared burst out in laughter. "Paul, man, please tell me that did not just happen!" I glared at him, staying silent, he just kept laughing, Embry joining in.

"Well this complicates things." Sam sighed, it was then Jake clued in.

"You didn't!" He snarled.

"Jake man, calm down! You know I can't control it!" I put my hands up, trying to show him that I did not want to fight, but he obviously did, he took a couple of steps forward, growling at me. I glanced at Bella, who looked terrified, and back at Jake, who was shacking so fast it was a blur.

"Embry, Jared take Bella to Emily. I need to have a talk with these two." Sam ordered. Embry stepped up and grabbed Bella by the hand leading her to her truck parked a little ways away. She looked back at me and Jake but followed.

Once she was gone Sam stood between the two of us, giving us each a warning glance. "Jake you know this happens, there is nothing neither Paul or Bella can do about it. I know you love her and it hurts but you will have to deal with it. If Bella was meant to be with you, you would have imprinted on her when you changed but you didn't." Jake's head hung down in agony, and I felt bad for the guy, I truly did, I mean he was the one who put her back together after _Cullen_ left.

"I need to go for a run, please don't let anyone phase for a little while Sam, I just need some alone time." Jakes voice cracked slightly. Sam nodded, and Jake ran off, phasing as he entered the trees.

"So Paul, what are you going to do now?" Sam asked.

"Shit, I don't know man! I mean I want to tell her, but I don't want to take her choices away...I might try to get to know her first, you know let her develop feelings for me first, not try to make her like me? I'm so confused, not an hour ago I hated the girl for loving leeches, and now she is my world! I don't know man!" I shook my head, trying to clear it.

"I think that's a good idea, let her get to know you, but don't wait too long to tell her." Sam sighed. "Once you get past the beginning, imprinting is truly amazing." He looked dreamy for a second before he laughed. "Come on man let's go see our women!" They walked in silence to Sam and Emily's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV **

I allowed Embry to pull me along to my truck, passing the keys to Jared, knowing it was unwise to drive. I hopped into the cab, followed by the boys, and we drove in silence to a house bigger then Jake's, but still small. It was a cheery yellow color and I felt at ease here, which was strange.

"Bella, about Emily, don't stare, it bugs Sam." Jared said.

"Why would I stare?" I questioned. They shrugged and led me inside.

"Hey Em! What's cooking?" One of them asked, but I was looking into her face. I could tell she was once drop dead gorgeous, but now the left side of her dace had three long scars down the side and I knew what they meant about staring. I gave her a small smile, standing close to Embry.

"Who's this, did you..." Emily trailed off, looking at Embry with a smile.

Jared laughed while Embry blushed. "Not Embry, Paul. And this is Bella Swan, Bella this is Sam's Emily." She looked shocked, but shook my hand, smiling at me warmly.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled. I heard the door open and Sam and Paul walked into the kitchen. Sam went to Emily's side, kissing her cheek tenderly. The moment was so sweet that I had to look away, I looked at Paul. I gave him a small smile and he grinned back coming to stand beside me.

"Hi Bella." His voice was low and husky. Sexy.

"Paul." He smiled a little bit wider when I spoke, but then his face became sober. "I'm sorry for what I said about you being a leech-lover and all of that. Can you forgive me?" He looked pained as he said the words, holding one of my hands in both of his.

"Of course I forgive you Paul!" I said, squeezing his hand gently. His skin was scorching hot, but it felt like the perfect temperature for me. What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking these things!

"Thanks Bella!" He flashed me a smile that made my heart flutter and a blush appear on my cheeks. I looked down at my shoes.

"No problem Paul." I said, shrugging.

"So Bella, what did Jake mean about you being able to help? What was that about?" Sam asked, and I jumped. I had forgotten that the others were there.

"Oh well I umm...IknowwhatVictoriawants." (translation – I know what Victoria wants) I rushed through the words, but the wolves seemed to hear them perfectly.

"What? The red-headed female?" Sam asked. I nodded. "What does she want?" I could see that he was in 'Alpha' mode now, strategizing.

"She wants...me." I hung my head, not looking at anyone. Silence. Nobody said anything, and when I finally raised my head they were staring at me with wide eyes. Paul was the one to break the silence.

"She wants you?" He said the words slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why?"

"Well she thinks it's only fair to kill me because...well Edward killed her mate so she thinks that a mate for a mate is the right way to get him back. I guess she doesn't know Edward left." Paul was shaking violently, growls coming from his chest by the time I was done.

"Paul, you need to calm down man. Bella and Emily are in here!" Paul took deep breaths, but even I could see it was not helping. I moved towards him, ignoring everyone else as I took his face between my hands, pulling him down to my height.

"Paul," I breathed, "Calm down. Please?" my thumbs were drawing circles on his cheekbones as I spoke in a soothing voice. "Paul its okay, it's going to fine. Calm." He calmed under my touch pretty quickly, looking ashamed.

"Bella, Emily I'm so sorry! I am so stu–" I put a finger in his lips to keep him from talking.

"Please don't apologise." He nodded and I dropped my hands away from his face.

"Sorry!" He said. I rolled my eyes, and turned around. Everyone was looking at us in shock. In fact it looked like Jared was about to fall out of his chair.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did Paul just apologize?" Embry asked nobody in particular. I looked at him quizzically. And he grinned. "Sorry Bella I forgot you're new." That comment brought about some chuckles, but Embry continued anyways. "You see its Paul. He never apologizes, or calms down for that matter. This was like seeing a hippo masturbate."

"Embry, what the hell? A hippo masturbating? That's gross." Emily hit him in the back of the head before turning back to the salad she had started. Jared was laughing, but Paul remained silent. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"Well in that case thanks for apologizing," I said.

Paul smirked and leaned in to whisper in my ear "No problem Bella, it was my pleasure." His warm breath made me shiver and when I looked up into his eyes I melted. Someone cleared their throat and I looked towards the sound to see a livid Jacob standing in the doorway.

**Paul's POV **

"Hi Bella." I said when I got inside the door. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Paul." Her voice was like melted chocolate as it rolled of her tongue. I smiled wider at the thought, but I quickly remembered the reason I needed to talk to her. "I'm sorry for what I said about you being a leech-lover and all of that. Can you forgive me?" I was pained knowing that I had probably caused her pain by saying what I said. She walked in front of me and took my hands in both of hers.

"Of course I forgive you Paul!" She said, squeezing my hands gently. Her ivory skin was unbelievably soft compared to my rougher russet skin, and the contrast looked strangely beautiful. Great, now she has me thinking like a fucking girl!

"Thanks Bella!" I smiled at her so she would not know the embarrassing direction my thoughts had gone and I saw her blush before she looked down at the floor. She was shielding her face with her hair and looked so small and innocent. Someone who had to be protected and I knew I would always be there to protect my girl.

"No problem Paul." She said shrugging her tiny shoulders, still hiding her blush.

"So Bella, what did Jake mean about you being able to help? What was that about?" Sam asked causing Bella to jump a little bit. She looked around us all with her wide doe eyes before she looked back at the floor.

"Oh well I umm...IknowwhatVictoriawants." (I know what Victoria wants) Bella rushed through the words, but of course we all heard her perfectly, well maybe not Emily, but she was busy making a salad, trying to stay out of the pack meeting.

"What? The red-headed female?" Sam asked. She nodded. And that's when I clued in. Bella could help us get rid of the fucking leech! "What does she want?" Sam asked, slightly excited at the thought of getting rid of 'Victoria'.

"She wants...me." Bella looked back at the ground, her body shaking ever so slightly, and even from here I could see that she was scared. Nobody knew what to say everyone turned to Bella, waiting for her to say something, but I spoke as she raised her head.

"She wants you?" The words came out in a cold dead voice, and I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and calm myself down. "Why?"

"Well she thinks it's only fair to kill me because...well Edward killed her mate so she thinks that a mate for a mate is the right way to get him back. I guess she doesn't know Edward left." Just the mention of that fucker, of _Edward_, made my shake. I could feel my control slipping. To top it off I was extremely pissed at the red head for wanting to harm MY Bella! How dare she?

"Paul, you need to calm down man. Bella and Emily are in here!" I took a couple of deep breaths, but it did shit all to calm me down. I saw Bella walk towards me and heard Sam try to tell her to stop, but she didn't seem to hear him. She put her little hands on my cheeks, pulling my face down to her height and looked into my eyes.

"Paul," She whispered, "Calm down. Please?" I felt her thumbs rubbing circles on my cheeks as she continued to say soothing words. I felt my shaking subside as I got more and more entranced by the spectacular woman in front of me. "Paul it's okay, it's going to fine. Calm." After Bella had calmed me down I felt ashamed. I could have hurt her! Or Emily, but my angel's safety was my priority! How could I be so fucking stupid?

"Bella, Emily I'm so sorry! I am so stu–" I felt Bella's small finger against my lips, and I quickly stopped talking because it is obviously what she wants, but I needed to apologize.

"Please don't apologise." I nodded and she dropped her fingers away from my lips. I missed the contact.

"Sorry!" I said before she could stop me. She rolled her eyes and turned to face the table where it seemed we had both forgotten we were not alone. Everyone was looking between Bella and I in shock. Jared burst out in laughter, clutching his sides as he let out a rumbling laugh, looking like he was about to fall to the floor. Dumbass.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Did Paul just apologize?" Embry asked nobody in particular. Bella looked confused and the dipshit grinned at her. "Sorry Bella I forgot you're new." Everyone but Bella and I chuckled at that. "You see its Paul. He never apologizes, or calms down for that matter. This was like seeing a hippo masturbate."

What. The. Fuck? A hippo masturbating? Who thinks of that shit? Embry apparently. Emily looked disgusted as she hit the back of Embry's head. "Embry, what the hell? A hippo masturbating? That's gross." Emily turned back to the salad, trying to keep up the act of normality, probably for Bella's sake. hit Jared was laughing like the idiot he was while I remained silent, glaring at Embry. I caught Bella's eye and she smiled at me.

"Well in that case thanks for apologizing," She said in a sweet tone.

I felt my trademark smirk creep across my face and I leaned into whisper in her ear. "No problem Bella, it was my pleasure." Her scent was intoxicating. She smelt like strawberries and orchids. She was mouth-watering. Her eyes snapped up to meet mine and she froze, I heard her breath hitch which made me smug that I could have this effect on her. I heard someone clear his throat and looked at the culprit. Fucking Shit.

Jacob stood in the doorway looking as if he could kill me in an instant, but the way he looked at Bella made me want to snarl. He looked at her as if she was a possession, not a beautiful independent girl with choices. Choices that she would make for herself, at least where I was concerned. I would not make her do anything. She would make all the choices.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV **

I saw Jake glare at Paul before his gaze settled on me. He looked sad and angry. I wonder why? I wanted to break the tense bubble that had settled around the kitchen. "Hey Emily do you mind if I use your phone to call my dad? I want to know if he has any special requests for dinner since I'm going grocery shopping on my way home."

"No problem Bella, here you go. If you want you can take it into the den, it's just down the hall." I smiled and walked out of the room. I dialled Charlie's work number and he picked up after two rings.

"Chief Swan here." He sounded run down.

"Hey dad it's me."

"Hey Bells! What's up kiddo?"

"I am going to the Thriftway on my way home, anything you want me to pick up?"

"Yah could you get some coffee please? We are running low. You know how I am with my coffee." I laughed.

"Yes I know! Heaven forbid Chief Swan doesn't drink a pot of coffee every morning!" He laughed too.

"I can't think of anything else, but I'll see you tonight Bells." I said goodbye and hung up. Charlie was so easy to live with. I was smiling as I entered the kitchen to see a pissed Jake muttering to Sam.

"Jake?" I asked softly. He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Yah?"

"I'm leaving now; I need to go get food for Charlie. I'll talk to you later." I said goodbye to everyone else, but I noticed Paul was not in the room. I walked out to my truck and hopped in.

"You're not going to say bye to me Bella?" Came a low voice from behind me. I was just about to close my truck door when he had spoken.

"Sorry Paul, but you weren't there. I need to get going, but I'll see you later. Bye!" I closed the door and slowly drove away in my old red truck.

**Paul's POV **

I watched as Bella pulled out of Sam's driveway smiling to myself. My girl was truly amazing the way she took care of her dad like she did. I couldn't keep myself from wondering if she would take care of me like that one day...fuck man! I need to stop thinking like a girl! I will never live this down!

"Paul man I need you to run patrol tonight with Jared." Sam said from behind me. He was outside with Emily in his arms.

"No problem man. Jared let's go!" Jared and I walked into the forest and phased. I could hear him in my head, but didn't think much of it. We started running the patrol path, talking now and then.

"So man, I can't believe you imprinted on Bella Swan!"

"I know I'm a lucky fuck." Jared snorted, thinking how lucky he was to have Kim. Normally I would have teased him but now I understood how he felt.

"So are you going to tell her?" He asked. Memories of how scared he was to tell Kim what he was and explain the imprint to her.

"I will, but I want her to fall for me. I don't want her to feel pressured or trapped. I want her to make her own choices. I'm just glad I don't have to explain werewolves to her."

"I hear you man. That was the scariest shit I ever had to do...well no. Going to the store to buy Kim tampons was the scariest. The things our imprints can get us to do." I was laughing after that.

"I don't think even my imprint could make me do that man! You just officially lost your man card for the time being! Jesus Fuck! That is so embarrassing!" I laughed harder, sensing his irritation.

"I can't wait till Bella has you doing that shit for her too man. Then I will laugh at you!" Jared rolled his eyes and we ran in silence for a little while. My mind kept wandering back to the feel of Bella's touch on my hand. Amazing.

"Dude! You sound like a chick!" Embry complained. He had just phased and was already on my nerves. "Hey man don't get touchy! I came to relieve you, you should thank me!"

"Well thank you Embry. Have fun thinking of fucking masturbating hippos!" I snorted and phased back, clearly hearing Jared's wolfy laugh.

I walked out of the trees and headed home. I lived in a house much like Sam's and Emily's, only it was not cherry colors like theirs. My house was a plain dingy white with a brown door. The inside was just as boring, the only real decorations were in the den. Pictures of me and my mom. I sighed when I saw the last picture ever taken of the two of us.

_*Flashback* _

"_Paul! Are you ready Sweetheart?" My mom called from the bottom of the stairs. We were going to visit my Grandpa in Seattle at the senior home he was at. My mom was very enthused at seeing her dad again. _

"_Yah mom, just a sec!" I grabbed my sweatshirt, pulling it over my head and dashed down stairs. At fifteen I should not be excited about spending the day with my mom and grandpa, but I was. I rarely saw my mom truly happy, and I would spend millions of boring days with the old man to see her smile like she is right now. _

_We got into her car and she pulled out of the drive. We talked happily for about an hour when I heard a screech. I looked up just in time to see my mom's eyes widen as a semi hit her side of the car. I could see the life draining her eyes instantly. That alone about killed me. _

_Why? That is what I asked myself every day. Why? Why? Why? My mom never deserved that. She was the kindest sweetest person I knew. She loved unconditionally and was forgiving. My mom had survived so much in her life. She made it through my father, who had finally gotten his ass thrown in jail. She had survived the death of her twin sister. She was a survivor. And now she is gone. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Looking at the pictures sent pain rippling through my heart. The accident had happened four years ago and it hurt every damn day. Jared was the one who got me through it, always being there to help. Hell his entire family helped me through it, taking me in when I had no one else to turn to. Jared was my brother in every way except for blood. I sighed before I walked upstairs to have a shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV **

I had just finished putting all of the food away when Charlie came home. "Hi dad!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me, shocked, but quickly smiled back.

"Hey Bells. How was your day?" I sighed, my thoughts drifting to Paul. Why? I had only met the guy briefly, why would I not get him out of my head? And why did I feel no more pain over Edward? I only felt anger and distaste for him. No more love and longing.

"My day was good. I saw Jake today and met some of his friends." He nodded and mumbled something about a game. I grinned as I turned on the radio, something I have not done in a long time, and started making chicken and rice for Charlie and I.

I was humming along to the radio when Charlie came back in. He looked at me truly shocked. To be honest I was too. I had avoided music since Edward left and I was shocked that I was here, in my kitchen, humming. I grinned at Charlie and kissed his cheek as I passed him on the way to the table.

As we ate I saw Charlie through happy glances towards me. I grinned to myself, my thoughts again drifting to Paul. When we finished dinner Charlie helped me clear the table. We went into our usual routine of me washing and Charlie drying.

When we were done I went upstairs for a shower. The hot water felt amazing running over my tense muscles and the scent of my strawberry shampoo soothed me. I sighed as I felt the water start to run cold. I turned off the tap and quickly towel dried myself and threw on my sweats and a tank top. It was Saturday today so I figured I might as well get my homework done.

After forty-five minutes of homework I decided to go to bed. I sighed, knowing what hellish dreams were awaiting me. I crawled into bed and tried to keep my head clear.

Of course there was no such luck. The nightmares came as usual. They were awful. I saw glimpses of the life I could have had, I saw Edward stalking me with blood red eyes, I saw things that made no sense at all. Some of it made no sense, but I was still awoken as usual to Charlie comforting me.

"Shhh. Baby it's okay. I'm here." Charlie said as he rocked me, gently stroking my hair. I continued to cry into his shirt . After a few minutes I calmed down.

"I'm tired daddy; I'm going to try to get some sleep." He stood up and kissed my forehead before walking out of my room, gently closing the door. It still amazed me how Charlie and I balanced each other out so well. He kept me sane through all of the bull shit that comes along with heartbreak. I rolled over and sighed, Paul popped into my mind and I smiled slightly. I fell into an easy sleep with dreams about Jake, Emily, my mom and Phil and Paul as well as lots of other people. Even Lauren made an appearance in my totally random dream.

**Paul's POV**

After I showered I went to bed. Patrolling and shit made me tired. After I had gotten on my queen size bed I just laid on my back, smiling up at the ceiling. Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. That's all I had going through my head. From the way her hair shone in the lighting, to the way her eyes captivated my attention, holding so much passion, to the way she walked, her hips swaying ever so slightly making me want to grab her and pull her to me. I fell asleep with a smile and a mind full of Bella.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I woke with a bad feeling. It felt like my chest was on fire, and I wanted to scream. I knew what this feeling was. I had felt it through Sam's memories. This is the feeling of your imprint being in pain. Fuck! What had happened to her? I hopped out of bed and ran out the house, quickly taking off my shorts and phasing.

I ran to Bella house and stood in her front yard under what I knew to be her window through Jacob's thoughts. I heard her screaming as Charlie got out of bed and ran to her room.

"Shhh. Baby it's okay. I'm here." I heard the bed creak as Charlie sat down. Bella's screaming stopped but she continued to cry.

After Bella had calmed down enough to say that she was tired I heard Charlie get up and walk back to his room. Bella remained quiet and soon her breath evened out.

I stayed under her window all night, catching some sleep, but when the sun started to peak I knew I had to leave. It would freak someone out to see a huge ass wolf in someone's front yard. I huffed and trotted into the forest to run home.

I knew Bella was coming to La Push today to hang out with Emily and Kim, all the imprints together. Sam was also in his wolf form and chuckled at the thought.

"When Bella finds out what do you think the three of them will do to the three of us?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Well Em and Kim make me and Jared do all sorts of shit just by using those damn puppy eyes. We had to clear out Kim's attic! I mean really we are the protectors of the tribe and we get stuck doing housework!" He ranted and I chuckled.

"I don't think Bella would make me do that shit." I said smugly. Sam chuckled.

"I'll get Em to mention it to her, see how you like it."

"Whatever man. Hey I'm going home to get some sleep, I was outside Bella's window all night, apparently she has nightmares. They hurt like a mother fucker."

"I know man. When the imprints are in pain it will always feel like that." I shuddered. "But I feel so bad for her. I mean she got her heart broken by a fucking leech that had no regards what so ever about her feelings and the people she considered family just abandoned her. I can't even imagine what she is going through."

I knew the images Sam had of finding Bella after Fuckward left had cut him deeply. The entire pack for that matter. Everyone knew how badly Bella had been hurt.

"Well I'll see you at your house later." I said before I phased to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV **

I woke up to the familiar sound of rain. Of course. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked down stairs for breakfast. I peeked out the window and saw Charlie's cruiser gone, which I expected.

When I got to the kitchen I heated a pan and made eggs with a piece of toast. While I ate I read Wuthering Heights, something I had not done in a long, long time. When I was done eating and I had washed the dishes the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" The bubbly voice squealed.

"Hey Emily!" I was excited for today. I was going over to Emily's place and meeting Kim, Jared's girlfriend.

"I was just wondering when you were planning to get here." She asked, her voice holding excitement. Emily and I were going to be great friends I could already tell.

"Well I should be there in about an hour, I just need to do some chores and get dressed."

"Great, everything will be ready by then! I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too, see you later!" I heard her say bye before the dial tone.

I quickly did my chores and walked upstairs. I decided to wear a pair of snug blue jeans and a forest green V-neck t-shirt. My hair had dried nicely last night, but I added a few more curls for extra volume. I put on some lip balm and mascara and grabbed my converse sneakers and headed out the door.

I hummed along to the radio on the way to La Push, my good mood surprising me. I was truly excited about spending the day with girls. When I got to Emily's house I knocked on the door lightly. After about ten seconds some one answered.

Paul's mesmerizing eyes captured my attention, but I quickly looked down before I could embarrass myself my staring at him.

"Hey." I said, my voice sounding softer than usual. I cleared my throat and looked up at him.

"Hi Bella." He held the door open for me and I walked past him. I couldn't help but be amazed at how good he smelled. Better then Jacob and a million times better then Edward. He was like musk and forest and spice. It was amazing. Totally masculine.

Once I was inside I noticed Emily was not here, Paul and I were alone. I looked at him quizzically.

"Em went to pick up Kim and get movies; she was running late and asked me to wait here for you." He looked at me with a strange expression. I sighed.

"I'm sorry; this probably holds back your plans for the day. You don't have to stay with me you know?" It hurt me to say the words. I wonder why? Paul looked down at me with a smirk on his beautiful lips.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out here with a beautiful girl." I blushed, but laughed.

"Well in that case..." I took off my shoes and walked into the living room. I didn't hear anyone following so I just about jumped out o my skin when I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed, my heart pumping faster. I swayed and Paul's large hands went around my waist to steady me. He turned me so that I was facing him, still smirking.

"Sorry." His tone was teasing. I decided to play along.

"What was that for?" I demanded, glaring playfully. I smacked his chest, which was bare. I couldn't believe how warm and hard me was. Or how comfortable I was around him.

"What?" He said innocently. I raised a brow before turning and walking away. I got about two steps before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Paul put me down!" I laughed. He remained quiet and kept walking. The next thing I knew I was on the couch and he was tickling me on my sides. I gasped and laughed, trying to push him away, but at the same time not wanting him to move at all.

He abruptly stopped and looked into my eyes. My breath hitched as we stared at each other. I saw his gaze flicker down to my mouth then back up to my eyes.

Slowly he leaned in, leaving time to say no, but instead I leaned up, meeting his lips in the middle.

The kiss was gentle and sweet. His large hand cupped my cheek as me carefully held himself above me. I sighed and put my arms around his neck, twining my fingers in his hair. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned at me. "Wow" He breathed. I laughed.

"Bells, I'm sorry if that was too fast, I shouldn't have done that I–" I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips, mine were still tingling and I felt like I could fly. I smiled at him softly.

"No Paul, that was perfect." I looked into his eyes, loosing myself. Paul grinned and took me in his arms and just held me. The gesture was so careful, so gentle that it made me melt. I would be happy to stay like this forever.

**Paul's POV **

I heard the knock on the door that I had been waiting for like an eager puppy. I waited about ten seconds before I answered so I did not look like an eager idiot to Bella. When I opened the door I saw my girl, she looked beautiful with her curly hair and green t-shirt. The color made her skin look amazing. "Hey." She said her voice was soft and low, beautiful. She seemed to notice it to because she cleared her throat. The sound made me crazy. She was so damn perfect.

"Hi Bella." I said, opening the door wider for her. She walked past me and I heard her inhale. I smiled. Imprints always smelt amazing to each other. Her scent still made me crazy. I followed her into the house and she looked around before settling her quizzical look onto me. I knew what had confused her.

"Em went to pick up Kim and get movies; she was running late and asked me to wait here for you." I watched her carefully, waiting to see if she was scared to be alone with me. She looked almost guilty.

"I'm sorry; this probably holds back your plans for the day. You don't have to stay with me you know?" I was horrified by the suggestion, but I answered teasingly.

"Nah, I'd rather hang out here with a beautiful girl." Bella blushed that amazing blush of hers and giggled.

"Well in that case..." I watched as she took off her shoes and walked towards the living room, her hips swaying and her hair tumbling down her back. She was amazing; I can never say that enough about her. I followed, but made sure I stayed quiet. I stood directly behind her and breather in her scent.

"Jeez!" Bella squealed, jumping. I could hear her heart beat speed up and she swayed. I grabbed her waist to steady her. This had back fired on me big time. Now all I wanted to do to her was kiss her senseless. Instead I just turned her around so she was facing me. I smirked at the look of shock on her face and watcher as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sorry." I lied, and I knew she knew I was not sorry at all.

Bella glared at me, but I saw the humour in her eyes. "What was that for?" She demanded, smacking my chest. Her eyes widened when she touched me. Her skin was warm, but felt cool next to mine. The feeling of her hands on my bare chest made me want to moan.

"What?" I answered her as innocently as I could. She raised one of her perfect brows and turned and walked away. She got about a step and a half before I picked her up and flung her over my shoulder. She was so light, so right in my arms.

"Paul put me down!" She laughed. I bit my tongue and kept walking. When we were in the living room I carfully dumped her on the couch and started tickling her sides. Bella laughed and tried, in vain of course, to push me away. I laughed at her attempt. I caught her beautiful eyes with mine and stopped my movements.

I heard Bella's breath hitch as we gazed into each other's eyes. My heated gaze went down to her perfectly shaped mouth then back up to her eyes. I slowly leaned in, preying to God that she would not pull away from me. She didn't. She leaned up into the kiss.

As soon as our lips touched I knew I was at home. I moved my right hand to her cheek as I kissed her as gently as I could. It felt amazing. Her lips were so soft and warm against mine. I made sure that I held myself carefully as not to hurt her. I felt her sigh against my mouth as her arms came around my neck, fingers in my hair tugging ever so gently.

"Wow." The word slipped out of my mouth and she laughed. "Bells, I'm sorry if that was too fast, I shouldn't have done that I–" She put her finger to my lips to silence me as she smiled softly.

"No Paul, that was perfect." She looked me straight in the eyes and I lost myself. I grinned at her and held her small frame in my arms. I couldn't believe it. My Bella had accepted me. Maybe she would take the imprint better than I thought.

This is how we were sitting when Emily and Kim came in. "Bella!" Emily cried enthusiastically, pulling Bella off the couch to give her a hug. "This is Kim." Bella and Kim said hello and smiled at each other. Kim was a nice girl, pretty, smart, but she was plain in my eyes next to my angel.

Emily turned to me. "Paul do you mind finding Sam and Jared, we are watching movies today. Jake and Embry are in Seattle for the day." I nodded my head and walked outside so call the other.

I walked into the tree line and phased.

"Guys Em and Kim want you to come watch a movie with them." I said.

"Nice! Do you know what they got?" Jared asked.

"Nope, but let's go!" The three of us phased and walked towards Emily and Sam's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV **

The boys got back to Emily's house pretty quickly. I soon found out that watching Jared and Paul together was pretty funny. We decided to start the movie and I sat between Kim and Paul. The boys all groaned when they saw the movie selection. The three movies they were going to sit threw were Dirty Dancing, A Walk to Remember and Ever After, which was apparently Kim's favourite movie and Jared has it memorized.

I chuckled as we started with A Walk to Remember. It was a good movie, but sad as well. I leaned my head against Paul's shoulder and looked around. Emily was sobbing into Sam's shoulder and Kim was in a similar position. The boys looked pained.

I looked up at Paul and he looked bored, but when he met my gaze he smiled. I wonder how he would react if I cried? I decided to test it out. My eyes started to water as I continued to watch the movie and I curled into Paul further, holding his hand.

Paul tensed when he heard me sniffle and I had to hold back a smirk. He gently started rubbing soothing circles on my back and made soft noises in his throat. I smiled up at him and kissed his jaw. He was tense, but stayed how he was.

As soon as the movie was over Paul stood up, "You wanna go for a walk Bella?" He asked, I just nodded, not trusting my voice. Paul looked at the others as if asking if this was okay and they all waved us away while putting in the next DVD. Paul placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me outside, and the contact sent shockwaves through my body.

We walked for a few minutes, not speaking, and ended up at First Beach. I walked ahead of him to the water's edge, picking up rocks and chucking them into the rolling waves. The sky was cloudy, but the rain was holding off. I smiled and picked up another rock and tried to skip it over the dark water, failing miserably. Paul chuckled and came up behind me.

"Do you want me to show you?" he asked. I just nodded, distracted by feeling his heat around me.

He got a rock and placed it in my hand, and I almost squealed at feeling his chest pressed against my back. He had my waist in one hand and held my throwing hand in the other. "Just follow my movements, okay?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him.

Together we threw the rock, watching it skip three times before it disappeared into the water. I turned around in his arms and rested my head on his chest, right above his heart. The steady beating made me warm and happy. Paul rested his cheek on top of my head and breathed in heavily. I was so happy.

I moved back a little bit and it looked like he was about to protest but I silenced him before he could say anything by kissing him. It started off soft and gentle as the last, but it soon became hungry. Paul's tongue traced my bottom lip and I granted his entrance. I gasped as his tongue met mine and twined my fingers in his hair, tugging at the roots. He groaned into my mouth.

Paul and I fought for dominance but I soon relented and let him take control of the kiss. He had me walking backwards until I felt a tree against my back. He pulled his face away from mine and we were breathing heavily. Both of his hands were on the tree, closing me in. I smiled at him and he grinned.

"Paul that was amazing." I said, my hand cupping his cheek.

"Almost as amazing as you." He said, kissing my nose. I giggled and pulled him in for a hug. We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other until we heard a giggle. We broke apart to see Kim and Jared standing there. Kim had giggled.

"Awww Paul! That is so sweet! Who knew you had it in you?" She asked. Jared chucked and looked like he was biting his tongue.

"Whatever." Paul muttered, which only made Kim giggle again.

"Anyways Sam and Em wanted to know if Bella wanted to go to the bonfire tonight?" Kim asked. I looked at Paul then back at Kim.

"Sure that sounds great! I just need to call Charlie." I replied.

"Sure, you can call at Sam's! Now come on!" Kim grabbed my hand and dragged me back up the path towards Sam and Emily's.

**Paul's POV**

I was content in holding Bella until I heard a giggle. I knew as soon as I heard it who it belonged to. Kim. Bella and I broke apart to see Kim and Jared standing there watching us.

"Awww Paul! That is so sweet! Who knew you had it in you?" Jared, the fuck, chuckled and gave me a look that said 'you will get hell for that one later'.

"Whatever." I muttered, embarrassed. Kim giggled again.

"Anyways Sam and Em wanted to know if Bella wanted to go to the bonfire tonight?" Kim asked. Bella looked at me then back to Kim.

"Sure that sounds great! I just need to call Charlie." She replied.

"Sure, you can call at Sam's! Now come on!" Kim grabbed my girl's hand and dragged her back up the path towards Sam and Emily's, leaving me with Jared.

"So...that was pretty funny! I can't wait to tell Embry!" He dodged the mock punch I threw at him. We walked behind the girls, but I could clearly hear Kim asking Bella questions, and I could almost see the embarrassment rolling off Bella in waves.

"Is he a good kisser?" I heard Kim ask.

"Kim!" Bella exclaimed. I knew she would be blushing.

"It's just a question Bella! Jeez!" Kim said. "Won't you tell me?" Guilt trips. Poor Bella. No one could deny Kim and her guilt trips. She did this damn thing with her eyes. Jared was the worst. I had seen him with makeup on because of those eyes.

"Gah! Fine Kim! Yes he is a good kisser okay?" She sounded agitated. I chuckled, smug.

"So Pauly is a good kisser huh? Who knew?" Jared said, laughing. I glared at him.

"What-the-fuck-ever!" I said, getting pissed off. Kim was still asking Bella for details and Bella seemed so embarrassed. They had reached Sam's house about a minute before us, but I heard Emily exclaim,

"Kim! What on earth did you do to Bella? She looks traumatized!" When she had finished Jared and I had just entered the house. Sam and Jared burst out laughing, the walls were vibrating. Kim joined in. Bella walked over to me and hid her face in my neck and I just glared at everyone along with Emily.

"Bella do you think you could stay for the bonfire?" Emily asked Bella.

"Sure Em, just let me call Charlie." Sam passed Bella the phone and started getting things they would need. I heard Bella talking on the phone and laughing with Charlie. They really did have a great relationship.

"Okay it's all settled I can stay." Bella announced, coming to stand beside me again. She smiled at me and I kissed her forehead. Kim and Emily giggled.

"Great! Jake and Embry will be there as well." Jared said. Sam sent a warning look towards me. I nodded, but made no promise not to get pissed off at Jacob.

As bad as I felt for taking Jake's girl I would still fight for her. I would die for her.

"Bella did you bring a jacket?" Emily asked. Bella shrugged looking sheepish.

"Erm no. Do you mind if I borrow one? I wasn't expecting to stay in La Push for so long." Emily nodded and darted upstairs. Sam, Jared and Kim had left to set up the bonfire but I stayed so I could walk Bella and Emily.

The girls came down the stairs and they were giggling. Bella looked at me and burst into a fresh round of giggles. "What?" I asked, but the girls just looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh nothing," Emily said, her voice sickly sweet. Oh fuck. I knew that tone. That was the tone she used when she just told someone something very embarrassing about you. Jesus what did she tell Bella?

"What?" I asked again and Bella giggled, grabbing my hand and pulling me outside.

"Em was just telling me about...Eric!" She burst out in laughter and I groaned. Jesus Fuck!

"Emily what the hell? Why would you tell her that?" I asked, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well I thought it was funny, so did everyone else! Don't be a poor sport." Bella had sobered up by now and kissed my cheek.

"It's okay baby!" She teased. I groaned again. This sucked. Eric is some guy that goes to Bella's school that asked me out. As in on a date. Not on a dare either. It was the fucking weirdest day of my life. He had even tried to kiss me! I mean really! What. The. Fuck! The pack and the imprints had thought it was fucking hilarious. I just thought it was fucking scary as shit.

"Come on lets go." I mumbled, still embarrassed. We got to the site and the fire was already going. I saw Sam and stormed towards him, pulling Bella along with me.

"Sam! Guess what Emily thought it would be good for Bella to know?" I demanded. He looked confused so I told him. "She told her about fucking Eric!" Sam, as well as everyone else, burst out in laughter.

"Oh looks like Bella has some competition!" Embry taunted. I growled and Bella giggled.

"Oh I sure hope not. If so then Paul is out in the dog house for a couple of weeks." Kim and Em giggled and Bella walked over to Embry and Jared to talk. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me.

I was nervous. Tonight we were going to tell Bella all of the legends. She was going to find out about imprinting and all that jazz. I was excited and scared all at the same time. Sam and I had decided to start off the night lightly with a game of truth or dare. We were now sitting in a circle thinking of mean things to make each other do or say. It was my turn so I turned to Jared.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." I smirked at him. Since we were just starting out I would go easy on him.

"Would you rather fuck Donald Trump or Susan Boyle and why?" I asked. He looked disturbed.

"Neither?" I raised a brow. "Fine. Boyle. And it's just because she is a female. Still gross." He shuddered and everyone laughed. "Bella truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare I guess." Jared seemed to think for a while then said,

"Okay I dare you to call Mike Newten and tell him he has pretty eyes!" Bella looked mad.

"Really? Mike Newten? Fine whatever." She dragged out her cell and found his number. She put it on speaker phone so we could hear.

"Hello?" and over eager voice sounded.

"Hi Mike!" Bella said in a bubbly voice.

"Bella! Oh my gosh hi!" He sounded like a fucking pussy.

"Mike! Hey! So I just wanted to tell you something." She lowered her voice sexily at the end.

"What?" He breathed.

"YOU HAVE PRETTY EYES!" Bella squealed, shooting a smug look at Jared.

"Oh erm thanks Bella. You have pretty umm...fingers?" He sounded like he just jizzed himself. Belle looked freaked out.

"Well thanks Mike, bye!" She hung up and put her phone away.

"Well Bella I think you just completed Mike's life. I am pretty sure he just fucking jizzed himself!" Embry laughed. Even Jake laughed lightly, but he still looked like a fucking lost puppy.

"Whatever. Sam truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare." He smiled, probably thinking he would get something easy.

"Okay. I dare you to wear Emily's bra for the rest of the night." My girl smirked and everyone laughed. Sam and Emily grumbled as she left to take her bra off.

The game continued, but eventually we settled in to hear the legends. Sam told them all and Bella listened as if she was in a trance. I have to admit it was distracting that he was telling her this while in a pink lacy bra, but she didn't seem to notice. She was sitting in-between my legs so she would stay warm and her head rested on my chest. Sam had just finished and I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Bella there is one more legend I want to tell you about." I stood up and helped her to her feet. I led her further down the beach and we sat down on the driftwood bench.

"Bella us wolves do something called imprinting. Imprinting is when you look into the eyes of your soul mate and they become your world. It's like love at first sight but a hundred times stronger. Gravity shifts. You will do anything for her, be anything for her. Bella I imprinted on you." I took her hands in mine and waited for her to respond.

"Wow. Paul this is just...wow." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Paul before I met you I was broken. Even with Jake I was still a mess. You healed me Paul. I don't have a hole in my chest anymore; it feels like I was never broken. Edward," She spat the name, "Doesn't hurt me anymore. Now I realize that he controlled me. He manipulated me and used me. Thank you Paul." She finished talking and leaned up to give me the sweetest kiss I had ever had in my life. She pulled away, "Paul I think I'm falling in love with you."

I beamed at her. "Bella, my Bella. You have no clue how happy you make me. I feel like I could sing, not something you want to hear. I will always be here for you, and I will never ever leave you unless you order me away. I don't want to control you, that's why I waited to tell you about the imprint, and I would never manipulate or use you." I finished my speech and she kissed me again. My girl. Mine. Now that I had gotten her I was never letting go.

My 'inner wolf' as the pack called it howled in approval at claiming our girl, but she was still not completely claimed. I would wait for her though. I would never pressure her to do anything she was not comfortable with.

We sat in silence for a while until I felt her head fall on my shoulder and her breathing evening out. I gently picked her up and walked back to the fire.

"I'm going to drive Bella home." I told them, grabbing her bag and walking to Emily and Sam's, where her truck was. I put her in the passenger seat and started the truck. Damn I had forgotten how loud it was. Bella woke up and looked around.

"Sorry Bella. I was just driving you home, you fell asleep." I said. She nodded and leaned against me as we drove to her house. When we got there I helped her out of the truck and walked her to the door. I could hear Charlie snoring inside, but he was down stairs.

"Good night Paul." She said with a sweet smile.

"Night my Bella." I kissed her softly, but she pulled away, looking into my eyes.

"Paul would you come in with me?" She asked unsurely.

"But Charl-" She cut me off.

"Please, I think you can keep the nightmares away." She bit her lip and a smiled at her.

"Okay Bella. I'll meet you in there. Get Charlie up to his room though." She nodded and slipped inside. I could hear her wake up Charlie and them walking upstairs. I heard both their bedroom doors closed as I saw her open her window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am changing how chapter six ended. Just pretend that Charlie had left a note saying he was visiting an old friend in Seattle and wouldn't be back until the next morning. Sorry for that! Any who on with the story! I, of course, don't own twilight! **

**Chapter Seven **

**Paul's POV **

After kissing her I sat on her bed. She curled up next to me and sighed happily. "You're so warm. You feel like home." She told me, kissing my shoulder. Her lips burned through the thin material of my t-shirt. I grinned.

"Thats a very good thing my Bella." I whispered in her ear, inhaling her scent. "Hmmm. You are so amazing Bella." I kissed the top of her head and lowered my voice further. "You are so gorgeous and smart I am so happy you are all mine."

"Yours." She vowed. I kissed her fiercely, my 'inner wolf' howling for more. She pulled away and smiled. "I'm going to go get changed." She picked up a pile of clothing from the foot of the bed and quietly walked out of the room.

I stayed where she left me, smiling to myself. I was a lucky fuck. A couple minutes went by until Bella came back in. I let my eyes drink her in, starting from her bare feet, moving up her shapely bare legs until I got to the shorts, which were very short, her tank top which was low, but not immodestly low, to her face. She looked embarrassed as she walked across the room to me.

"Hey." She whispered softly.

"Beautiful." I told her, kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, nose, jaw, I stopped at the corner of her mouth. I could hear her heart rate pick up and I smirked, starting to pull away. My angel growled faintly, damn if it wasn't the sexiest sound I had ever heard, and grabbed fistfuls of hair, yanking my mouth back to hers. I groaned, she was so sexy when she was bold. My 'wolf' was loving this, hell I was loving this.

I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her harshly, my tongue dominating the kiss. She moaned into my mouth and my pants got a little bit tighter. I walked back to the bed, pulling her on top so she was straddling me. I groaned loudly when she unexpectedly ground her hips against mine. 'Mine, mine, mine!' the 'wolf' was howling. I agreed. She was mine. Only mine.

With great effort I pulled my lips away. "Bella, we should stop." My breathing was heavy and my tongue ached at having to say those words. Bella looked at me and raised a brow.

"Really?" She asked, shifting her hips, "Doesn't feel like you want to stop." Damn it all to hell! I groaned and kissed her shoulder.

"Bella, your killing me. We really should stop." She bit her lip, her eyes downcast. She looked...sad? That couldn't be right could it? I mean I had just had the most intense make out session of my life and she looked sad? What the fuck did I do? I was panicking.

I tilted her chin up to see her eyes. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a flashback. Nothing important." I read her eyes; the sadness was gone, replaced by mischief. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Paul..." It was almost a moan. She laid soft open mouthed kisses down my neck before suddenly biting my pulse point. I moaned out in pleasure as she licked over the place she had bitten. I couldn't take it anymore.

I flipped her so she was underneath me, growling softly at her. "You're playing with fire. You're going to get burned." I warned her. Her eyes darkened and I could smell her growing arousal.

"Ah but I like the heat." She said, pulling out each word. I groaned, gripping her hips firmly as I kissed her collar bone.

"Bella...what are we doing?" I asked, barely containing a moan as she ran her nails down my arms.

"We are playing with fire." She stated before she grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head.

She pushed me off her so she could straddle me again and leaned down to kiss my pulse point, which probably had a mark from earlier. She kissed her way down my chest, paying attention to my nipples while her hands wandered down farther to the waist line of my jeans, teasing me.

She left my pecks and started kissing down my stomach, her tongue hot against my skin. She kissed my abs and I groaned when she pulled away, smiling wickedly at me.

"Hmm, I'm tired." She lied, moving to go under the covers. I growled and pinned her to the bed, holding both her arms over head. Her scent was maddening, driving me crazy with lust. I nipped at her ear, whispering huskily, "Bella that was not very nice. Such a bad girl, hmmm?" She moaned my name, arching into me, but I continued. "What did I say about you getting burned?" She gasped when I bit her collar bone hard enough to leave a mark.

I ran my hands down her sides, grazing her breasts softly, before reaching the hem of her tank top. I looked at her and she nodded her head, urging me on. I all but ripped off her shirt, taking in the sight her black lacy bra. If my...erm...situation wasn't uncomfortable before it sure as fuck was now. I mean sweet lord she was beautiful. The black material against her silky white skin was stunning.

I let my hands reach down to cup her breasts, squeezing softly causing her to moan. I smirked and kissed her again. "Bella, if you want to stop you need to tell me Darlin'" I whisper.

"Please don't stop. Gah!" She moaned as my hands unclasped her bra, exposing her already hard nipples to the cool air causing them to harden further.

I smiled softly down at my Bella, thinking about all the ways I could make her feel good.

***Lemon* **

I pulled away the material of her bra and she arched into my touch. I smirked smugly down at her and kissed her softly. Bella was running her nails up and down my arms and it felt amazing, no one had ever done that to me before. I kissed my way down her neck to her chest, carefully avoiding her nipples. She groaned, tossing her head from side to side, gasping whenever I got close.

I kissed trails from her lips to her breasts, stopping at each one to give them equal attention as she arched into me, which was hot. Then I kissed my way down her stomach and to the place that I desired most. I took of her shorts and took a moment to reflect upon the beauty that was Bella Swan's womanhood, and my mouth watered.

I had never been that big a fan of going down on a girl, because it seems too personal. Before Bella when I had sex it was for physical release only, but with Bella it was different on so many levels.

I gently licked up her folds once. It was fucking addicting. She tasted like nothing I'd ever had before and I found myself getting drunk off of her juices. I lapped and sucked and licked and nibbled and kissed as I entered a finger in her. Her moans and whimpers fuelled my ministrations even further, egging me to bring her to a release. I fucking NEEDED so see her come undone by my hand.

I curled my finger to her spot and pumped my fingers like crazy as I sucked on her bundle of nerves, causing her to quake and quiver and her hands immediately went to my hair, pushing my face into her center, but I didn't care, I'd fucking stay there all damn day if she'd let me. I felt her walls clench around my finger and she was pulsating as she screamed my name loud enough that I was glad Charlie wasn't here. The thought made me smile inwardly. I vaguely wondered how many times I could get Bella off tonight.

I kissed my way back up to her mouth and went to grab my sheet to wipe my chin off, but instead she did one of the single hottest things ever, and just pulled me to her and licked and kissed my face where there were still traces of her release. I found myself moaning just at the thought.

I pushed her legs aside and grabbed a condom out of my wallet and quickly tore the packet open with my teeth before rolling it down my length. When Bella looked down she gasped and swallowed.

"What?" I asked her, honestly confused.

"You're big." She whispered. I had almost forgotten that Bella is a virgin. She seemed so natural at this, but with the look on her face I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Uh, well there isn't much I can do about that. Unless you want to stop." I told her as I ground my erection against her slick folds.

She bit her lip as her eyes fluttered shut and moaned. "No, don't stop." She all but begged, her chest heaving with the force of her breathing.

I kissed her again as I entered her slowly, as not to cause her any pain. She was so damned tight, and I'm positive that I won't last long at this point. I felt her tense around me and I whispered soft words in her ear, pausing to let her body adjust to my size. After about a minute she bucked her hips upward urging me to continue.

I moved in and out of her slowly at first, but then she grabbed my shoulders and dug her nails in, causing me to increase my speed. She was moaning and whimpering at each thrust which was driving me mad with lust and love for this amazing girl.

I kissed her again, not a hard lustful kiss but a soft loving one. She broke away and smiled at me, her hips coming up to meet mine.

"Paul!" She moaned as I hit a sensitive spot. I grinned and started thrusting into her at a new angle, hitting her g-spot every time. If the sound she was making before were sexy they were nothing compared to what she was screaming out now. Yes, my Bella was a screamer. And a beggar.

"Paul please, please. I need...Oh FUCK!" Hearing Bella swear in pleasure was almost to much for me to handle, but I had to get her off before I blew my load. I started going faster, moving my hand down to rub her clit at the same time. After about ten seconds Bella let out a piercing scream as I felt her walls clamp down on me.

"Paul, yes, yes, so...good!" Bella could barely form words. I kept thrusting to let her ride out her orgasm when I felt my release creep up on me. With a few final thrusts I groaned as I came, looking straight into Bella's hooded eyes.

I slipped out of Bella and took the condom off; throwing it into the trash can near her bed. I laid down next to her and held her, stroking her hair softly. "Wow." She whispered.

"That was amazing Bella. You are so amazing." I kissed her cheek and listened as her breathing regulated. After she was asleep I felt my eyes droop as well and I fell asleep my angel in my arms.

***End of Lemon* **

**Bella's POV **

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was extremely warm and comfortable. I smiled and turned over only to find I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of russet arms around my waist holding me to a warm chest.

Last night came back to me and I blushed. Now that I thought about it I had a small ache...down there, and I felt like I needed a shower. I slowly moved out of Paul's arms and quietly walked through the door.

I had a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt and was starting breakfast when I felt two hands on my hips. I jumped and turned to glare at Paul, who was shirtless, but I couldn't keep the stern expression on my face.

"Morning!" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Good morning baby." He rested his cheek on my hair and we stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"So are you hungrey?" I asked, pulling away.

"Starved. I had a lot of exercise last night." He winked at me and moved to the fridge to pull out some food. Together we made eggs, toast, bacon and waffles. He ate most of it.

"How the hell am I going to feed you all the time?" I giggled when he was on his fourth plate. He smiled at me and shrugged, his mouth full. He had a smear of whipping cream on the corner of his mouth and I leaned over the table to lick it off. His eyes darkened and I smirked.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked innocently.

"I know who I want to do..." He replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. I giggled.

"None of that!" I scolded. "As much fun as that sounds I'm a little bit sore." His eyes widened.

"Oh my god Bella! Did I hurt you? Oh fuck I'm such an idiot. Fuck!" Paul started pacing the kitchen trembling slightly. I walked over to him and took his hand in both of mine, looking into his eyes.

"No Paul! Of course not! I just mean...well you know that was my first time! You were amazing, perfect really. I promise you did not hurt me at all!" He must have seen the truth f my words because he stopped shaking. I smiled up at him and kissed his shoulder.

"Now what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to do." He said. I shrugged.

"How about a movie?" I asked. He nodded and moved to the table to clear the dishes. We cleaned the kitchen in comfortable silence until Paul froze, moving himself in front of me. I was confused until I heard a snarl in the door way.

"Paul," Jacob growled out, "What the fuck did you do?" His voice was rising with each word.

"Calm the fuck down Jake! If you phase you could hurt Bella!" Paul's voice was tense; I could see the anxiety in the muscles of his back.

"Don't tell me to calm down you fucking bastard! I know what you did to Bella! How the fuck dare you? I'm going to rip your fucking throat out! Jacob took a step forwards and Paul growled.

"Jacob!" I yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?" His eyes zeroed in on me and narrowed.

"Shut the fuck up you little whore. I can't even look at you. You disgust me. You have such low standards. You fuck leeches and Paul who the fuck else? Newton?" I gasped. How dare he? I was seeing red but before I could answer that Paul spoke.

"Jacob back the fuck away. If you open your mouth again I am going to fucking lose it. Calm your shit." Paul's voice was so deathly calm and quiet that it was even more intimidating then Jacob's yelling. "Bella," he said, addressing me, "Go upstairs and call Sam and tell him to get his ass down here and to bring the others." I silently nodded and dashed upstairs.

I dialled Emily's house and she picked up after two rings. "Hello?"

"Em! It's Bella, is Sam there?" I asked frantically. She must have heard the edge in my voice because the only response was Sam's voice.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"Paul told me to call, he said you and the pack need to get here now. Jacob came here and just lost his shit! He's saying he's going to rip out Paul's throat and he's really scary. I have never seen his so mad. He is saying things that are not at all like him."

"We are on our way." He said before the line disconnected. I stayed at the top of the stairs to see Jacob yelling at Paul and Paul trying to reason with Jacob. There was a howl from outside and they both left out the door. I knew I should stay inside so I paced uneasily waiting for my Paul to come back to me.

**Please Review! Reviews not only make me want to write more but they also give me ideas. Let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the positive reviews! They mean a lot to me! Keep it up! **

**Paul's POV **

That little shit. I can't wait to get my fucking teeth into him. I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart right now. Who the hell was he to talk to Bella like that? What the fuck had she done? After I sent her upstairs to call Sam Jake lost it.

"I am going to fucking enjoy ripping you apart you fuck!" Jacob all but screamed at me. I smirked, egging him on just a bit.

"Oh yea? How's that going to work, you're still just a pup. Besides this involves you hurting my Bella, so you know just as well as I do that you can't win this fight." Jacob was blurry, about to phase when we heard Sam's howl from outside.

I followed him out the door and phased at the tree line in Bella's back yard.

_What the FUCK is going on? – Sam _

_Yeah seriously guys, Kim and I were busy! – Jared. _I did feel bad now knowing how much it sucked to be taken away from your imprint. Jacob growled. I snarled back, my inner wolf howling for his blood.

_Paul man calm down let me deal with Jacob – Sam. _I didn't respond only waited to see what would come next. Jacob and I were both in defensive crouches, snarling at each other.

_Damn it! She was supposed to be mine; I have waited so long to feel her. I have dreamt about her for so long; why the fuck should Paul get her? She belongs to me! – Jacob. _I was about to lunge when Sam growled. At first I thought it was aimed at me, but before I could blink I saw Jacob flying into a nearby tree.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THINK ABOUT BELLA THAT WAY! YOU ARE FUCKING LUCKY I DON'T RIP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF AND CHOKE YOU WITH THEM! IF YOU EVER THINK OF HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL NOT STOP PAUL FROM BEATING YOUR ASS TO HELL AND BACK! – Sam. _I was shocked. I could see that had come to care for Bella like a little sister and I almost smiled at the thought, but Jacob's growling pulled my mind away from that topic.

_Whatever. It's not fair! I wanted her first and that undeserving bastard gets her! – Jake. _I was mad. Was I undeserving? Maybe, but it was Bella and she deserved the best. If I was 'undeserving' then Jacob must be lower than dirt o his own list. He growled at me, lunging only to be knocked over by a _very_ pissed off Sam.

_Jacob what the fuck did I just tell you about not stopping Paul? It seems that I have a lot to discuss with Billy later on. We will have to come up with a punishment for you. You know very well that it is against tribal law to try and interfere with an imprint. That shit is too strong to mess with. NOW BACK THE FUCK OFF! – Sam. _I heard the alpha command and Jacob fell to his knees under the weight of it, unable to disobey.

It was silent and I could hear Bella pacing in her room. I whimpered and looked at Sam. He nodded that I could go, so with one last snarl at Jacob I phased, pulled on my shorts and went back into Bella's house.

I needed to be closer to my girl so I climbed the stairs four at a time and burst into her room. I picked her up in my arms and just held her, breathing in her scent. Bella clung to me, jumping up and hitching her legs around my waist so our heads were level.

I looked into her wide doe eyes, almost losing myself before she leaned in and gave me a feather light kiss. This kiss held so much sweetness and love and devotion that my knees almost gave out. I loved Bella with all of me and I knew without a doubt that she felt the same.

We stayed like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes, until I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling into the drive way. Bella seemed to have heard it as she hopped down and walked to her bed, picking up my shirt from last night and tossing it to me.

"Come down stairs, I want to introduce you to Charlie as my boyfriend." She said sweetly. I smiled and threw on my shirt, following her downstairs. We made it to the kitchen by the time Charlie made it in. I heard him take off his jacket and shoes and, to my relief, his gun belt.

"Hey Bells!" He greeted, coming into the kitchen.

"Hi dad!" Bella went to give him a kiss on the cheek. This is when he noticed me.

"Bella, who's your friend?" He asked, glancing between me and her.

"Daddy, this is Paul, Paul this is my father Charlie. Paul and I are...erm dating?" I could hear the question in her voice, but then she spoke up again. "Dating, we are dating." She smiled at Charlie then took my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Chief Swan." I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie son, it's nice to meet you." I saw the sincerity in his eyes, and when he glanced at Bella I saw all of the love and joy he possessed for her.

"Thanks Charlie." I smiled at him and he smiled right back at me. I was glad this was over. I had never met a girl's parent before, I had always heard it was stressful and scary, but Charlie seemed like a nice man, and a wonderful father. I was glad that Bella had moved here, and not just for me but for Charlie also.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner. Any suggestions dad?" Bella asked.

"Hmm, no you choose Bells, everything you make is wonderful." He mused her hair a little as he walked past into the living room, Bella smiled after him and dragged me into the kitchen. She walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out vegetables and cheese and some other things.

"What are we making?" I asked her, smiling.

"Salad, steak and mashed potatoes." She answered. I grinned, it sounded amazing. Bella set me to work o cutting the potatoes and putting them in the boiling water as she prepared the steak and started the salad. She was a natural in the kitchen and soon the house was filled with a heavenly aroma.

After about forty-five minutes Bella called Charlie in to eat. We kept up comfortable chatter, Charlie and I talking about sports as Bella rolled her eyes and pretended to listen. Charlie changed the subject to what Bella planned to do with the rest of her spring break; she just shrugged and got up to clear the table.

"I got the dishes Bells, I noticed that it's only your truck out there so why don't you drive Paul home? I'm sure he has things to do." She nodded and smiled.

"Sure, I'll be back soon." She turned to me and said, "I'm just going to grab a sweater." She went upstairs leaving me with Charlie.

"So dating huh?" Charlie asked. "That's good, but I am telling you now that if you hurt her I will shoot you. That girl has gone through hell and back and I won't have another boy crush her. I just don't think she could recover a second time."

My respect for Charlie doubled. "Of course Charlie, I agree. I would never leave Bella, and I know for a fact she deserves the world. I only want her to be safe and happy. And if I ever meet Edward," I spat his name with as much venom as I could master, "Then I will personally make sure he can never walk out of anyone's life again."

Charlie laughed, "Well now, I'm glad to hear that. I like you, you make my baby girl happy, that's all I ask."

Bella cam down stairs and walked over, taking my hand. "All set?" She asked in a happy tone.

"Yup, bye Charlie, see you around." Charlie chuckled before turning back to the dishes. Bella and I walked out to her truck and hopped in. I held her hand all the way to the rez, directing her on how to get to my house. When we pulled up she smiled at me.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" I asked, thankful that the house was clean. She nodded and hopped out of the truck, taking my hand as we walked to the door.

"So what happened with Jacob?" She asked. I hesitated, not wanting to answer that.

"He could smell the...erm sex in your house. He knew that you and I...did that. He just lost his shit. Sam is fucking pissed, he sees you as his little sister now so he lost it when Jacob thought some disrespectful things about you. Jacob will probably get in trouble from the elders because it is against tribal law to do anything against an imprint."

Bella blushed. "Oh." She looked guilty, and that almost made me snarl. My angel should never have to feel guilty over that stupid little pup. He was not worth her sadness. I opened the door and led her inside my house and she giggled.

"Wow Paul, I have to say I'm impressed. I pictured you 'bachelor pad' so much different." I laughed too.

"Yah well I'm full of surprises." I leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her face. We fit together so perfectly, like puzzle pieces. Bella sighed and pulled away.

"I should probably get back to my house before dad starts to worry." I nodded and kissed her again, just a quick peck on the lips before she left. I smiled to myself.

**Sam's POV (Bet you didn't see that coming!) **

After Paul went back into Bella's house I snarled at Jacob. Who the fuck did he think he was? I started running back to La Push, knowing that they were following.

Jacobs sulky thought were pissing me off, same went with the rest of the pack. Jared and Embry thought of Bella as a sister as well; however I really cared about her. A part of me broke the day I found her in the forest, no one deserved that. I would not wish it on anyone, well maybe Edward, but no one else.

_Jacob, Jared you have patrol. I need to go speak to the elders_. I told them, phasing back to my human form. I walked to Billy's house and knocked on the door.

When the older man answered the door I knew that he knew something was wrong. I had not spoken to him in some time so I had a lot to tell him.

"Billy, can we talk?" I asked. He nodded.

"Should the other elder's be present for this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Let's head on over to Harry's. The others can meet us there."

Once we were all assembled at Harry's (He never died!) I got down to business. I started with Paul imprinting, and Jacob's reaction. I could tell Billy was mad and would have words with him. I then told them the most important thing.

"I now know what the read-headed leech wants. It turns out that Edward Cullen killed her mate, and she wants revenge on Bella. The one we killed in the meadow was just a messenger." Billy looked shocked. I couldn't say I blamed him. Bella was like a third daughter for him, and he doted on her in the absence of his own daughters.

"Well then, I guess we will have to catch the bitch. Make sure someone is at Charlie's house at all times...and I think that we should talk to Charlie. Now this involves him. I think it is time that he knows what's going on." I looked around at the other elders who were nodding. I knew that this was going to be a fun conversation with Charlie.

**Review, review, review! They help a lot! Let me know what you think! Next chapter I was thinking about Quil phasing? What do you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Great job with the reviews! Thanks for all the positive reviews! I hope you like the story so far! I don't own Twilight! **

**Jacobs POV **

I knew I was in shit, I knew that Billy was going to freak. I knew better then to mess with an imprint, but this was my Bella! She needed me, and I needed her. I still can't believe that Paul stole my girl. I slowly walked home, dreading the conversation that I knew was coming. Life fucking sucked.

When my house came into view I had to force myself to keep moving. I knew that Billy would be disappointed in me. He loved Bella like a niece. Fuck! I saw him on the front porch, looking at me with that 'you-fucked-up-big-time' look. I had rarely gotten that look from him.

"Jacob," He never used my full name, not since mom died, "We need to talk." I nodded, walking the last few feet towards him and sat in the chair next to his on the porch.

"Dad, I know what you're going to sa–"

"No Jacob, you don't. Listen. I know you love Bella, but you need to understand that she is with Paul. They love each other. I want to see all three of you happy. Bella is a great girl, you know I love her, I love her family as well. Paul is her family. You know that if you do anything against the imprint it will end badly. Imprinting is some serious stuff." He paused to give me a stern look.

"Bella, she deserves to be happy. She went through hell when Cullen left her. You tried to fix her, but only Paul can actually heal her soul. He has. Sam told me everything, about the leech that is after her, about how she is like a pack sister now. You need to be careful. They all love her, but if you cross anymore lines then there will be hell to pay."

"You don't understand!" I gritted out, "Bella _fucked_ him! She let that idiot taint her! She is not the girl I thought I knew! They both...disgust me! I don't want anything to do with her!" I could tell that Billy didn't believe me.

"Jake, I know that this is hard, it's hard to me as well. Do you think I want to know that Bella and Paul are intimate? Do you think I want to know that Paul will eventually mark her? I don't, but I deal with it because I love her. She is family and I accept her decisions. Do you know how hard it was for Paul to wait for her, to let her make all of the choices? He is not the bad guy you make him out to be!" He let out a sigh. "Now get your ass in the car, I need you to drive me to Charlie's. The rest of the elder's and I have decided that he needs to know everything, this is about Bella now."

I was shocked. We had never let a pale-face know. Bella was the first. "Okay." I answered weakly. I drove in silence, and when we pulled up I could hear the others inside. All the elders, Sam, Paul and Bella. I brought Billy to the door and knocked. Charlie answered looking nervous.

"Now that everyone is here can you tell me what the hell is going on?" He demanded, glancing at Billy with worry in his eyes. Billy nodded and we all went into the living room. Charlie sat on his recliner and it surprised me when Bella went to sit in front of him, leaning against his knees. She looked worried and sad. She looked like a little girl again, sitting with her dad the way she was.

**Bella's POV **

Jacob and Billy got here and the atmosphere was tense. I felt so bad that we had to include Charlie in the supernatural world. He would be upset that I had dated a vampire, that I was dating a werewolf. I sat in front of him, leaning against his legs like I did when I was little. He played with a piece of my hair. Some things don't change no matter how much I grow up.

Everyone else had settled, the elders were on the couch, minus Billy of course, Sam and Jake were on the love seat and Paul had dragged in a chair from the kitchen. It had been agreed that Billy or the other elders would do most of the talking, but I had requested to tell him about Edward. He deserved to hear that from me.

"Well," Billy started, "Charlie you have been my friend for a long time, the tribes friend for a long time, and I think it is past time we told you the truth." Charlie was quite, he never was one for interruptions. "Our tribe has legends, as you have heard before. The spirit-warriors and then later on the spirit-wolfs, shape shifters. The legends are true Charlie. Young men in our tribe change forms to protect the people. Sam, Jake and Paul are all werewolves; Sam is the alpha of the pack."

Billy paused, letting this sink in. Charlie grunted, and I stood up to sit on the arm rest of his chair. "Daddy, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, it just wasn't my secret to tell." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You knew, Bella? You know your dating a...wolf?" He seemed to have trouble getting that out.

"I always knew, but there is something else I need to tell you. Please just let me finish before you say anything, and let me apologize ahead of time. I'm so, so sorry." Charlie nodded, looking a little upset.

"Well you know the, uh, Cullen's?" He nodded, so I continued, "Well, they are what the wolves protect people from. They are...vampires." Charlie looked shocked, and I felt bad. "At first I didn't know, but I was drawn to Edward. He dazzled me. He played with my emotions. It felt real for me, but he never felt the same. They are some of the few 'good' vampires. They only drank animal blood, but the rest don't. I am so, so sorry. I wish I had never met any of them. I wish I could have spared you the hurt I put you through when they left."

"Bells," Charlie hugged me, whipping the tears off my face, "I forgive you. Bella I am so sorry that they left, I wish I could make it all go away, make it all better." I smiled at him.

"But that's the thing, it is all better. I don't miss them anymore, I realized that if they left they never loved me, so why waste my emotions on them. It's over. I won't spare anymore tears on them." Charlie smiled at me, he looked happy, knowing that I was happy.

"Charlie there is more, there is a reason that we are telling you now." Billy began again.

"There's more than vampires and werewolves? What's next, witches and dragons?" He chuckled. He was taking this way better than I had thought.

"No, but there are more aspects that you need to be aware about. There is a vampire in the area, a wild female this trying to avenge her mate's death. This vampire is after Bella, this is why we are telling you. You know that Bella is family, I thought you should know, and if you see wolves outside your house don't shoot, there will be someone here at all times. Bella will be protected."

Charlie looked scared. In fact he looked terrified. "Why, why are they after my Bella?" He demanded, looking murderous now.

"Maybe Bella should tell this story..." Sue suggested. Everyone had been silent; the exceptions were Charlie, Billy and I.

"Do you remember last spring break, almost a year ago now? Well I only left because a nomad vampire thought it would be fun to try and track me, try to get past all of the Cullen's. I went with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix, a sunny town, while the others hunted for James, the vampire. He figured it out, going to Phoenix himself and he convinced me that he had mom, so I went to meet him, to save her.

He lured me to my old ballet studio, he had a video camera, wanted the mirrors for effect. He wanted the Cullen's to go after him, all part of the game. Anyway he broke my leg, threw me around a little bit, but he ended up biting me. Vampire venom causes a person to change, but it is also excruciating. Like being on fire.

Edward sucked the venom back out so I stayed human, and they staged a scene, telling people I fell down stairs and threw a window. They killed James. Victoria, the one after me, was his mate. Since Edward killed James she wants to kill me, she doesn't know I was just his play thing." I stopped, looking at my dad. He looked like he was sorting his thoughts so I stayed silent.

"How do you kill a vampire, a steak through the heart?" He asked quietly. Everyone chuckled.

"Myth." I reply. "Though they can't come out in the sun. They don't burn, but they...sparkle. To have a vampire fully killed you need to burn them."

"Oh, well is there anything else I need to know?" He asked. I was about to say no when Harry spoke up.

"Wolves do a thing called imprinting." I felt my eyes widen. Why were they telling Charlie this?

"What's imprinting?" Charlie asked warily.

"It when a wolf sees his soul mate, the girl that he will fall in love with, the girl who will fall in love with him. They just click. For the wolf it is as if nothing else holds him to the planet, she consumes him, holds his heart. The wolf's job is to keep her safe and happy, the pack keeps her safe any happy. She become part of the pack, they all look out for her as brothers. We are telling you this so that you _know_ Bella is safe, _nothing_ can harm her. The pack won't allow it." I looked down, blushing.

"So you're telling me that Bella is safe and happy. Someone imprinted on her? Is that why she asks like she used to? Why she is healed?" Charlie asked. He looked between the three wolves. "I'm guessing it was not Jake, she hung out with him before she was healed, so it's either Sam or Paul, but she hangs out with Paul...so...?"

Paul spoke up for the first time, "Yes Charlie, I imprinted on Bella. She makes me feel so happy, something I have not truly felt in a while. I would protect her with my life; I would do anything to keep her beautiful smile on her face." I looked up at him with a grin, winking before taking Charlie's hand in mine.

"That's...wow. That's devotion. You won't ever leave Bella?" My dad asked.

"Never could, not until she orders me away, and even then I don't think I could handle it. I would feel physical pain if either of us left. Bella has a choice, but she will have my heart, forever." Paul's speech made my eyes water, I was so happy. I was glad my dad knew and I was happy that I had Paul, the only thing that was not perfect here was Jacob.

"Well then, that's good. I guess I don't need to do the whole dad spew?" Charlie asked, chuckling.

"Nope, I got it handled Charlie, Bella is like my little sister, and Embry, Jared and I would kick Paul's ass if he did anything. There is not much you could do to hurt him." Sam said, chuckling.

"Awww thanks Sammy, nice to know you got my back!" I smiled at him, he grumbled, something about 'if it was anyone else calls me that I will kick their ass'. That made Paul and I both laugh. "Anyways are you okay with all of this dad, I'm sorry to just spring it on you like that."

"Its fine Bells, I always thought that Edward was a bit strange, made my skin crawl, and with the size of the La Push boys I had thought something was up." I grinned. There was a loud knock on my the door so I got up to answer it. There stood Jared, shirtless, obviously coming from patrol.

"Are Sam and Paul here?" he asked frantically.

"Yes," I heard them come down the hallways. When Jared saw them he seemed to calm down a little. "I have news, Quil just phased. Embry is trying to calm him down enough to explain, but you need to come out Sam. Maybe Jake should too, I mean they are friends."

"Of course. Jacob come on we need to get going." I watched as Sam and Jake left the house, Sam waving over his shoulder. I turned to Paul.

"See you later." He bent down to kiss me; it was quick, soft and full of love.

"I love you, I'll see you soon."

"Love you too." I smiled at him before going back inside to hang out with Charlie and the others.

**Paul's POV**

I phased quickly and as soon as I did I heard Quil's confused thoughts.

_What the fuck, why do I have paws? – Quil_. I chuckled, remembering how I had felt.

_It's okay man, calm down – Embry _

_Quil...what the fuck are you doing? – Jacob_. I focused to Quil, on what he was seeing and he was running around in a tight circle. I was confused until I got to the clearing where they were. He was chasing his tail. I let out a barking laugh.

_What the hell? Why do I have a fucking tail, and why can't I GET IT? – Quil_. That caused us all to laugh harder. This guy could be fun to have in the pack.

After a couple of minutes Quil gave up on the tail, and plopped to the ground, looking at all of us, in wolf form.

_Okay so who are you all? I know Jake and Embry are here, but who are the rest of you? – Quil _

_I'm Paul _

_Jared – Jared _

_I'm Sam, it's nice to have you join us Quil. I'm going to explain what happened to you. Please wait until the end for questions. – Sam. _The rest of us waited as Sam re-told all of the old legends and explained about the cold-ones and all that jazz. I had heard the stories so many times I didn't bother to listen. After about half an hour Quil understood everything. We explained about imprinting and he laughed, I could feel his excitement to meet Kim and Emily and to tease Bella.

Quil was one of those people that were goofy, but kind to the core. Like a teddy-bear. Jesus fuck, I was spending way too much time with Bella. What kind of male thinks shit like that?

The rest of the pack was laughing at my thoughts, and I had to admit it was sort of funny. Quil walked up to me, his thoughts reading mischief.

_Awww, you want me to come over tonight so you can cuddle me? I can keep your nightmares away. – Quil._ Everyone laughed, but I had my response ready.

_No thanks Quil, I have my imprint to cuddle with._ Unbidden flashes of our night together flashed in my memory. Her begging me for more, her face as she had her release, her nails raking down my skin...

_Awww Christ, we have another Jared. Why don't you two start a club. Life's not fair, now I not only have to see Kim in compromising positions, but Bella too! You guys do understand that they are my sisters right? – Embry. _Jared and I laughed, but I felt guilty.

_Sorry man that slipped. I'll try to control it. So Jared, how about that club, what do you wanna call ourselves? Sam, you imprinted, wanna join? Actually no, because Emily is more like a mother than a sister and I already see more of her _than_ I need, so you know what, let's just forget I offered. It'll Exclusive club, just Jared and I. _They were all chuckling, Sam rolling his eyes. It was then I noticed Jacob had phased back to human, probably not wanting to see me with Bella. I felt guilty.

_Don't feel bad man, you can't control it. He'll eventually deal. – Sam. _I nodded. I think I was going to head home and sleep for a few hours, Sam would send someone to patrol Bella's house.

Once I was home I crashed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. I dreamed of my Bella of course.

***Dream* **

_Bella and I were on First Beach, but it was sunny, for once. Her beautiful mahogany hair shone in the light, tints of reds showing through. She looked over at me and smiled, taking my hand in hers. _

"_Paul," She murmured, her lips grazing my jaw, "I love you. Always and forever." _

"_I love you Bella, more than my own life. You are what holds me here on Earth, you are my future." I bent down to kiss Bella, savouring her taste, before she pulled away, a soft smile gracing her perfect features. _

"_Come with me?" She questioned, raising a brow. I nodded, my breath taken away by her beauty. She pulled out of my embrace, taking off her dress to show her small blue swimsuit. (_**.com/popup_?pID=2608ℑ=1&osCsid=**_) She looked amazing, the color setting of her skin just right. She took my hand and pulled me into the water. _

_The water was warm; it felt nice against my skin. I picked Bella up and she wrapped her legs around my hips, causing me to groan. I kissed her collar bone, along her jaw until I got to her lips. The kiss was hers, hungry and desperate. It was like she was starving and I was the first source of food she had seen on months. The kiss was borderline violent. _

_Bella started moving her hips, causing me to groan, my hands moved along her thighs to her ass, I squeezed before pushing her into me further. She threw her head back to I go attack her neck, my lips ghosted over where my mark should go, at her pulse point on the left hand side. _

_I could do it, I could mark her as mine, I was about to bite, so close, I could feel her pulse racing under my lips. Hmmm Bella will be mine. My inner wolf was chanting 'mark her, mark her, mark her' over and over. I was about to when a beeping sound distracted me. What the fuck? I was taking my mate, I decided to ignore it, but it kept going...again and again. _

_***End of Dream* **_

I groaned and rolled over. The ringing was still happening and it took me a second to realize it was my cell. I reached over and snagged it off the bedside table.

"Paul, hi! It's me, Lauren. I was wondering what you were doing this weekend, do you want to come by my house and have some fun?" Her voice was low, in what she probably thought to be sexy. It made my stomach churn.

"No, Lauren, I am in a relationship and I don't want you to call me anymore."

"Pau-ly!" God! Her voice was nasal and annoying as fuck, "Come on, I need a good lay, everyone in Forks sucks. You are the best fuck I've ever had. Come on, maybe Jessica would join us. Wouldn't that be fun?" Did she just try to bribe me into to fucking her with a threesome? What the fuck?

"No, I love my girl, and I really don't feel like getting an STD. Don't ever call me again." I hung up on her, glowering at the phone that had woken me of my dream. I thought back to my dream. I had thought about marking my girl as my mate. I needed to talk to Sam. I hopped out of bed, checking the time. It was 8:37pm so I decided to go over to his house to talk.

Marking a girl as your mate is binding, more so then marriage ever could be. It changed both of us, but mostly her. She would smell more like me. Marking was a very serious thing, not even Jared and Kim had marked, but Sam and Emily had. I needed advice.

When a wolf had a dream about marking their girl it was his ancestor's way of telling them to do it, to claim what is theirs. It would make the bond of imprinting that much stronger. It would give Bella some of my abilities, abilities like her not aging until I do.

When I got to Sam's I knocked, Emily answered, looking happy. "Hey Paul, what's up?"

"Not much, is Sam here?" I could hear him in the living room.

"Yup come on in." She said, grinning at me. I followed her to the living room where Sam looked up curiously.

"Sam...I need to talk to you." Emily had gone upstairs to give us privacy, and I could hear her running a bath. "I had a dream..." I cleared my throat.

"And?" Sam asked, not getting it.

"And I marked Bella in that dream." Sam looked shocked. It had taken him an Emily over six months before he had had the dream. I had known Bella for less than a month.

"Wow...we need to talk to the elders." I nodded, worried. How will Bella take this? How much wolfy bullshit can she take before it's too much? My life is way too complicated.

**Hey! So what did you think? Good? Bad? I felt bad for Jake, so I made Billy go easy on him. He will not be a little shit forever. Jake will imprint on a new character. The name options for her are: Auden or Vanessa (so she can keep the Nessie nick name). Let me know which one you like better. **

**Let me know if you want Bella marked, or should I hold off on that? I do need her marked before the Cullen's come back (And I got reviews asking me to cut all ties with the Cullen's, don't worry she will not go back to them) **

**Now go on and review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Paul's POV **

Sam and I had made the arrangements to meet with the elders the next morning. When I got home I was way too keyed up to sleep, images of Bella's slender neck carrying my mark, it was all too much. I groaned in frustration as my dick became painfully hard. How the hell am I going to deal with this?

If I was telling myself the truth I was scared shitless. What if Bella didn't want to be bound to me? What if this was too much and she left? How would I ever survive that? I was in full-on panic mode when I heard my cell ring. I checked to make sure it wasn't Lauren again. The screen flashed Bella's name.

"Hey baby, what's up?" I asked, ecstatic to hear her voice.

"Hey Paul..." Her voice was low, sexy. Just the sound of her voice made me harder. I wish I could see her right now, her flawless skin, her amazing body, her stunning eyes, her teeth worrying her bottom lip that made me crazy.

"So what can I do for you tonight?" I asked, teasing. I knew she got the second meaning in my words, but what I never expected was for her to call me out on it.

"Hmmm there's lots you could do for me, Paul. Things only you can do." Her voice, damn her voice, was going to be my undoing. She sounded so sexy, so sure of herself.

"Oh? And just what do you want me to do babe? What can I alone help you with?" My 'inner wolf' was howling, calling for Bella. I heard her moan softly over the phone. Damn! Was she just as horny as I was...god I hoped so.

I liked knowing that Bella was innocent, that I would be the one teaching her the ropes, that no other male had touched her. Call me a possessive bastard, but Bella was _mine_.

"Paul..." She breathed. "What's happening to me? I keep having this feeling, this _need_ to feel you, like I have to have you _now_! Please..." Oh, well Sam had warned me about this, the imprint will want it just as much as the wolf. Sam said Emily got wild, and they had ended up going at it in some very inappropriate places. Lord knows none of the pack wanted to see that.

"Hmm, my Bella, tell me what you want?" I said, my voice raw and husky.

"You," She whimpered. "Always you Paul. Please, I need..." She stopped. What did my girl need?

"Tell me what you need, Kitten." Kitten? Where did that come from? Bella moaned again, causing my dick to stir. Apparently she liked the nick name also.

"I need to...gah! Paul I need to get some...release! I don't know what's happening to me, but I need you right now!" Fuck, Bella was all but begging. Her breathing was heavy and she was making small noises in the back of her throat. Sam had told me to enjoy this part of it, and I fully intended to, I mean who was I to deny my imprint right?

"Mmmm, my little Kitten, tell me just what are you wearing?" I asked. I knew full well that Charlie was home and there was no way in hell I was going to do anything with Bella with him in the house, but phone sex would be almost just as good in this case. With my Bella.

"J-just a tank top and panties." She sounded breathless.

"Hmmm, so sexy Bella. I bet you look divine. If I was there I probably wouldn't be able to handle you having that many clothes on, I would just rip them off, how does that sound Bella?"

"Oh god, Paul..."

"Does that sound good, Kitten? Me doing things to you, pulling feelings that no one else can give you? No one else will ever touch you the way I can, my love. Your mine, just like I'm yours."

"Mmm, Paul, always yours. I fucking belong to you, but please...help me!" I could hear her sexual frustration through the phone and I smirked, smug that she felt this way for me and me alone.

"My Bella," I cooed, "Tell me where your hands are."

"What?" She sounded surprised, but I could hear the edge of desire in her voice. "T-they're beside me, on the bed."

"Nah Kitten, that's not going to work, you need to take your tank off, NOW." It was almost a demand. I knew Bella needed this as much as I did, and by the groan she gave me I knew she liked the way I was talking to her.

"Is it gone Kitten?" I asked her.

"Yes." She breathed. She sounded nervous, and sexy as hell.

"I need you to grab those amazing breasts of yours."

"Paul...I erm..." She sounded hesitant now. Oh fuck no! We were doing this. She _needed_ to do this.

"Bella, I wasn't asking you." She moaned. Wow this girl really seemed to like dirty talk...she was just full of surprises. "Now, tell me are your hands there yet?"

"Yes!" She was sexy, oh so fucking sexy.

"Tell me how it feels when you pinch those delicious little nipples of yours. Tell me how it feels."

"It feels nice..."

"Can you imagine if they were my hands ghosting across your soft skin? Can you tell me how soft you are baby?" I was so painfully hard by this point that I had released my dick from my boxers.

"I'm soft, like satin..." Her breathing was getting laboured and I had not even brought her to the good part. Man this girl boosted my ego.

"Hmmm, Kitten I need you to take off those sexy little panties of yours, okay?" I heard shuffling on the other line, so I spoke up again. "Are they gone Kitten?"

"Gone..."

"Good, now I need you to take your right hand and glide it down your stomach, between your legs. Are you there?"

"Fuck," She groaned. I was a lucky bastard.

"I want you to play with yourself can you do that for me babe?" I ask.

"Paul, I've never..." She sounded embarrassed. Bella had never pleasured herself. I was truly her first experience I everything. That made me extremely happy.

"Don't worry I'll talk you through it. I want you to ease your finger between your pussy lips and softly stroke yourself, are you wet for me baby?"

"I'm dripping for you...Paul you make me feel so good!"

"Hmmm, now my sexy little minx, I want you to take your time, savour the moment. Do you like how it feels?"

"Yess," It came out as a hiss.

"Do you wish I was there right now baby?"

"So much babe..."

"Well if I was I'd start kissing your neck, then I'd slowly work my way up to your ear, whispering how sexy you are, how hard you make me." I heard her gasp. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Paul..." She sounded deranged. I loved knowing that I can do this to her.

"I'd lower my lips to yours, savouring your taste, taking control. I'd kiss from your lips down your jaw, slowly making my way down your chest. I'd kiss every inch of your delicious breast before taking your hard little nipple into my mouth. Then I'd switch to the other one, doing the exact same thing."

At this point I knew I couldn't take much more. I have never been so painfully hard. I slowly started stroking myself, trying to ease the pressure.

"After I was done with your breasts I would move my lips down your stomach, slowly working my way lower. I'd spread your legs open and glide my tongue down your thighs. How's you pussy feeling baby?"

"Oh God Paul, I'm so wet for you...I need more...I need you. It feel fantastic babe." Her voice was husky, hot as hell.

"Hmmm, tell me how it tastes Kitten." I demand.

"It tastes good, but I'd much rather be licking it off you." Holy fuck. I cannot believe Bella just said that!

"Hmm that's why I like eating your pussy so much babe, I get a good taste and get the pleasure of feeling you taste yourself on my tongue. Now that I have your legs open I would kiss your thighs, teasing you. I'd start on your left thigh, working my way up until I could feel you heat against my face, I pause. Do you want me to eat your pussy don't you?" I demand.

""Yes, oh fuck. Paul...please."

"No, not yet."

"Why?" She wailed. Fuck this girl was good.

"Because I think your right thigh is jealous. I'd ease my tongue across your thigh, slowly making my way back to you pussy. You scent is driving me crazy. I'd hover there, just inhaling your wonderful smell. Do you still want me to eat your pussy baby?" I ask.

"Yess! God Paul, I need you to fucking make me cum with your tongue, show me I fucking belong to you!" Sweet Lord, I had never heard Bella swear like that. This shit was hot!

"Kitten you need to say it. Do you want me to eat you pussy?"

"I want you to eat my pussy!" She recited to me. She sounded desperate.

"Good. I'd start kissing your pussy lips, softly, but once I get a taste I lose it. Now my Kitten, if you feel like you're about to cum I want you to stop what you're doing okay? If you do it will feel so much better when I let you cum. Don't cum until I tell you, got it?" The words came out a little bit harsher than intended, but I couldn't help it. I needed to know that I owned her fucking pussy. Right now the wolf was in charge. Later on I would make love to her, but right now I needed her to know she was mine. It's good she was responding so well, hell she seemed to love it.

"Not until you let me..." She was amazing.

"Good. Now I feel like you couldn't take my teasing anymore I would eat you out. I'd bring you to the edge of release before backing away, occupying my moth on your nipples or you neck. I'd have you writhing under me, begging. After I can't take it anymore I would pull away completely. I'd kiss your lips softly, sharing your amazing flavour with you. How does that sound Kitten?"

"Fuck Paul, it sounds so good...I fucking need you baby, I want you to fuck me!" I noticed she was keeping her voice down, probably because of Charlie.

"Oh Kitten, I fucking plan on it. After I have you begging me for something more I would get you on your hands and knees and I would take you from behind, like the fucking wolf I am. I bet you would be so tight in that position Baby. Would you like it if I fucked you like that?"

"Oh God Paul...yes. I'm going too fucking–"

"Stop," I demanded harshly. "What did I tell you about cumming? Not until I tell you." I knew she had stopped, her breathing was laboured and she was swearing under her breath.

"Kitten it will be worth it trust me. Now back to me fucking you..." I was pumping my dick harder now, the feeling was amazing; the only thing better would be if Bella herself was pleasuring me. I knew that phone sex with Bella was better than any sex I had had before. "I would pound into your pussy fast and hard, reaching down to rub your clit. I can feel you tensing around me, Bella babe, I want you to rub your clit as fast and hard as you can while fingering yourself with three fingers, okay? It will feel good, I promise."

I knew exactly when she started because she was panting and moaning, the sound caused me to move my hand faster and faster. "Bella, cum with me, I'm so close. How do you feel baby?"

"I feel like I'm going to explode...FUCK!" She cried, I heard her muffle her cries with something, blanket, pillow? I dunno, but knowing I could get her off that hard without touching her made me smug. I came just after she did, one of the best orgasms of my life. This shit was intense.

"Bella? I asked softly.

"Hmmm, Paul that was amazing, thank you." I could hear the sleepiness in her voice and it made me laugh.

"Wear yourself out Bella?" I teased, but knowing she had, hell I felt exhausted too.

"Yeah..." She yawned and continued, "That was intense Paul, but I feel like I'm going to fall asleep at any moment. Do you want to come over tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course. Sweet dreams Bella. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Bella, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you to Paul, you're my life, my future." We said our goodbyes and I fell into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. I had my meeting with the elders tomorrow so I needed the sleep.

**The next day**

**Still Paul's POV **

I woke up with a smile on my face. I had dreamed about marking Bella again. I got dressed and went to Sam's. Most of the pack was already there, enjoying one of Emily's meals, and laughing around the table. When I entered they all greeted me. I got a plate of food and sat next to Quil.

"So what's up man? Manage to catch your tail last night?" Everybody burst out in laughter.

"You know what, I did, took me a while." I looked at him funny, was he serious? Apparently he was. After breakfast Sam nodded his head towards the door, I knew it was time for us to leave. I waited outside as he told Jared and Quil to patrol. Jake just sulked like the little puppy he was.

Sam and I walked in silence to Harry and Sue's house for the meeting. I was nervous as fuck. I thought Bella would accept me, but what if she didn't? Once we entered the house I saw Seth. The kid was only fifteen, but he looked almost as big as Embry. He must be close. I looked to Sam who nodded.

After Seth left, mumbling something about cliff diving with friends from school, we got down to business. Sam had already told them about the dream, just that I had it, not the details, not that I gave him any.

"So Paul, Sam told us that you had a dream about marking Bella..." Billy spoke, looking slightly uncomfortable, what with Bella being like a daughter I couldn't blame him.

"Yeah, twice now. I had another last night. Should I talk to her about it, I mean this is a big thing. This is her mortality we're talking about. I'm not going to just do it without her knowledge."

"We agree, talk to her, but I am positive she will say yes. She loves you, more than she ever did the leech, and she will want to be with you. I looked through some old cases and it seems that only one pale-face has ever been marked before, nothing was different, so you don't need to worry about that. This is our decision, talk to Bella, if she has questions she can go to Emily, if that's okay Sam?" Sue asked.

"Of course. Bella and Emily are friends, I know Em will want to help in any way she can.

"Good, now next topic. I have some good news for you Paul." Billy said. I raised a brow.

"Please say you're not making me go fishing?" I teased. He gave me a playful scowl.

"Nope, better than fishing. Now that Charlie knows about the vampire after Bella he wants to move onto the rez to ensure her safety. I was shocked. Bella will live on the rez? This is amazing news! I felt the smile creep along my face.

"Charlie bought that house down near the beach," Billy said. The house was about the same size they had now, one of the few two story building on the rez. I knew it would be good for pack meetings if Charlie didn't mind. Sam's house was getting to small for all of us.

"Thats great!" I said, thinking how much easier it will be to protect Bella now. "Is that all we have to talk about?" I questioned. They all nodded and I stood up. "I'm off to see if Bella and Charlie need anything. I'll call if they need more moving hands. You don't mind if I use some of the boys eh Sam?" I ask. He chuckled.

"Nope, go ahead." I left, going home to pick up my truck. I was at Bella's house in twenty minutes. Charlie's cruiser was out of the driveway, so I knew Bella was alone. I saw a flash of chocolate fur so I knew Quil must be on Bella duty. I waved at him before going inside.

Bella was in the kitchen wrapping dishes in newspaper before putting them in boxes for the move. I waited until her hands were empty until I put my hands on her hips, kissing her neck softly. She jumped, turning around with a playful glare.

"Paul!" She shouted, hitting my chest. I placed my hand over hers before she could pull it away, holding it over my heart.

"Hey Kitten." I winked at her and she blushed, stepping closer. She kissed my jaw, the easiest place for her to reach and stood back.

"So did you hear?" She asked, "I'm moving to the rez! Isn't Charlie the best?" I picked her up, placing her o the counter and stood between her legs. We were eye level now, so I took it to my advantage and kissed her.

"It is the best. It's perfect baby. I'm so happy right now! You make everything perfect." She giggled, cupping my cheek.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you to, my Bella." I cleared my throat. "There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about. Wanna go up to your room? She nodded and hopped off the counter. I followed her to her room. I could faintly smell her scent she had left from last night and grinned at the thought, but sobered up when I remembered what I had to tell her.

"So?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Well I have told you most of the legends, but there are some I was not allowed until I had the sign to do so. I had a dream the night before last, as well as last night, that the elders believed to be that sign. You already know about imprinting, but there is something else to it as well. Not all wolves do this with their imprints, very few in fact. It's called marking. It's where I transfer some of my abilities over to you through a mark..." I paused and she spoke up.

"Abilities? Will I turn into a dog?" She sounded playful, but I knew it was a real question.

"No, you will be able to heal quicker, have better sight, smell, hearing, I'm not sure about balance, I don't think you can be helped in that department, but maybe," I teased just to lighten the mood, "But the main one is that you won't age until I do. When I told you about wolves I mentioned the never aging thing right? One day we will age together, but if you accept me you won't age. It also changes your scent; you will smell like a mixture of you and me. It's so others know your mine." I was nervous, my stomach in knots.

"Wow...so what is this 'mark'?" she asks me.

"Well, it's a bite actually, it goes right here," I move her hair and show her where the mark goes, just below her left ear. "The mark is binding, if you accept, you're stuck with me forever, even in death."

"Paul I want you forever, of course I accept. Paul I love you so much." She leaned towards me and kissed me softly. "Now we just need to tell Charlie about this." Fuck, well this should be a great conversation. I couldn't be like 'Hey Charlie, just so you know I am going to bite Bella during some intense wolfy sex and mark her as mine, altering her, and she won't age! Is that alright with you?' Yeah that would not go over well. I'll have to talk to Billy.

"We'll figure it out, love."

"I know we will, now help me pack." She kissed me again and went back down stairs. I smiled and followed.

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Give me your opinions! Reviews really help, and speaking of reviews my story has over 100! Is that not amazing? The more reviews I get the more I will write so review! Next chapter I will work up to the marking, but that won't come until chapter 12, possibly 13. Seth will phase and Embry will imprint sometime in the near future. **** Let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so, so sorry! This has been written for a while, but FanFic wouldn't let me update! Any who, sorry about the wait! Remember to review after you read, if I can get up to 140 review I will be a happy writer, and happy writers update faster ;) **

**Chapter Eleven **

**Bella's POV **

Paul and the rest of the pack helped Charlie and I move down to the rez. The house was great, about the same size as what we originally had, but I had my own bathroom. I had done a happy dance about that, much to Paul and Charlie's amusement.

Paul was extremely helpful, he painted some of the rooms; I had chosen browns and beiges for the color scheme so it matches the furniture from the old place, and helped me with the heavy boxes. The rest of the pack set up the furniture, a task that Billy and Charlie supervised over a beer or two. Or four. Needless to say by the end of the move I was dealing with a very happy Uncle Billy.

Emily had volunteered to make dinner for everyone since my kitchen was still half unpacked. It was great, hotdogs, hamburgers and salad. We ate at Charlie's place, enjoying the view of the beach. The pack decided to play a rather violent game of football, but since Embry was on patrol they had one too many people. Quil volunteered to sit out and keep me, Emily and Kim company.

Later on in the evening all of the adults retired to Billy's place, leaving the pack and the imprints on the beach. Paul and Jared made a bonfire while the rest of us lazed around.

"Let's play truth or dare again!" Emily said, smirking at Sam. "I might just want to see Sam in a pretty bra again." Sam scowled and shrugged. Everyone agreed enthusiastically so we set it up. Embry would start.

"Hmmm, Paul, truth or dare?" He asked. I felt Paul's sigh at being chosen first.

"Dare," he said, glancing at the fire.

"I dare you to...receive a hickey from Sam. On your chin." He smirked, proud of himself. Paul looked like he was going to kill someone, and Sam didn't look much better. Emily and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What the fuck Embry?" Sam said, his eyes accusing. Embry just shrugged. "You're going to pay for this one, you little shit." Sam pulled himself off the sand and knelt in front of Paul, a disgusted look on his face, and started sucking.

After about thirty seconds he pulled away and a nice sized hickey that would heal before the end of the game graced Paul's chin.

"That shit is nasty. He's all prickly." He said while whipping his mouth. Paul was busy glaring at Embry.

"Quil, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I smirked at him, surprised by his answer. He looked nervous.

"Okay, if you could be a girl for the day who would it be and why?"

"Ariel from the little mermaid because she is hot and I would die to know how mermaids have sex." Everyone was dead quiet, looking at each other.

"Okay...that shit is fucked up." Kim said, shaking her head. "I don't think I will ever watch that movie again."

"Emily truth or dare?" Quil asked, ignoring the funny looks he was receiving.

"Truth." She looked terrified, poor girl.

"What do you think is your best physical feature?"

"Erm...I don't know?" She looked at Sam, who chuckled. "My legs I guess." It was true, she did have nice legs.

"Okay, now let's see those nice legs of yours." Quil winked at her, and she giggled. Sam growled, pulling Emily onto his lap.

"Only I get to see her legs." I shook my head and he looked at me.

"Technically the whole pack has. Only Kim and I haven't." He shrugged.

"Whatever." Emily broke in then.

"Kim, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick mustard off Embry's armpits." Kim looked disgusted.

"Emily! You were supposed to give me something easy! What the hell?" Jared was laughing just like everyone else. Emily passed the mustard to a smirking Embry who put a generous amount on his armpit.

Kim walked over, glaring at Emily the whole time, and licked it off. "Eww!" She huffed, sitting down beside Jared again. "Sam, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...pour water on the front of your pants and walk to Billy's and cry that we are picking on you. And someone has to videotape it."

"Kim you do realize that I'm twenty-two years old?" He asked, looking mad.

"So? Just do it!" Sam poured a glass of water on his pants and him and Jake left. We sat in comfortable silence until they got back and I could swear that I saw a blush on Sam's cheeks. Jake held out the phone for me which I took. Paul and I watched as Sam cried and said he was being packed on.

"Billy, Charlie! The others are all picking on me!" He whined, his voice quivering. Billy looked at him like he was on drugs.

"Sam...did you er...have an accident?" He said, pointing at his pants. Sam nodded. "Oh, you haven't had one of those since you were ten...or was it eleven?" Sam looked mortified, throwing glares at the camera.

"Billy! Do something! They are picking on me! They hurt my feeeeeeelings!" He dragged out the last word like a toddler. Charlie was in hysterics, holding his sides as he laughed at the 'over grown toddler'. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared on the little screen holding some sort of box.

"Here Sam, Bells uses these when she is PMSing too, maybe they will help?" Sam looked confused until he read the 'TOAMPON' sign on the front. He huffed and chucked the box at the shaking camera.

I don't know what was funnier, the look on Sam's face, or the look on Billy's. Paul and I were killing ourselves laughing as we passed the phone around.

After we were all done laughing at Sam he asked "Bella truth or dare?" I knew my turn was coming.

"Dare." I said, hesitantly.

"I dare you to call your mom and tell her you got married in Vegas." My eyes popped. Rene was really against young marriage. I could tell her later it was a dare, but she will flip shit over the phone. I looked at Paul and put on a brave face. I took out my cell and called her number.

"Bella!" My mom's cheery voice came on.

"Mom...I need to talk to you. I..." I looked at Paul.

"Bella?" She sounded worried.

"I got married mom. I-I went to Vegas and got married." I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited for it.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she started talking again, "Bella, you aren't pregnant are you?" I was mortified.

"Mom, of course not!" I was about to go on when Quil yelled,

"Bells, babe, come on to bed!" I glared and my mom started yelling again.

"BELLA, DON'T GET IN THAT BED! DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" I cut her off.

"Mom, I have to go. I love you!" I ended the call and threw a stick at Quil.

"Thanks for that." The game went on for a little while longer, but everybody was running out of ideas. Soon we all broke up. Everyone but Paul going home. We were lying on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bells!" My father slurred. Oh my god, he was _so_ drunk! I heard shuffling and Billy's voice came on.

"Bella, your father is going to stay here tonight; he wanted to make sure you have someone stay with you. He'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" He was gone before I could say anything. I snuggled further into Paul.

"So you'll stay?" I asked, yawning hugely. I felt him nod as he picked me up, carrying me bridle style into my room. I fell asleep with a grin on my face in my Paul's arms.

**Paul's POV **

I woke up to my angel kissing my jaw. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Bella, her hair a sexy mess. "Hey," She purred, raking her nails down my chest. I felt my breath hitch and felt Bella smirk against my throat.

"Hi," I stutter out, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her on top of me, nipping at her collar bone. It was my turn to smirk when I smelt a wave of her arousal in the air. "My Bella, mine." I say, nuzzling her hair.

Bella straddled my waist, shifting her hips teasingly, causing a groan to erupt out of my throat. "I love you," She murmured, her voice dripping lust and promise, "Till the day I die. I will always love you; I want to live with you for as long as I can." She paused, looking me dead in the eye, "Mark me Paul. Please. I want you to take me. I want you to alter me. I'm yours."

I stared at her with wide eyes, unsure how to proceed. I wanted to mark Bella, the sooner the better, but should I? Bella must have seen the confliction on my face because she pulled away; pulling me so we were kneeling in front of each other. "Please?" She whispered, breaking any resolve that had been built. I groaned, attacking her soft lips with mine.

I pulled away when Bella was gasping for breath and laid my forehead on hers. "Bella, you need to understand this will not be soft and gentle. I'll never hurt you, but this will be different from the last time. When I mark you, I'm going to get a little bit...dominate. I don't want to scare you..." I looked her in the eyes, afraid she would change her mind.

"I'll never be afraid of you. Never. I trust you absolutely." She said, her doe-eyes wide. Without another word I crashed my lips to hers and took control, sucking her tongue into my mouth. I pulled away and tore her shirt off her, not caring about ripping it, and took off her bra. I left her mouth and descended to her breasts.

I kissed the hardened bud gently before taking it between my lips, sucking gently at first, but my strokes got harder and longer. Bella was moaning my name, pulling my hair. Once I was done with her right nipple I gave the left the same attention. Her arousal hung in the air, the sweet smell driving me on. I knew there was no way I could stop now. I needed her. I was afraid though, not knowing exactly what to expect. Bella spoke up to calm me.

"Don't be afraid," She murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of her words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it.

"Forever", I agree, kissing her fiercely.

The moon shone down on us through the window like a spotlight. I shuddered subtly. So many emotions were coursing through my body, but when her hands pressed my body lust over took everything else.

Bella grabbed chunks of hair, pulling the roots roughly, understanding what I needed better than I did. I growled against her lips, and was rewarded with another wave of her delicious arousal. I wasn't holding back, I couldn't. I was giving her all of me and I knew she could handle it.

**Bella's POV (I know Paul's POV was short, but I want to do the marking in Bella's POV) **

***Lemon***

I pulled away from Paul, undoing the shorts he had slept in, smiling when his straining erection sprung free from its restraint. He watched me with hooded eyes, his chest moving rapidly, fists fisted at his sides. I slid off the bed, undoing the jeans I had slept in and slowly pulling them down my legs. I needed him, and I needed him soon.

I had just gotten my jeans off when he walked towards me. I was paralyzed by his predatorily strut. The wind was knocked out of me when he scooped me in his arms and brought me back to the bed. I assaulted his neck with my fervent kisses; I didn't want any of this ecstasy to stop for a moment. He pulled me away from him and sat me on the bed. I got on my knees and pulled him from standing in front of me towards the bed. He crawled on the bed, hovering on top of me, so I pulled his face towards mine and bit his lips, he growled against my mouth. I will never get used to that sound.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tipped my body back. He fell on top of me and our kiss never broke. His weight on my struggling lungs made me gasp. Feeling his body meld against mine was a welcoming feeling. He took his finger and lazily dragged it along my side, from under my arm to my waist. My body convulsed against his, he wanted to savour this slowly. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, ankles crossing behind him. He pushed his hips against me urgently; his body was asking me "Do you know what you're doing to me?"

He kissed me harder, almost violently, as his finger trailed the back of my thigh, my lock on his waist loosened. I already felt spent trying to hold him still. I let my legs fall limp. He pulled away from me and spread my legs apart. He gently broke the kiss, lowering it to my thighs.

He lowered his head to my left knee and kissed the inside of my thigh. My heart felt like it jumped into my throat, abstracting my ability to squeak. He kissed the other thigh. I breathed through my mouth, my nose wasn't able to bring in the air I needed to keep from passing out it seemed. His mouth moved closer towards my heat. Our eyes locked briefly. I felt like I was melting from his gaze. I needed him. Fucking NOW.

I felt his finger move up and down my dripping folds, gathering my juices, before placing a small kiss on my clit. I moaned as he kissed his was back up my body. He held out his wet digit for me and I cautiously took it in my mouth. It actually tasted really good.

I sucked desperately, knowing it's what Paul wants. He was running the show right now. He pulled his finger away, my lips quivered at the absence. That same finger found its way to my core. The digit traced my nether lips slowly, and dipped inside my heat.

"Paul!" He teased me, smirking and my needy noises before he retracted his hand. I groaned, tossing my head back and forth.

"Bella, I need you to get on your hands and knees." His voice was strained, but the order in it turned me on almost passed bearing. I did as he said and looked over my shoulder biting my lip.

"Christ Bella, you're so fucking sexy. I am so lucky your all mine." He said as his hand ran down the curve of my back. "And you are all _mine_, baby, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know how good my control will be. Please let me know if anything is wrong." I looked into his eyes and nodded, wiggling my hips against him. With one more groan he thrust inside of me.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pleasure, my hands fisting around the sheets. I was panting and moaning loudly, which only set Paul to thrust faster. He ploughed into me, the new angle made me tighter around him. It felt amazing, the pace was fast and un-yielding. I was completely at Paul's beck and call. Whatever he wanted, I would give him.

"Fuck Bella, so fucking good!" He growled, sounding like a predator. "Does this feel good baby? Do you like me fucking you like this?" Oh Shit, he was sexy when he talked dirty. His grip on my hips tightened as his body slammed against mine. I was surprised to see the bed still in one piece.

"Fuck Paul! Please...I need..." I trailed off when I felt his finger flick my clit. I held in a scream of pleasure, which he noticed.

"Don't hold back Bella. I want you to fucking scream my name!" I moaned at his words. His pace increased even more, rubbing my clit roughly and I felt the coil in my stomach.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" I chanted as he pounded into me. It was amazing, and I think I just found my favourite kind of sex. Rough. I would have to get him to explore that later on.

Paul knew I was close. He pinched my clit roughly and angled his body so he was hitting my G-spot. I screamed, thanking God that we had no close neighbours. "Fucking cum Bella, cum all over me." Paul demanded. "I want to feel you around my dick, who do you fucking belong to? Fuck!" He was close as well.

"You! I'm yours!" I scream, my body seizing up as I cum, hard. I saw stars as he continued to fuck me. Just as I was coming down from my high I felt a sharp pain below my left ear. The shock of it sent me into another earth-shattering orgasm.

After a few more thrusts Paul collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He tenderly licked my 'mark', tucking hair behind my ear.

"My beautiful Bella. Mine." He growled, nuzzling into my hair. I turned in his arms so I could face him, there was something different in his eyes. He wasn't Paul. Well technically he was, but he was the wolf too, the wolf who had just claimed his mate. I gently kissed his lips and snuggled into him, sighing in content.

"I love you Paul, so much. I'm yours." He held me closer than, breathing in deeply, before responding.

"And I'm your, my love." He was fully Paul again, the wolf being dormant for the time being. My only wish was that the wolf comes out to play often during out love making.

**Hey, so let me know what you think! I have plans for the next chapter, so it will hopefully be up in the next couple of days! Let me know what you thought of the marking, which was hard to write. This whole chapter was hard...lol. Anyways please REVIEW! Reviews will make me update faster, so the more I get, the more I will write, even if the review is just a smilie face...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I have over 150 reviews! I am so happy! Keep it up! So anyway, here is Chapter 12! **

**Chapter 12 **

**Paul's POV **

I woke up with my girl, my world, in my arms; head resting on my chest with her hair sprawled out around her like a mahogany halo. I smiled down at her peaceful form. I smiled softly, more aware of her than I had ever been. It's like I can feel her essence, her everything. I knew she would be able to feel me as well.

I sat still, not wanting to break her mood of bliss and content and lost myself in thought. I had marked Bella, it was obvious. To me and any of my brothers that is. She smelled different; not just a scent on her skin, but her actual scent was a mixture of her and me. If smelt fucking amazing.

I ran my fingers softly up and down Bella's bare arms, smiling wider when she shifted herself closer to me. This was amazing; I never wanted to leave her side. Ever. I glanced at the clock, hoping it was still early, but of course it wasn't. It was after ten and I knew we had to get up. I softly shook her shoulder, pushing hair off her face.

"Hmmm," She sighed, turning her face into the crook of my neck. I chuckled.

"Bella, baby, it's time to get up." I whispered. She rolled on her back, grinning lazily at me.

"Good morning," She said, her voice slightly husky with sleep. I leaned over to give her a kiss on her fuck hot lips, which she responded to eagerly. She pulled away and got out of bed, stretching. I noticed her wince, and stood next to her.

"Baby, are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" Oh my god, if I hurt her...well I don't know what I'll do...Fuck!

"I'm fine, sore muscles. Not entirely unpleasant." She smiled. "I feel different." She mused, tilting her head to the side. "I can smell better, like you said I would. You smell amazing." I laughed and rested my head on top of hers.

"I love you Bella. You don't regret anything?" I felt her shake her head.

"Nothing. Not one moment of it. Paul, I promise you it was amazing. Fantastic really. I am so happy to be yours. I am so happy to wear your mark, but right now I am going to go be happy in the shower." She pulled out of my arms and threw a wink at me as she walked away; chuckling to myself I went downstairs to make breakfast.

I was just putting toast in the toaster when I heard the phone ring. I was unsure if I should answer, so I left it, I would let Bella check the message later. Once the toast was in the toaster I started making scrambled eggs, the only kind I could successfully make, and thought about Bella.

Last night had been amazing. The connection Bella and I had shared was amazing. I had never felt something so intense, ever. I couldn't wait to do it again. And again. The thought put a smile on my face. I must have been pretty spaced because Bella, the klutz of the century, had managed to sneak up on me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I turned and smiled.

"You were right; this has helped with my balance." She said happily. I bent down to kiss her before turning back to the stove. The toast popped and she went to deal with that while I dished out the plates. Breakfast was quiet, spent mostly gazing into each other's eyes. It was perfect, she made everything perfect.

Ring, ring! The phone rang, shrill and demanding. Bella scowled a little and got up to answer.

"Hello?" She asked. I could hear the person on the other line, but I didn't recognize the voice.

"Bella," I saw her tense up, and I laughed. I recognized the voice from her phone conversation at the beach yesterday.

"Mom! God, I'm glad you called. I was going to call you later on..." I looked at her with amusement. Her tense posture had relaxed slightly.

"Isabella, you have some explaining to do. Do I need to come out there?" I heard the threat in her mother's words. Bella giggled.

"No mom, it was a dare. I got dared to call you and tell you. I guess my friends knew I would be scared shitless to tell you something like that." She laughed again and her mother joined in.

"Thank god! I was about to get a plane ticket so I could beat my 'son-in-law'." I chuckled and Bella laughed. She talked to her mom for a few mom minutes before she got off the phone. I sat back down and she came to sit on my knee.

"Do you have any patrols today?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have from twelve to six. What are you thinking about doing?"

"Oh? I don't know. I'll finish unpacking and go see Emily ad Kim." I smiled at how well she fit in with the pack, they all loved her.

"That sounds nice." I kissed her shoulder, teasingly, before I got up to take the dishes to the sink. She started kissing my chest, moving up to my neck, to my ear.

"Paul, I need you." Her voice was low, her eyes lit with an intense fire. I groaned, knowing that even if I wanted to I could never, ever, say no to Bella. I leant down to kiss her passionately, my hands resting on the swell of her hip. I quickly picked her up, tossing her over my shoulder, as I made my way to her bedroom. I smirked when I smelt her arousal.

I put her down so I could get on the bed, but was quick to pull her on top of her again and she adjuster herself so she was straddling me. I was wearing just boxers and Bella was in my t-shirt. I loved seeing her in my cloths, it was fuck-hot.

Bella was kissing my throat when she moaned against my flesh, and I realized quickly I was grinding her core against my swelling cock, creating a friction my aching body needed. She quickened the pace my hands had set, grinding harder against me till a low growl emanated from my chest.

"Mmhm." She groaned, her mouth seeking out mine. I decided it was time to get rid of her shirt, well my shirt, so I tugged it off, tossing it on the floor, forgotten and unwelcome.

I kissed my way up the valley between her breasts, briefly pausing, before paying my way to her pulse point where I paid extra attention. She never hesitated in my movements, giving herself over in complete trust. She laced her hands through my hair, pulling my mouth to hers, her tongue darting across my lips, deepening the kiss with a frantic need.

I took a moment to just look at Bella, my eyes greedily grazing over her small form. Ah the sweet sight of Bella naked. She ruined me for all other women, that was for fucking sure. I saw only her. My fingers trailed lazily along her body, circling her belly button once, and then both her hip bones. I heard her breath hitch and accelerate as my fingers continued their path down, pushing her legs wider apart where she kneeled over me.

She leaned forward and kissed my neck. I could hear her inhaling my scent, much like what I was doing to her. I led my fingers across her dripping folds, growing harder at the touch of her arousal. So wet, only for me. My thumb grazed across her clit, and her body shuddered against me, "Oh fuck..." She hissed, "More...please, I need fucking more" She cried, and I slipped two fingers into her, feeling her walls tighten around me.

Her hands gripped my shoulders, her breath hot across my neck, each moan she breathed brushing across my ear. With one hand slowly fingering her, the other held her hip firmly to me.

"I'm so...babe, if you keep it up, I'm going to fucking cum." She groaned against my ear, her hips bucking against my hand. I smiled, immediately speeding up. I moved my other hand down to play with her clit.

"I want to hear you Bella" I growled against her cheek, "I want you to cum. I want you to scream my name." Her body shivered against me as she let out a small moan which quickly built up to screams of pleasure.

"Mmhm. Your turn..." She said as her hands traced patters on my chest, lazily.

I thought she might be tired so I tried to argue, but the gleam in her eyes stopped me. She smirked as I relented, her hands tugging the waistband of my boxers down. "Teach me?" She asked, looking up at me threw her lashes.

She started slowly rubbing my dick, before gently kissing the tip. I groaned. After a moment of uncertenty she wrapped her wonderful lips around my cock, taking me deep in one movement. I fealt my head hit the back of her throat and I growled, the feeling so great. I balled my fists in restraint, not wanting to hurt her by losing control and fucking her face.

Bella was having none of that, with a glare she sped up her movements until I couldn't stop my hips from moving with her. I laced my hands through her hair, my body rocking forward against her. She worked with my own rhythm, her tongue sliding over the head of my cock every second thrust, and swallowing around the head as I buried myself in her mouth.

"Oh damn...fuck Bella...God!" I grunted between thrusts, my hips picking up speed as I pushed further towards my release. Bella noticed my tension and she became almost as erratic as I as she sucked. I was about to cum, but I couldn't seem to be able to get the breath I needed to warn her. I came hard. She swallowed as much as she could, but it was too much, and she pulled back before I was finished, cum splattering her face.

Fuck me, it was hot.

I groaned at the sight of her, my cum covering her face. She grabbed a shirt, my shirt, up of the floor, and whipped the remaining cum off her cheek and chin. I was instantly hard again, just thinking about it and I needed to fuck her.

So that was what I did.

She was on her back with my cock inside her before she could register movement. I threw her legs up over my shoulders and leaned into her, growling, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, my mate."

Her eyes darkened as her hands clenched the bed sheets, I slid my hands beneath her ass I lifted her up of the bed, slamming her body into me, and meeting her with every thrust.

"Oh my God!" She groaned, her back arched, breasts bouncing with every hard motion. Her words became a jumbled mess of cusses and my name. I reached down to rub her clit and felt her tense. I pushed her over the edge and felt her cum hard around me. I wasn't done.

I sped forward, my hands grasping at her shoulders as I ground against her, forcing my cock deeper inside her. I flipped her to her knees before burying myself back inside her. I thrust as hard as I could, needing to be back inside as soon as I was out.

"God Bella, you're so tight! FUCK!"I groaned, feeling my own release imminent. I leaned forward so I had access to the bite mark under her left ear. As soon as my lips made contact I felt her shudder. A few more pumps and we came together.

She collapsed on the bed, and I fell beside her, taking her in my arms and kissing her forehead. That was some fucking intense shit just then.

After awhile I checked the clock to see that it was quarter to twelve and I knew I had to go patrol. I sighed as I sat up, pulling on my cut-offs. "Do you have to leave?" Bella asked as she came to stand in front of me, her arms around my waist. I chuckled.

"Yes, but if I could get out of patrol I would baby. I love you and I'll see you at six." I kissed her softly, lovingly, before making my way down stairs and out the door.

Once I was in the tree line I phased to find Jared, whom I usually patrolled with, already there.

_Hey man, what's up?_ I ask, starting loping threw the forest.

_Not much, same old same old. How about you?_ –Jared

Imaged of last night and this morning flashed threw my head and Jared laughed. _You marked her man? Wow. Congrats! But would you mind keeping the details to yourself, I don't want to see Bella like that, I mean she is a pack sister, it's weird._ – Jared

I was about to respond when my nose was filled with the nauseating scent of a vampire. I recognised the scent, there had been no traces of her since before I had imprinted on Bella, but she was back. The redheaded leech who wanted to harm my imprint. I snarled as I follow the trail and I know Jared is on his way, reading my thoughts.

To my dismay the trail was leading to the beach, to close to Bella's house. I was panicking when I heard Jared howling, alerting the others of a problem. We followed the trail until Bella's house was in sight and that's when I felt terror. Hers and mine.

The house door was open and I heard Bella scream and the leech laugh. I howled again, in both rage and fear. My Bella was in danger. Everyone else had made it to my side and they were all focused on what to do. I was about to go inside, which would cause damage to the house, when The leech appeared with Bella on the porch.

Bella's eyes were wide, terror etched onto her face, as Victoria held her hair, tilting her head to the side. I saw her sniff Bella's neck and I snarled, lunging forward.

On instinct the leech threw Bella out of the way so she could protect herself as I herded her away from my girl. Embry, who was closest to Bella, phased human to make sure she was alright. I saw him pick her up and take her inside, and I was thankful, she did not need to see this.

Victoria tried to get away but the others boxed her in. She knew, we all knew, that this time she was not getting away. Since it was my imprint she was after Sam let me do the honours of killing the bitch, which I did with gratitude.

I left her ripped apart for my brothers to deal with as I rushed to Bella. Her and Embry were in the living room and when she heard me enter she jumped up and into my arms. I smiled over her head at Embry as he left us with a chuckle.

"Is she dead?" Bella asked, her cheek resting on my chest.

"Yes, she's dead. She will never bother you again." She sighed in content as I held her, the threat of Victoria no longer over her head. The feeling of her content mixed with mine made me do something I had never done before. I fucking purred. It was low, rough, but still. Fucking purred.

Bella looked up at me, smiling. "That's sexy, the purring." She kissed my jaw and smiled at me. Sam decided to come in and ruin our moment.

"Paul, Bella," He smiled at us, obviously knowing I marked her, I mean her scent was mixed, but her mark was visible as I had moved all her hair over her right shoulder when I was holding her.

"Hey Sam," Bella smiled. I nodded at him, but kept my eyes on Bella's neck. O her mark.

"I was just going to tell you that patrol is of for the day since I need to go meet with the elders and the leech is dead so you have the rest of today off. Emily is making a big dinner tonight if you want to come." I nodded at him again which caused him to chuckle. He knew exactly how I felt.

Sam left soon after and I brought Bella to the couch where I laid down with her in securely in my arms. We stayed there in silence, both lost in thought, until she fell asleep. I don't know how I will ever manage to sleep without her in my arms. It will suck when I have to go home tonight.

I finally drifted off with a smile on my face and my girl in my arms. My girl, mine. I slept easier knowing that she wasn't in danger now.

**You know the drill, REVIEW! What do you think? The next chapter the Cullens might come back, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! Jake will defiantly imprint soon and Seth will phase...I had a couple reviews asking about Colin and Brady, but they won't be in this story, I have enough wolves to try and incorporate. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so here is the REAL Chapter 13. I posted one full of errors, replaced it with an edited version, but I decided to re-write because I didn't really like it...at ALL! I will be the first to admit it was an EPIC FAIL! So here is the (hopefully!) good Chapter 13! **

**Chapter 13 **

**Bella's POV **

"Bella, you ready?" Kim's voice floated up the stairs. I gave myself one last glance in the mirror before descending the stairs to meet Kim and Emily in hall. We had decided to have a 'Wolf-Girl-Day' and spend time together. I was excited.

"Yup! Now let's go!" We were spending the night at Kim's house since her parents are out of town for the summer **(It's summer in case I forgot to mention it)** so we would have the place to ourselves.

We piled into Kim's small car and drove to the only real store La Push had, in fact Quil's parents owned it, to buy snacks and movies for tonight. We decided to get The Notebook and The Hangover **(due to the small selection)** and to eat we got a tub of chocolate ice cream and some cookies.

We were in the line up when Kim waved at somebody over my shoulder. "Hey Claire!"

I turned to see a girl about a year younger than Kim and I making her way to us. I smiled as Kim introduced us. "Bella, Emily this is Claire, we went to school together. Claire these are my friends Bella and Emily." I shook her hand and smiled. We talked until we heard Quil's voice.

"Guys, you're my last customers before I get off, could you hurry up? He whined good humouredly. We put our items for him to check out and bag for us. He gave us his discount and we paid. After that was done Kim introduced Claire to him.

"Quil? I'm not sure if you know each other, I mean you're in the same grade so maybe, but this is Claire. Claire this is Quil." I saw Quil's eyes glaze over and looked to Claire who looked just as shocked as Quil. Yup, he imprinted. I grinned at Emily.

"Well, we had better get going, see you later Quil, it was great meeting you Claire, hopefully we see each other soon." With one last smile at them both we made our way back to Kim's car, giggling about what we had just seen.

"I can't believe it! So many of them have imprinted. It's just Jake and Embry now...The legends said it's supposed to be rare, guess not." Em mused, her eyes dancing with excitement. "You never know, maybe next time we do this there will be four of us!"

"Oh! I hope so, Claire is great! I helped her with math when I was a senior and she was a junior." Kim said. I smiled. Kim would be the type to help out younger students.

We made it to Kim's house quickly and started dinner, frozen pizza since none of us wanted to cook, and sang along to the radio. It was nice, just being girls. We teased each other and talked about the imprints and future plans. It was fun.

We sat down with our pizza to watch The Notebook and ended up passing a box of tissue back and forth. I ended up sprawled across Emily, head on a pillow in her lap, on the couch with Kim sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

We all agreed to do something else before we watched the other movie and went upstairs to get changed into our PJ's. I wore simple cotton shorts and a t-shirt and Kim was dressed similarly. Emily came out in sweats and a t-shirt.

We painted our toenails and made popcorn before we put in the second movie. We had all seen The Hangover, but we still killed ourselves laughing. Leslie Chow was hilarious. It was getting late so we decided to go to bed. We stayed in the living room with a queen sized air mattress that Kim and Em shared while I was on the couch. We talked for awhile more before passing out.

**The Next Day – After Bella Gets Home **

Last night had been fun and we agreed to do 'Wolf-Girl-Days' more often. It was still early so I called Paul knowing he didn't have patrol. He answered on the first ring. "Hey babe."

"Hey. Do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm on my way." We hung up ad I waited for Paul to get here. It took about ten minutes before he let himself in.

I hopped off the couch and sprung into his arms, kissing his cheek. "Hey!" I said brightly, smiling. "I missed you!"

He chuckled. "I missed you too babe." He said as he picked me up and sat me on his lap on the couch. I leaned back against him and sighed. I never wanted to leave his arms. "So I was wondering, do you want to go out tonight? Get away, just us?"

"Where?" I asked, curious. I turned in his lap so I was facing him.

"Port Angeles. We could go see a movie and have dinner." I grinned at him.

"Sounds like fun! When do you want to leave?" I asked.

"Well, the movie will probably start around five and I want to go to dinner after, so how about we leave at three so we can hang out first?" I nodded, glancing at the clock. It was one thirty now so I decided to hop in the shower.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready...I'll see you at three." I kissed him softly before going upstairs. I faintly heard the front door close.

After my shower I blew dried my hair so it flowed in soft waves down my back, adding some curls in for volume. I did my makeup natural, just highlighting my features. After I was done with that I walked to my closet to pick out what I wanted to wear. I smirked when I had made my choice, Paul would love this.

**Paul's POV **

I waited at the bottom of the stairs as Bella finished getting ready. I heard the light clicking of her heels on the tiled floor and held my breath as she came into my view. She looked fantastic. She was wearing a mid thigh length white skirt with a floral design and a blue tank top tucked into it. She matched the outfit with nude coloured heels and natural make up. She was mouth-watering. **(outfit on profile)**

When she noticed me staring she smiled. I held my arms out for her and gently pulled her into an embrace.

"You look so good, my Bella." I whispered in her ear. She giggled, holding on to me tighter.

"Thanks. You ready?" She asked, pulling away slightly. I nodded and led her outside to my car. The ride to Port Angeles was quiet; she held my hand the entire way. We didn't fill space with mindless chatter, we just _were_. Every now and then we would catch each other's eye and smile, she was, once again, fucking amazing.

We got to the theatre and I bought our tickets to see the new horror movie out, after Bella insisted she did not want to watch the comedy. It was such a small theatre that it only played two movies.

We were in the concession line when I heard the most unpleasant nasal voice. Lauren. Fuck.

"Paul! It's, like, such a coincidence seeing you here! I was, like, so going to call you later! We should, like, hang out! Wadda say, you wanna have some fun tonight?" She completely ignored Bella and talked in what she thought was a sexy voice, but it was really just annoying and migraine inducing. I grimaced.

"No, Laure." I replied curtly, wanting her to leave. She huffed.

"Paul, be, like, serious .I know you, like, want me." I heard Bella snort.

"Lauren?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. "I don't think Paul wants you, or he would be her with you, not avoiding your calls like the fucking plague. Get over yourself before you _like totally_ make a fool of yourself." Bella sneered out the words 'like' and 'totally'. It was very hot to see her mad and jealous.

I smirked as Tyler came out of the men's room, throwing a glare my way before placing an arm around Lauren. "You ready to go babe?" He asked in a bored voice. She nodded, glaring at Bella before entering the theatre with Tyler. Thankfully they were going to see the comedy. Bella turned to me with a smirk of her own.

"So Lauren has set her sights on you has she?" I shuddered dramatically.

"Ugh! Yes! Poor me. She's awful! And what the fuck is up with her voice? It's fucking awful!" Bella giggled and tugged my hand in the direction of the theatre.

I held Bella through the entire movie and to tell the truth I was shocked. I thought she would be afraid. I guess with all the shit she's been through with the Cullens, wolves and the nomads she didn't scare easily.

Once the movie was done I brought Bella out to dinner to a little pizza bar my mom used to bring me to after we had visited my grandpa in Seattle. I decided to tell Bella everything about me. My past, my regrets, my hope, which mainly were of our future, and my fears. I hoped she would in turn tell me about her as well, but I respected her enough to wait until she was ready.

Once we were seated I took Bella's hand in mine. "Bella, I love you so fucking much it hurts some times. When your away from me I feel anxious, I feel a pull towards you. You are my light." I smiled, not caring how much I would be teased for saying something like that when the pack heard.

Bella's eyes widened. "Paul, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. You healed the scars left on my heart, you brought the pieces of me back together and sometimes I forget that I was ever broken. You are my everything." The look in her eyes made me giddy. She was so sincere, so passionate. She was everything.

"Baby, I need to tell you some things about my past..." I trailed off, looking at the tabletop. Her small hand reached under my chin so I was looking in her eyes. They held all the love and encouragement that made me brave enough to start.

I was just about to start when the waiter came to take our orders. I growled lowly in frustration but he didn't hear it. His attention was on my Bella and the way he looked at her made me enraged. He looked at her like she was a fucking piece of meat. Fuck this shit.

"We'll have an extra large cheese with pepperoni and green peppers," I lashed out. I knew that was Bella's favourite kid of pizza and she smiled at me, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles on my palm. The waiter looked scared shitless. Good.

Once he left I turned back to Bella. "My past is not something I have ever talked about with anyone. The pack knows a little, but that is threw the pack mind. I am the best at blocking things, but it is impossible to block everything.

I grew up with my mom. She was amazing, strong and loving. She took care of me and made me happy. My dad was around too, but he kept his distance from my mom and I. He drank heavily. He had a temper too. I think that's why he stayed away, so he wouldn't accidently lose it. It's nice to know he cared that much." I could hear the bitterness in my tone.

"Anyways it was pretty much just my mom and I when I was younger. My grandpa was a big part of my life as well, but he moved to Seattle when I was seven to live in a specialized home. Mom and I visited as often as we could.

Life for me was simple. I went to school, I kept my mom happy and I avoided my dad. It was routine. When I was fifteen mom and I went to visit my grandpa. We were just outside of Port Angeles when a semi hit mom's side of the door. I had to watch her die, wishing it were me instead.

After she was gone I hated myself. Why couldn't I save her? I turned angry. I fought in school, I vandalized, I did stupid shit. I partied and slept around. By the time I was seventeen my dad had split all together. He eventually got arrested for something to do with alcohol, but I don't really know much about it.

I was a shell. Sex, fights and parties were all I did. I did okay in school, but I never applied myself. That is how life went for me. When I was nineteen I phased for the first time and I thought I had lost it. I was terrified and I hated the feeling. Eventually I came to terms and gained brothers in Sam and Jared, the only two phased at the time, and sisters in Kim and Emily.

My life was getting back on track. I had a purpose and I had friends. But I was still hollow. I met you and my world turned around. I met you and my purpose grew. It revolved around you. You may not realize it but you put my mind to ease. You make me simply Paul. Not the guy I used to hide behind. You take away all of my pretences. You make me want to be better. For you, for us."

When I was done speaking Bella was quiet. She had both my hands in hers and had never looked away from my eyes. She seemed to be thinking hard about everything I had said.

"Paul, I'm so sorry you went through all that you did. I am so proud of you; you went through all that shit and you are such a strong, true man because of it." She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she contemplated something. She opened her mouth to speak when the waiter came with our pizza.

He eyed Bella again before he turned to walk away. Good fucking choice. I turned back to Bella and her eyes were set, determined. "I think it's time I told you everything as well." I nodded, silently telling her I would not interrupt her the way she hadn't me.

"My parents married young, right out of High School. They had me a year later. They fought a lot and eventually split. My mom took me away from Charlie to live in Phoenix. That's where I grew up. I never had many friends, never truly fit in. When I was fourteen when mom met Phil.

I like Phil well enough, he's a little young, but he's nice. When I was fifteen they got married. Phil plays baseball and travels a lot. Mom always stayed with me, but I could tell he wanted to go with him. Finally I made the choice to move to Forks when I was seventeen. I know mom still feels guilty, but I wanted to go. I want her to be happy.

My first day of school sucked. Everyone was interesting the new girl. I made some friends and I sat with them at lunch. That's when I noticed them. I was filled in on the rumours of the Cullens. How strange and standoffish they were. I found out for myself first hand.

Edward was in my biology class after lunch. He looked like he was in pain and glared at me the whole time, not uttering a word. He was out of his seat and threw the door seconds after the bell rang. He wasn't there for the rest of the week.

He eventually came back and acted all polite and made small talk. I was wary, but I was drawn to him. After the first snow fall I was almost hit in the school parking lot. Edward saved me, pulling me out of the way. I knew something was up. No one could move that fast, right?

Edward wouldn't tell me and we avoided each other. Never talking. Slowly we went back to talking and one day I went with some of my friends to La Push for a bon fire where I 'met' Jake. I already knew him but hadn't seen him in years. He told me tribal legends, trying to scare me, and mentioned the Cullen's.

He didn't look too much into it, but I did. It clicked. I didn't want to believe it, but I did. Eventually Edward and I started dating. I met his family and I thought everything was good. That's when I met the nomads. James, as you already know, tracked me and bit me. Edward sucked out the venom and James was killed.

On my eighteenth birthday I got a paper cut and Jasper lunged at me. That was the day Edward made his choice. A couple days later he brought me into the woods to break it off. I guess you know the rest of the story..." She looked down, avoiding my eyes. I could feel the hurt and betrayal, but there was no heartbreak. I had healed her as she had healed me.

"I love you." She said it so surly that it made me smile. She looked into my eyes and I kisser her palm.

"I love you to. Are you ready to leave?" I asked. We were done eating. She nodded and I got up to pay the check at the till.

We exited the little diner and walked back to the theatre where I had left the car. I was so happy that we had talked about all of that. It was all behind us now. I had just thrown my arm around Bella's shoulders when I smelt it. There was a leech and it was about two miles away, but I could smell it getting closer.

Once it was about half a mile away Bella stiffened, wrinkling her nose. "Jesus, what is that?" She complained. I growled.

"Vampire." She looked up at me with wide eyes then down the side walk where a lone vampire stood. Bella looked like she was going to faint.

"Edward." Her jaw was set and her eyes on fire. She was shaking in both fear and rage. Edward was glaring at me, small growls erupting from his chest.

"Bella," He breathed. His voice made her cringe into me more. I wanted to fucking kill this mother fucker.

**And that's where I'm going to end it! Mean I know. Anyways what did you think, was it good? Please review! I need your thoughts! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I'm sorry guys! I have been so busy with stuff I didn't have time to sit down and write and when I finally did I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I really had a hard time writing it so I hope it's okay...Thanks for all the reviewers out there, they mean a lot to me! You guys are great! Thanks so much! So here is chapter 14! **

**Chapter 14**

**Paul's POV **

As soon as that fucker said her name she pressed herself tighter to my side. I could feel myself shaking slightly but I was in complete control since Bella was here. Edward sneered at me.

"Bella, my dove, won't you come with me? I need to talk to you." Bella shook her head, looking down. Edward sighed in frustration. "Bella, please. I need to talk to you. I want you back." I growled at him, thinking how Bella was MINE. He snorted, but said nothing.

Bella did though. "Fuck off, Edward. You lost your chance to talk to me. I'm though. Please leave." I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled down into her perfect face.

Edward was snarling at me, probably catching random thoughts appearing in my head about Bella. It looked like he was barely holding himself back from lunging at me and I heard his teeth grind together when I pushed Bella behind me.

"Let her go, Mutt," He ground out. I didn't want Bella to hear so I just thought at him. _I'm not holding her, Leech. If she wanted to go she could. She. Doesn't. Want. To. Go. Near. You. _I thought the words slowly and deliberately and earned a growl in response.

He addressed Bella again. "Darling? I thought about everything. I'll change you myself. I'll give you everything I denied you before. We can spend an eternity together." Just then I smelt three more vampire scents. Bella caught wind of it just after I did. She clung to the back of my shirt and I could hear her typing on her phone, probably texting the pack. She did, however respond to Edward.

"No, I have eternity with the person I love. Fuck off." I smirked slightly. Edward looked really confused and I blocked my thoughts best I could about the marking and what it meant. I don't think he caught on to what it was.

The three vampires were now in sight. A stunning blonde, a huge brunette male, and a honey blond male covered in scars. He was the one that stood out in my mind. Obviously the Cullen's fighter. The female stood forward and slapped Edward across the face so hard his granite skin cracked. Ouch. That much fucking hurt.

We were still on the side walk, but there were no cars on this side of the street since we had parked behind the restaurant. Blondie looked around before glaring at her 'brother'.

"You fucking idiot!" She screeched. "How could you fucking do this? You told us not to come back, you ruined our family, and now here you are trying to 'dazzle' Bella into taking you back! I swear on everything holy to me I will kick your ass and burn the pieces. Don't you think you have done enough to Bella?" She stopped when the big one put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and he removed his hand and punched Edward in the jaw. I heard the granite shatter.

Bella had told me how Edward could dazzle her. No wonder she wasn't looking at him. I was proud of her.

"Bella," the other new male, the empath I think, spoke, "We're going to take Edward away, but if you want to talk here." He handed me a piece of paper that I put i her back pocket. "Please. I promise to keep Edward away. Emmett and Rosalie will not let him near you." She gave the three a small smile, but remained silent. I had something I needed to say.

"Since your back you will need to meet with the pack to renew the treaty. We have no desire to breech it. It would be nice to set fire to that fucker," I said, motioning to Fuckward, "But I'm sure my Alpha wouldn't approve. I'll make sure to contact you about the meeting."

"That would be great. Thank you." He seemed sincere and I nodded at him, backing towards the car with Bella when the fucking ginger had to speak up.

"Wait! Please let me speak with my Bella!" I growled, taking a step towards him.

"She is not an object! She is not yours! Hell, I'm with her and she is not technically mine! Get that through your fucking head! She belongs to herself!" I was livid, but I was in complete control of the phase I could feel. The blonde, Rosalie, stepped forward and slapped Edward again before her mate grabbed her arm. She looked like she was out for blood. Good, if I couldn't kick his sparkly ass maybe she would do it for me? I could hope right?

I could hear and smell my brothers coming from behind me. They came into sight about a minute later, standing beside me and Bella, who was seemingly having a silent conversation with the empath. Edward looked livid.

"Paul." Sam acknowledged me, glaring at the vampires. Quil took Bella's free hand and gave it a light squeeze of brotherly encouragement. Under different circumstances I would have chuckled at his antics, but I was fucking grateful. I could feel her emotions just as well the empath and I knew she was close to her breaking point.

"We are taking Bella home. We will contact you for a meeting about the treaty and how Bella is included. She will not be touched or the treaty is useless." Sam's voice was cold and final and the vampires bent their heads in acknowledgment. We walked to the car, and I hopped in the back with Bella while Quil got in the driver's seat. The others opted to run behind us so Fuckward couldn't get to close. I owed all the fuckers big time.

I looked out the window and saw Edward be restrained by the big one. Obviously the fucker was going to be a problem. Just fucking perfect.

Once we were out of sight I felt as if something was lifted. Obviously Bella did too. She turned her head into the crook of my neck and took long, slow breaths to get a hold of her raging emotions. The empath must have been messing around to keep us as calm as possible.

"Paul...I'm so sorry." She whispered, cringing.

"Why?" I asked, truly perplexed.

"Because they're back. I know you would rather they stay away and never showed up again and now they're back. I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes reading the sorrow. Fuck the leech. She had been happy and he fucked it up.

"Bella, no. It's not your fault they're back. I swear no one in the pack will hold this against you. Everything is going to be fine. Fuckward will never touch you. You belong in La Push with me and the pack and your dad. Everyone loves you and we will get through this together. I promise." I kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

She said nothing else and closed her eyes. She was asleep instantly, her body obviously stressed. I smoothed out the creases between her brows and watched her for a while. That leech put her through so much and now he's saying he wants her back. If it were a few months ago I have no doubt she would have taken him with open arms but I knew she wouldn't, not now. I was truly not concerned about her leaving me. The only thing I was concerned about was her safety.

I would go to hell and back to keep Bella safe and happy. She was mine, but not like a possession. She was something to be kept close and cherished and protected. I smiled slightly at the thought.

Quil, whom had remained silent until now, spoke up."Paul man, I'm sorry." I nodded, smiling softly at him.

"Yeah me too. I wish they would just disappear. Become a true legend. I wish they would stay out of Bella's life for good."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. Bella is my sister and I want to protect her. The pack will do whatever it takes to keep Fuckward away from her." I snickered, liking how Edward's nickname had caught on nicely. "The other three seemed as mad at Fuckward as we did. I really think Blondie might kick his ass later on."

Quil chuckled. "Hopefully. They _did_ seem upset that Edward was here. Maybe they did genuinely love her? Those three at least?" Quil was a good person and had the ability to look past 'labels'. Apparently that included vampires.

"Hmmm, maybe. We'll have to talk to them. I felt her emotions. She was overwhelmed, but she also had some good emotions, when she saw the blondes and the big one. She was guarded, but she seemed pleased, not happy exactly, but pleased that they were there. Maybe it was because they were trying to get Fuckward away."

"Maybe."

The rest of the drive was silent and we were soon in La Push. I pulled Bella into my arms and carried her bridal style up her steps through her door, which Charlie had opened when he heard the car. "Paul? What's wrong? What happened?" He was scared, his eyes glued on his beloved daughter.

The relationship the two shared was remarkable. Charlie was so trusting in Bella, and Bella fully deserved the trust. Bella took good care of Charlie and enjoyed doing it. My mind snapped back to the questions Charlie had asked. "She fine, just stressed. We ran into some leeches in Port Angeles." Charlie looked terrified as he led me the living room where I placed Bella on the couch and covered her with a blanket. After I made sure she was okay I followed Charlie into the kitchen.

Charlie and I sat down and he silently told me to tell him everything. I did. I told him how I told Bella of my past, something he had known the basics of, and how we ran into Edward behind the pizza bar. I told him about the other three and how they had reacted.

"That mother fucker!" He busted out, keeping his voice low for Bella's benefit, "who the fuck does he think he is? Bella is not his own personal play toy! Fuck! If I was able I would kill him for even stepping foot in Washington!" I let him rant, fully understanding.

After a couple of minutes of silence he spoke again, softly. "Paul I want to thank you. You have been there for Bella in ways no one else could. You healed her after that monster left her. You brought her back to life. Thank you." I nodded, not knowing what to say and waited for him to continue since it was apparent he had more to say.

"Bella is very special to me. I love her with all my heart and I'm trusting you to keep her safe. As long as it is back in town I want you to keep a closer eye on my girl. I don't want Edward back in her life. Emmett, well I know for a fact her loved Bella. He called after they left. I never told Bella. Jasper and Emmett loved Bella, still do. They would call to check up and even cried over the phone once or twice. They were really ripped up over leaving her. Even the blonde, Rosalie, called.

They all apologized profusely. This was before I knew what they were, of course, but they were sincere. Alice, who had been Bella's best friend, never called once. Hear them out if they want to talk. They may be vampires, but they are good people. They care about Bella. And if I know my Bells she still cares about them. A couple nights ago we talked about this, actually. She really hates Edward. Loathes really, and she feels almost the same for Alice. Esme and Carlisle, who could have stopped the whole family from moving, are hated as well."

I was shocked. Quil was right. They did love Bella. We would have to discuss this. I answered Charlie. "Of course Charlie. I would die before I let anything happen to her. She's my world. She brought me together, made me a stronger wolf. She put a lid on my temper and made me feel love, something I haven't felt in a while.

If Bella wants to talk to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie than I will have no problem with it, but Edward is not getting anywhere near her. They said the same thing. I need to go speak with the pack and the elders. When Bella wakes up can you tell her I'll see her tomorrow?" Charlie nodded, looking grim.

As I headed towards the door I remembered one more thing I needed to tell him "With your permission I would like to spend more time with her. Knowing that Cullen is back is making my 'wolf' wild and it will be hard for me to not be around her."

"Of course. As much as you need. Night son, see you tomorrow." He shuffled to his feet and said good bye as I went to talk to Sam. This was going to be a long night of arguments. We needed to speak with the Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

I phased and was bombarded with worried pack members asking about Bella. After I told them she was okay we got down to business.

**Bella's POV **

I woke up to the sound of snoring. I groaned and pulled myself into a sitting position, which dumped me on the floor. I looked around and realized it wasn't my bed I fell off of, it was the couch. Huh.

Dad, the source of the snoring. He had woken up when he heard me fall and rushed o help me up. "You all right, Bells?" He asked in a wary voice. I was about to nod when all the memories flooded me. Edward. Fuck.

I started shaking and Dad led me to the couch, taking me in his warm comforting embrace. I cried out of sheer fury as he said soothing words that only a father can say. He gently rocked me while he told me I was safe and he loved me.

After I was done I looked up at him in exhaustion. "Thanks Daddy." I whispered. His eyes filled with tears and he cleared his throat to speak.

"You want to go upstairs to bed? I'm sure Paul will be here by the time you wake up next." I smiled slightly and nodded. He helped me off the couch and we walked upstairs together.

Once I was alone in my room I sighed. Edward 'wanted' me back. Fuck. That. I would not let him put a strain on what Paul and I had. Not now, not ever.

I noticed I was still in my date clothes so I quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt and crawled under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep. I knew I was safe. Vampires couldn't get into La Push and since I was, once again, the object of a vampire's fascination, of their cruel games, I would always have a wolf within hearing range. I wondered idly who was out there tonight. Paul was probably with the elders.

The next time I awoke I felt Paul there. I smiled as I rolled over, burring my face in his chest. He must have climbed in bed with me. "Morning," I mumbled. I felt his chuckle.

"Good morning." I looked up at his face and smiled slightly. He leaned down and kissed my nose, such a sweet gesture, and sat up, pulling me with him. "Common, we need to get downstairs. My five minutes are up." I looked at him in confusion and he continued. "Charlie gave me five minutes to get you out of bed before he came upstairs. I guess he doesn't remember asking me to spend the night on the last bonfire, but then again he was pretty trashed. Any way I have been watching you sleep for four minutes so my time is up." I laughed and got out of bed, stretching my stiff muscles.

"So what's happening today? I mean with everything that happened yesterday..." I trailed off, looking at the floor.

"Well we have arranged to meet with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to discuss the treaty. They were wondering, and you can say no, if you wanted to come." I searched his face, shocked when I found no trace of bitterness. There was a little crinkle on his nose showing his distaste for vampires, but it didn't seem personal towards the three.

"I don't know...it's just them three? Not..._him_?" I was wary, not wanting to get my heart broken over losing them again.

"Just them. They want to talk to you. They have some things they need to explain to you. I talked to them over the phone last night."

I sighed, unsure about what to do. I really never blamed the three of them and I did want to talk to them but I was afraid they would leave again, but last night they acted like they had not wanted to leave, even Rosalie. I looked into Paul's eyes, trying to find the right answer. He seemed to want me to go, which really confused me. I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll go." My voice wavered.

"Okay baby. While you get ready I need to speak with Sam. I'll come pick you up in an hour. I love you." He kissed me, softly at first, but it soon followed the path that most kisses did. He licked my bottom lip demanding entrance and kissed me like it was the last time he would. I melted against him, knotting my fingers in his hair.

We pulled away, both panting for breath and I smiled. He really knew how to counteract my emotions. I hopped out of bed and got ready for the emotional rollercoaster that awaited me today.

**Okay so there was chapter 14, hope you liked it. That was extremely hard to write...sorry for the wait! I just want to let you know that Bella will NOT forgive Edward, Alice, Esme or Carlisle, but will, however, forgive Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Edward might lose a limb or two...I'm not sure though. Now go on, REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! I tried to update faster than I have been lately, so here is Chapter 15! I hope you like it! There will be some new POV's in this chapter so I hope you like it! You guys are amazing with the reviews, keep it up! Thanks a million! **

**Chapter 15 **

**Jasper's POV **

After Bella was out of sight Emmett let Edward go, but stayed close. Rose was growling softly and I could feel conflict raging inside her. I sent waves of calm around to keep everybody in check and Rose immediately relaxed.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward demanded of us. I looked at him in confusion. "Why did you let her go? The four of us could have fought, and won, to get her back. To break whatever he has done to my Bella! Why?" I glared.

"Fuck you, Edward. We let them go because Bella is happy. There are no forced feelings; I know you can feel that through my mind. She wants to be with him. She loves him. You will not fuck her over again. She is my sister," I motioned to Rose and Em, "Our sister and we will do what we need to do to keep her happy. She deserves to live her life the way she wants to."

Rose looked like she had something to say and spoke up before Edward could start up again. "Edward you made us leave and I supported you for Bella's sake. I wanted her to have a normal human life. She doesn't deserve a vampire's life. She is too pure. Her humanity is something she deserves to keep. I agreed to leave for Bella.

I called Charlie when you were in China or who knows where ever the fuck else, and he told me how she was. Our leaving destroyed her. She was dead inside. A shell. I had faith that she would eventually heal and fall in love and have kids and grandkids and a human life with us as a mere nightmare in the back of her mind.

She's finally alive again. She looks radiant and happy and content with Paul. She never, and I mean never, looked like that with you because you dazzled her too often. At first it was for the greater good but once you got a taste of controlling her you never stopped. You took away her will. Paul was right, he wasn't holding her, and she chose not to come to you." Rose finished, leaning into Emmett's chest and looked at the ground.

I could feel protectiveness and affection pour off her when she spoke of Bella and gratitude and admiration when she spoke of Paul. She really did care for Bella. She had altered her outlook on life.

Emmett decided it was his turn to speak up. "Edward you're my brother, and I love you, even if I don't particularly like you right now, but Bella is my sister. From the moment you brought her home she was my sister. When we left I sincerely believed it benefited her, that she would live a normal happy life, but like Rose I kept contact with Charlie. She was never happy, not until she met Paul. I talked to Charlie about two months ago, after she met Paul, and he said she was getting better, that he thought a boy had something to do with it.

As much as I wanted to know who the boy was, how I wanted to be able to give the ';big-brother-speech' I never could. I didn't want to risk her happiness. I knew she felt just as abandoned form us as she did from you.

You fucked over everyone, not just her. If you ever cared for her at all than just leave her alone now. I will not leave her again. If she lets me back in, if she can ever trust me again, I will protect her." The protectiveness that came off of Emmett was strong. He never felt this protective of Alice, who had been his 'sister'. Alice. Rose and Emmett loathed her just as much as I did.

Stupid bitch.

"Fine!" Edward yelled. "If you won't help me get back my Bella I will get Carlisle, Esme and Alice. They will help me for sure." He turned and ran off.

"What a fucking pussy." Rose grumbled, causing us to laugh. We started walking to where we had left Emmett's hummer when my phone went off. I checked the caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

A low voice sounded on the other line. "Jasper?"

"Yes...Paul?" I took a wild guess. His voice sounded familiar.

"Yep. Sorry, I got the number from Bells while she's asleep." I smiled. He sounded so tender when he spoke her name. Quite different from the emotionless voice he used for every other word he had spoken.

"That's fine." I waited for him to tell me the purpose of the call. Probably a meeting about the treaty.

"My alpha wants to meet with you and the others, minus Fuckward, at the treaty line. He wants to meet tomorrow. Are you available?" His tone, still emotionless, held a briskness to it, like he wanted to be off the phone and somewhere else. Probably with Bella.

"Tomorrow is fine...and Paul?" I asked hesitantly. He grunted and I continued. "Thank you."

"What?" He sounded surprised.

"For taking care of Bella. There is so much I wish I could tell her. We didn't want to leave her, Emmett, Rose and I. We all love her like a sister. We called Charlie t-" He cut me off.

"To check up on her. Yeah, I know. He told me earlier on."

"Oh." I didn't know how he would react, but I needed to ask. "Do you think Bella could come to the meeting?" I waited for him to lose it, but he remained silent for a couple of moments.

"I don't know. The choice is hers. I can ask, and even if I don't want her there, it is her choice. She is my equal, she makes her choices. I won't keep anything from her; she would have my fucking balls if I did." Emmett laughed quietly, probably getting a visual of that. I had and I had to admit it was humorous. Rose looked proud. "I'll ask her in the morning."

"Thank you."

"Okay so is nine okay? We'll be on the southern treaty line. Just follow our scent."

"Nine is good. I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you Paul." We ended the call and Em drove us to the hotel we were staying at. Why vampires needed a hotel was beyond me, but whatever.

My mind wandered, trying to think of how to talk to Bella. What if she didn't want us anymore? Emmett decided to distract me from my thoughts by tackling me to the ground. We started sparring, careful not to break the hotel room, just happy to be having fun. Something we hadn't had much of since we left Forks.

The rest of the night we all sat around and talked, just reminiscing and joking around. I could feel their nervousness about talking with Bella and I completely understood. They were afraid she would reject them. I was too.

The next morning we all got ready in silence. None of us knew what to say. We waited until nine before we went to look for the wolves' scents along the southern border. It didn't take long before we found them. The alpha and another were in human forms and the rest were wolves. I noticed right away that Bella wasn't here and I looked at the alpha.

"She's on her way…her and Paul had to speak with Charlie this morning about…something." He chuckled and I could feel his humor. I looked at the ground until I heard four paws hitting the ground in a graceful lope. I looked up to see Bella, the tiny, fragile human girl, riding a huge silver wolf. Paul was by far the biggest wolf phased, although I bet the alpha was bigger.

When Paul came to a stop the alpha moved to lift her off his back. Bella smiled as her feet hit the ground and moved forward to kiss Paul's muzzle. It was obvious, even without my gift, to see how in love she was.

I heard her take a deep breath before she turned around to face Emmett, who had been all but bouncing, Rose and I.

**Bella's POV **

Paul came back with Sam after I was ready for the meeting. Sam gave me a small, tense smile. "Hey." I greeted, holding the door for them to come in. I led them to the kitchen where I had cookied for Charlie cooling. Sam gave me puppy-dog eyes and I huffed, tossing one at him. He grinned after he inhaled it.

"So…" I prompted after neither of them started talking.

"So…" Sam said, his voice teasing. I laughed and stuck my tongue at him. I knew he was trying to make me less tense and I appreciated his effort. Paul cleared his throat and Sam's face became serious.

"Well Paul and I decided what to do. All of us, minus you and Paul, are going to meet them at the treaty line to make sure Fuckward isn't there. Embry will call for Paul if all is clear and he will come with you. The treaty line is quite a ways away so would you mind riding Paul?" I cocked my head, confused.

"Like his wolf?"

"Yup. It's safe don't worry. Em and I do it all the time, she loves it." I laughed.

"Okay then. What happens after we get there?"

"Paul will phase human. The only ones that will remain human are Paul, Jake and myself. Well and you, but you're so extremely untalented and can't change into a wolf…" He sighed dramatically and I laughed.

"Whatever."

"Any ways after that I don't really know what they are going to say. It'll be okay, they won't touch you if you don't want them too, unless they want to burn." He held my eyes as he said this, totally serious. He was protective over me and I knew I was safe with him, with Paul, with the pack. My boys kept me safe.

Sam left a little while later to go to the boarder and Paul took me outside so he could phase. I had seen him in his wolf form before, but he took my breath away. He was fantastic. His silver fur was so soft that I couldn't resist the urge to bury my face in his shoulder, the highest place I could reach. Paul was huge.

He must have gotten the signal he was waiting for because he laid down on his belly, flipping his head back as if telling me to get on.

I swung my leg over him, gripping tightly with my thighs as he rose from the ground. I leaned forward to hold on to his neck as he started loping through the forest.

I knew he could go allot faster but he seemed content to go at a speed he knew I was comfortable with. I was grateful for that. I saw a break in the trees and the closer we got the more shapes I could make out. I saw Sam and Jake in their human forms and everyone else, minus Quil, who must have the northern patrol, in their wolf forms.

When Paul came to a stop Sam came forward and lifted me off. I grinned at him, silently telling him that Emily had been right. He smiled back slightly as he put me on the ground. I kissed Paul's muzzle to say thank you and took a deep breath before I turned around to face Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

Emmett looked, well, excited. Jasper looked calm and collected, and Rosalie surprised me. It looked like she was crying, without tears of course, and that confused me. Why would she be crying?

I heard a whoosh and looked to see Paul at my side in his human form wearing just cutoffs. For a moment I felt my lust spike before I pushed it back. There would be time for that later. I heard a throat being cleared and looked to see a very uncomfortable looking Jasper. I blushed and hid my face in Paul's shoulder mumbling out something that might have been an apology.

I didn't know what to say to them. I wanted to talk, but I was afraid to get my hopes up about them. I knew I would always care about them, even Rosalie, but I was afraid to let them back in. Even though I had Paul who had healed me, the scars are still there.

My anxiousness was getting higher when Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. His warmth soothed me. I felt my muscles relax slightly under his influence.

Sam decided to break the silence that had settled over the clearing. "Well, I guess we're all here now. Let's get started." The three vampires nodded and I listened patiently as Sam went over the treaty. Paul had be tight against him to provide warmth and comfort as the morning drone on.

After the treaty was covered Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Bella?" She asked in a horse voice, like she was holding in cries. I looked up at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do or say.

"Bella, I'm so sor-ry" Her voice broke on the last word as she fell against Emmett's chest, her eyes welling with venom that would never fall. I though over what to say.

"Rosalie…I-" She cut me off.

"No, Bella. You need to hear everything before you say anything. You need to know why…" I simply nodded and Jasper, who seemed much more composed started talking.

"Bella," His voice was soft, sorrowful, "I want to start with my story. The other two have things to add and change, but I want to start." I nodded, leaning further into Paul.

"On the night of your birthday, when I…"He locked eyes with me, seeming unsure.

"They know everything." I said, guessing why he was hesitating.

"Right, so on your birthday, when I…attacked," Even though the pack knew about this a small growl erupted through them. I shot them a look and they shut up. Jasper continued. "Something snapped inside of Edward. After he took you home he called a family meeting. He told us to pack and tie up loose ends, that we needed to leave. We fought long and hard about it. Alice," He spat the name, "Was all for leaving. She said we had to support our 'brother'. Esme and Carlisle only thought about their 'Golden Boy', not about how the rest of us felt.

Rose, Em and I wanted to stay, to help you. I felt how you felt about us. I knew what our leaving would do. Eventually we left, convincing ourselves that you would be better off with your human life. It broke my heart to know that you would be in pain.

We went to Alaska to visit family friends and that's when I filed for divorse. Alice became unbearable to be around. She bitched and whined that Em, Rose and I were being stupid, that you are just a human girl, that you are nothing.

We called Charlie to check on you and what we heard broke us. I felt so bad. I wanted to go to you, but I thought I owed you the chance to move on, to fall in love, to _live_. One night Rose called Charlie and Em and I were listening and he mentioned Paul, and how happy you were. I was curious, but knew that I couldn't risk you happiness by returning.

One night I heard Edward talking to Carlisle about coming back for you. I kept close tabs on him and when he disappeared the three of us followed his scent and found you in Pert Angeles." He remained silent so he must be done.

I had been looking at the ground while he spoke, but now that he was finished I looked into his eyes. They were full of pain. "Oh Jasper…" I whispered, my eyes filling with tears. "Thank you." I stepped away from Paul and cautiously, so the pack would know what I was doing, walked towards him. He hugged me softly, the pack was restless, I could hear them shifting their weight uneasily, and let me go.

I looked over at Rose and Em and smiled. Em wasted no time at all. He scooped me up and spun me around, which earned warning growls from my boys. He put me down and stepped back. Rose hugged me softly and whispered in my ear.

"Can I talk to you sometime, privately? Over the phone, if you would prefer. I have so much I need to tell you, but it is…private."

I nodded and returned to Paul's anxious arms. He crinkled his nose. "Babe, hate to tell you, but you stink." I laughed. They did smell pretty bad.

"You guys don't smell too great either. Even you Bells, wadda do?" Emmett asked. I blushed and mumbled incoherently.

"Hey, what's that?" Rose asked, pointing to my neck. I looked at Paul with a wild blush and wide eyes. This was embarrassing. Shit.

"Oh, erm…" I stuttered, trying to find the words.

"It's her mark as my mate." Paul said softly, gently caressing it. Emmett looked confused before his eyes widened.

"What…you mean you marked her? What does that mean? How does it happ-" He cut himself off. "Oh." He seemed to get 'how' I got it. I blushed again.

Paul ignored this and spoke. "It means that we are tied to each other. That I am hers and she is mine. That we belong together. It means she had received some of my traits, mainly senses and balance, and I have received some of hers, like her level headedness and humanity. I had almost lost myself until I found her. I forgot what it was to be me."

Paul had just declared himself to me and I smiled, tracing his jaw. I used my eyes to tell him how much I loved him and he seemed to understand.

"Erm…right then. So Bells, we good? I know we have some making up to do…lots of it, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to get my widdle sissy back." Emmett using words like 'widdle' sent me into a fit of giggles. It was hilarious.

"We have some other things to discuss," Sam said, speaking for the first time in a while. "I'm sure you remember Victoria and Laurent?" They nodded, looking confused. "Well their dead for trying to harm a pack member." Their eyes flashed to me and back at Sam.

"What happened?" Rose asked in a horrified voice.

Paul took over from Sam in telling them what had happened. He told them about Laurent in the meadow, the chase for Vicky, the imprint, which Jasper seemed fascinated about, everything. I had gone to sit by Quil, who had joined us a little while ago when Embry went on patrol. I leaned against his soft body and watched Paul speak. Eventually I felt my eyes get heavy, odd since it mustn't be past noon, and dozed off against Quil.

**Rosalie's POV **

I watched fondly as Bella fell asleep. It was nice to know that she was less breakable thanks to Paul's 'mark'. She was also immortal for the time being. I was thrilled that she could still have children; I knew that she would make a great mother.

I had always feared the wolves, Edward said their minds were savage and they were blood thirsty but I found them rather pleasant, apart from the smell. They loved Bella and wanted her safe so I didn't hold their reactions against them.

After we were done, not long after Bella had fallen asleep, we said our goodbyes. I gave Paul my cell number, the hotel number and Emmett's cell number. He said he would give them to Bella. We watched as they left, Bella in Paul's arms. She was aware of him even in her sleep as she smiled when he held her.

We went back to the hotel and discussed what we had learned about the wolves. They were fascinating and Jasper couldn't wait to learn more about them. We wanted to gain their trust completely and eventually become genuine friends with the pack, with Bella.

Em and Jaz were playing on the x-box that came with the room when my cell buzzed. I looked to see an unknown number. "Hello?" I answered.

"Rosalie?" I recognized her voice.

"Yes! Hi Bella!" I waved to the boys and left the hotel, wanting this conversation to be private.

"Hey…you told me you wanted to talk to me privately and I thought this would be a good time, I mean if it's okay with you? Dad's home, but he can't hear, he watching the game, and Paul's on patrol."

"Of course, now's perfect. I'm really glad you called."

"It's no problem. I wish I could meet you, but I promised not to leave La Push."

I was confused. Wasn't she home with her dad? "What do you mean; didn't you say your dad was home?"

"Yeah, we moved to La Push when we had to tell him about wolves…and Victoria." Oh, so he knew. He probably knew about us being vampires as well. I hope he didn't hate us.

"Oh…well that's fine, the phone works."

"So what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize. For everything. I know that when we were still here I acted like a bitch and truth be told I wanted to scare you away. You were so human, so perfectly human, that I didn't want you with Edward. He didn't deserve you, your humanity.

I knew that if you stayed together you would eventually be changed, you would lose your chance to truly live. You would not be able to age, to change. It really take's its toll. You would never have children, grandchildren. I was trying to save you from that fate."

"Rosalie…" I cut her off.

"Rose." I said firmly.

"Rose, thank you." I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "thank you for looking out for me while I was with Edward and thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for calling Charlie and caring." I could hear the gratitude in her voice.

"You don't hate us for leaving?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No. I never truly did. Edward yes, and now that I know the truth I am pretty pissed at Carlisle and Esme. Alice…well she's a bitch." I chuckled at that. I completely agreed.

"So I have to make dad some food, maybe I'll see you around. If Edward comes back can you let us know? Sam and Paul's request."

"Sure! Call me whenever."

"Of course. Bye Rose."

"Bye Bella."

After we hung up I ran back to the hotel room and plopped myself in Emmett's lap, taking the controller from him and won the game that Jasper had been winning until that point. I laughed at his scowl. It felt good to be so carefree. The day had gone well. One day the wolves, Bella and us could be friends, we just had to show the wolves that.

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! I updated as fast as I could, so I hope you liked it! Edward and the others might be coming soon, I haven't decided. Next chapter will have a Paul's POV and Seth WILL phase! If you have any ideas/feedback REVIEW! Please! I am thinking that Rose, Emmett and Jasper will get accepted by the wolves soon and they will be allowed on the rez? Do you like that idea? Lemme know! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I really did try, but I experienced some writer's block. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, but this is my story, hope you like it! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I am currently at 239, which is more than I expected I would get. Thank you all for being patient with my writing pace, which I know is not great. I am working on it, truly. Anyway here is Chapter 16! **

**Chapter 16**

**Paul's POV **

It's been two days since we met with the...Whitlocks? Yeah, I think that's what we decided to call them since they were no longer Cullens. We had not seen them since, but Bella had talked with them over the phone a couple of times.

They didn't seem so bad, stank to hell and back, but were okay. They really, truly cared about Bella and wanted to keep Fuckward away from her and that made them allies in my book. I was off patrol in an hour and was looking forward to seeing Bella. Charlie was okay with me being there way more often than normal and had been talking to me more often.

He and I spoke of Bella, of the future, of everything, okay well not everything he did not need to know about our sex life, that's gross. Fucking eww. He hated the Cullens and spoke nicely about the Whitlocks. He was grateful that they, especially Rosalie, had made efforts to keep Bella away from Fuckward. Eve he spoke to them over the phone.

Billy and Sam were thinking about the treaty lots. They might let the Whitlocks on our land since they weren't Cullens and were our allies. I was hesitant, but Bella seemed to want this. I wanted her to be happy. And safe. They were three more protectors for Bella, I was not complaining.

I was lost in thought when the pack mind, just me and Sam, went crazy. I could hear someone's confused mind.

_What the fuck? What's going on with me, is that a fucking tail? SHIT! I knew I should have said no at the part last night...FUCK! Mom's gunna kill me! _

I recognized the voice, Seth. Sam howled to get the others to help as we jogged towards Seth, who was in his back yard. As we got closer I could hear Harry trying to sooth him, urging him to get into the trees.

Everyone else had phased and was close by. Jake decided to go talk to Harry to see if he got mad, or if there was a threat. Vampires only triggered the gene if they were a threat, so we knew it wasn't the Whitlocks that triggered it. Damn, there goes our 'easy patrols'.

Sam and Embry, the best at soothing, had calmed Seth down and were explaining everything to him. I could hear Seth thinking insults to Sam, who he was not fond of since he broke Leah's, his older sister's, heart.

He soon understood about the imprint and apologized for the colourful things he had said, but he still wasn't pro-Sam by any means. He gravitated to Embry, who helped him phase back. Seth was still scared, but Embry, who knew him the best since their moms are best friends, took him to the beach to calm down.

My patrol was over and I headed to Bella's. When I got there I could hear Charlie on the phone and Bella upstairs. I waved to Charlie before heading up to Bella. Yesterday Charlie had insisted that I didn't need to knock, that I was always welcome here. He really approved of me, much to Bella's delight. She had laughed about the fact that Charlie had openly detested Edward, even before he knew the truth.

Bella's door was slightly ajar so I soundlessly pushed it open. She was sitting on her bed looking down at something in her hands with her back to me. I quietly snuck up and kissed her neck, which caused her to jump a foot in the air. I chuckled until I saw her face.

Tears streamed down her perfect face and her eyes were haunted. She looked terrified, but there was a furious light in her eyes as well. Oh shit, please dear lord don't let that be aimed at me. Shit. I thought back to everything I did and found nothing that would get this reaction. I looked at her questionably and she spoke, her voice hoarse.

"The Hunter's, the ones that moved into the Fork's house, sent me a package today. They were putting new flooring in my old room and found these under the floor boards." She gestured to the bed where I saw a CD and some face down pictures. I gingerly picked up the first photo and flinched when I sae Bella and Fuckward smiling back at me.

"When he left he promised me that it would be like he never existed. I pined for him for months, and now when I'm finally whole again he's haunting me. He shows up in Port Angeles and now I find all of the stuff he had stolen from me? It's not fair!"

He had hidden stuff under her floor boards. That's just plain creepy. What the fuck? No wonder he was a hundred year old virgin. Man, that must suck, I almost feel for the guy. Almost. He must have a bad case of blue balls. Well he was dead...maybe they were blue? Okay, gross. Thinking about vamp balls, never going to happen again. Ever. Fucking disgusting. Think of something else Paul. Granny panties, baseball, Ah Ha, I know, Sam's toenails, that shit is just plain nasty. I don't know how Em deals with it.

"No," I said, pulling her into my lap. "It's not fair." She tucked her head under my chin ad just breathed. I knew my scent calmed her, just like her scent calmed me. Her fingers were lightly tracing patters o my arm and I almost shivered at the gentle touches.

"Seth phased," I murmured into her hair. I pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Really? Wow, he's so young..." She looked upset. "I...it's all my fault. If I didn't attract danger, vampires, he wouldn't have phased...Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm so-" I placed my finger o her lip to quiet her.

"No, it's not your fault. He has it in his blood. Most of us, like me, Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, have the blood line from one side only. Seth and Jacob have it on both sides. They would have phased anyways. I do wish he could have held out for a couple of years, it's unfortunate he has to be in this world so soon."

She looked down and I tilted her chin up to kiss her sweetly. "Don't blame yourself." She nodded and kissed me back. After a couple of minutes Charlie hollered up the stairs.

"Kids, Billy said for you to go to Sam's. Something important." I helped Bella off the bed and we walked downstairs arm in arm. Charlie looked happy and Bella raised a brow at him.

"What's up dad?"

"Well, as I'm sure Paul told you Seth phased, but more importantly Jake imprinted!" He was smiling ear to ear. He cared about Jake and I knew at the beginning he had wanted Bella and him together, before he knew everything.

Bella looked just as excited as her dad at the news. "Really, on who? Do I know her?" She was practically bouncing. Hell I was excited too, just for different reasons. It was an unspoken rule in the pack not to bring up the whole 'Jake, Bella, Paul' elephant. I was ecstatic that Jake would now refrain from wanking off to the mental image of Bella naked which I had accidently given him.

"You know her, but I'll let Jake tell you himself." Charlie was teasing her and I couldn't help but chuckle at Bella's irritated huff. She glared up at me and smacked my arm lightly.

"C'mon!" She said, tugging on my wrist. I laughed again. My girl was so impatient sometimes. We said good bye to Charlie and headed outside. She was walking to her truck when I caught her around the waist.

"Nuh uh, we're running." She looked up at me and smiled. I led her into the trees and phased, lying down so she could climb on my back. She gripped with her thighs and leaned low over my neck, holding on to tuffs of fur.

I took off at a soft jog so Bella could enjoy it. I knew that she knew I could go a lot faster, faster than a leech, but she seemed content to go at this speed, which was faster than a truck. That said something about my jog.

We got to Sam's house quickly and I weren't down on my belly again so she could get off. She decided to slide off and I couldn't hold in my wolfy laugh at the look on her face when she landed on her ass. I quickly phased and pulled in shorts so I could help her up. She still looked stunned.

"You okay babe?" I asked once she was securely against my chest, feet on the ground. She nodded and I could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. I chuckled again and led us out of the trees towards Sam's house. Everyone was there with their imprints, minus Jake and Quil whose imprints didn't know yet, ad was sitting around the large table. I flopped in my chair and led Bella to sit on my lap.

I smiled warmly at Seth who was sitting by Embry, the only one apart from himself who was not imprinted. "Hey Bella!" Seth said, happily. I knew they knew each other, I mean their dad's are pretty close.

"Hey Seth, how's it going?" I could hear her concern in her voice and apparently so could Seth.

"I'm good Bells, how are you, I mean with everything goin' on?" Bella shrugged, avoiding the question.

Seth was doing really well, I knew he was always an even tempered guy, but after he had phased back human he had not had one incident. I knew the pack was impressed with him. I could see it.

"Okay, stop talking!" Sam said, shaking his head as the noise died away. "This is a pack meeting, not a social event." There were a few chuckles but no one spoke. "As you know the elder's and I have been discussing a treaty with the Whitlocks to allow them on our land. The treaty has gone through and we will talk with them about it tomorrow, maybe you can call?" He asked, addressing Bella. She nodded, but remained silent.

"Great. Also we have a new pack brother, Seth. You all know each other now. Welcome Seth, but we also will have a new pack sister, Jake's imprint." Sam had a strange expression of disapproval, gratitude and anger on his face as he spoke of Jake's imprint. "Jake, care to explain?"

Jake looked so happy that, even though we had never gotten along very well, I was still happy for him.

"Yeah, thanks. Well, obviously, I imprinted. I haven't phased wolf yet, so no one, apart from Sam, knows who...Seth, sorry man, but I imprinted on your sister." It was silent until Seth's growls broke the tense atmosphere. Embry and Jared, who had pushed Kim towards Bella and I, got up and dragged Seth outside. Jake looked shocked.

"What?" He asked dumbly. I stood up, gently setting Bella on her feet and led him outside, away from Seth so I could talk to him. "First off, congrats. You aren't my favourite person for obvious reasons, but I am glad you imprinted. Second off, you're an idiot. Why would you tell Seth like that? She's his sister who has gotten her heart broken by one werewolf already." Realization settled into his face.

He was obviously just thought about Sam and Leah's history. Had he seriously forgotten? Jeez, he was dumb.

"Shit...awe, fuck. How did I forget that? No wonder Sam looked so pissed...shit. Now I have my alpha pissed at me. And my imprints brother is going to hate me...fuck." I chuckled slightly and he glared at me.

"Fix it." I said simply before walking away. He sort of deserved it. I did hope, however, that now he wasn't moping over Bella we could become friends and that he and Bella would fix things. I knew she missed him, and I understood that. He had put her back together. He was her best friend.

Once I was inside again I sat down beside Bella, who was talking to Emily and Kim. They were talking about some sappy movie they wanted to watch at their next 'girl night'. I turned to Jared who looked bored out of his mind.

After ten minutes of listening to boring 'girl talk' I had had enough. I needed to have Bella to myself. I stood up and stretched and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Come with me?" I said it as low as I could and was rewarded with her shiver of desire. Jared, who had heard, rolled his eyes.

"Bye guys!" I said before I threw Bella over my shoulder caveman style. She laughed and squirmed, but I held her firmly in place. I jogged, in human form, to my house. It only took about five minutes.

I didn't put Bella down until we were in my bedroom, where I placed her on the middle of my bed. She was looking at me with wide eyes as she slowly scooted back to the head bored. I grinned at her. She looked like prey right now, and I was defiantly in predator mode. I growled lowly and was rewarded with the smell of her arousal in the air. I breathed in her sweetness heavily, allowing my instincts to take over.

I knew that this would be a game of cat and mouse, with Bella being the mouse. The thought alone made me growl again. She moved quickly so she was off the bad, on the opposite side as me. She seemed to know what was about to happen. This always happened at some point after the marking. I had heard stories.

I crouched slightly, getting ready to spring at Bella as she slowly backed away, her eyes never leaving me. I waited for a couple of seconds before I leaped over the bed and trapped Bella between the wall and my body.

"There's nowhere to run, little girl." I growled in her ear. She shuddered and leaned further into the wall. I smirked down at her and brought my hand up to caress her cheek. She bit her lip like she was thinking and suddenly ducked under my arm.

I laughed as I caught her waist and brought her back against my chest. I let my hands wander down her sides, across her hips, which here annoyingly covered with jeans, and back up her stomach. I lightly grazed her breast before I stopped, hands on her collar bones. "You have to many closes on." I accused.

I didn't give her time to respond before I had her t-shirt off and started unbuttoning her jeans. She caught my hands in hers before I could rid her of the awful things. I was surprised and caught off guard that she was able to get out of my grasp.

She whirled to face me and held my eyes and she backed away. I couldn't help it as my eyes raked down her frame. Her perfect breasts were covered with a sexy black lace bra and her jeans hung dangerously low on her hips. I let out a predatory growl before I started stalking her. She kept a safe distance between us.

She finished unbuttoning her jeans and pulled down the small zipper. She carefully slid herself out of the denim as she backed away from me. Fuck me. She was wearing a matching set. Her black lacy panties were fucking hot.

I snarled as I stalked her, and this time I had no intention of letting her get away. She seemed to know this. Her efforts at evasion doubled as she avoided my advances. My wolf both enjoyed and detested this game. I decided to even the score and got rid of my shorts leaving me in just my boxers. Bella's eyes darkened with lust.

She had lost her concentration and allowed herself to be herded into the wall again. Once she felt it behind her she tensed up. She knew the game was over, that I had won. I smirked as I closed the space between us. "Gottcha" I growled in her ear as I pulled her away from the wall.

She gasped as I started kissing her neck, purposely avoiding her sensitive mark. She groaned when my hands moved down her sides and slipped inside her panties. She was soaking wet. Just for me, _mine_.

I slipped two fingers inside her tight heat as I kissed her neck, restraining my urges to bite her mark. I let my other hand wander to her breasts as I brought pleasure to my girl. Soon she was grinding her hips into my hand and moaning shamelessly.

I brought my hand out of her panties and turned her around to face me. She was panting and her eyes were glazed over. I kissed her softly as I undid her bra and slipped the straps over her shoulders and down her arms. She was so fucking perfect.

Once I had her top completely bare I lifted her up and carried her to the bed, crawling on top of her. I kissed her lazily, slowly training my mouth downwards. Once I got to her panties I took them off and kissed her slit. She was so wet, so warm. I groaned as I dove in.

It didn't take her long before she was screaming my name and grinding into my face, holding my hair tightly with her small fist. I hummed softly as she came which brought on a new round of wails and pleas. I knew she had had enough and she was too sensitive so I stopped, kissing my way back up her body.

"I love you, baby." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said in a satisfied voice. She rolled me off of her and got on top. She kissed me, tasting herself and I got even harder, if that was even possible. She ground herself onto my straining erection, teasing me through the material of my boxers.

I groaned and she seemed to take pity on me for she took off the boxers and pumped me softly for a minute or two. I wanted to whimper when she stopped but her hand was replaced with her hot, wet pussy. I groaned as she lowered herself onto me. "Fuck!" She cursed as my dick disappeared further into her.

I put my hands on her waist to help her, she weighed nothing to me. Together we set a fast pace and she came two more times before I finally came inside her. She was leaning forward and I couldn't help it, I bit her mark. I wasn't expecting it but she screamed as her body tensed up in her fourth orgasm of the day. I couldn't help but smirk.

After she rolled off me we just stayed there, her head on my chest, for an hour. I was so content to listen to the eave pace of her breathing. She was so fucking perfect. Her breathing was slowing down and I knew she was about to fall asleep when my cell rang. I cursed and checked the ID. Sam.

"Hello?" I asked, annoyance clear in my voice.

"Paul. Did you guys call the Whitlocks?" Oh. Shit, I forgot.

"Oh, erm not exactly...We'll get right on that'"

"If you weren't so busy be 'on that' it would already have been done." I heard howling laughter in the background but chose to ignore it.

"We'll do it right now."

"And Paul," He said before I could hang up, "Mention I want a meeting with them tonight, okay?" I agreed and hug up with a small groan.

"What?" My girl asked.

"We forgot to call the Whitlocks."

"Oh! Oops." She looked at me and smirked. "It was your fault, you know. You distracted me." I laughed but didn't deny it. It was my fault.

"I guess I'll call them now." Bell said as she grabbed her bag off the floor where it had ended up earlier on. She scrolled threw her contacts before she found the one she wanted.

"Hey Bella!" I recognized the voice as the big one...Emmett I think.

"Hi Emmett. Is everyone there? Can you put me on speaker?" Bella asked.

"We don't need speaker Bella, vampire hearing, remember?" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I need you to put it on speaker so I can hear all of you. Geez." Bella said, shaking her head slightly. Emmett gave a small embarrassed chuckle and then I heard two more chuckles over the other line.

"Hey Bella!" The other male, Jasper, said.

"Hi, Bella." Rosalie greeted, more subdued then the other two.

"Hey guys. So Sam talked to the council and they decided to expand the treaty line. Since you are no longer Cullen's he wants to make a new treaty with the Whitlocks, which is what we have been calling you down here by the way. Sorry Rose, but Hale was associated with the Cullens and McCarty doesn't have the right ring to it." They laughed.

"So, a new treaty, huh. I assume it will be the same as for the Cullens?" Jasper questioned.

"Nope." Bella popped the 'p'. "It's different. You can come on the rez..." I heard gasps and mumblings on the other line.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Sam wants a meeting with you guys tonight."

"Of course. We'll meet you at the border line at seven. Will you be there?" Jasper asked. Bella looked at me and motioned for her to give me the phone.

"Ah, Paul would like to speak to you. Here." She handed me the phone and traced patters into my palm absently.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey wolfy." Emmett said. I snorted, but ignored it.

"So the meeting tonight. Bella will be there, but so will the full pack, minus who ever will be patrolling, the counsel and possibly Bella's father. He would like to see you I believe. Seven works for us. Eastern border."

"Of course, we'll see you there." We ended the call and Bella and I decided to get dressed and go to her house. We took my car rather than run and got there quickly. Charlie was inside with Billy.

"Hey dad, Billy." Bella greeted, giving both men a peck on the cheek as she headed for the fridge to get ingredients. I sat down at the table to talk to them as Bella worked.

"The Whitlocks agreed to meet with us tonight." Charlie smiled slightly.

"That's good. You comin' along Charlie?" Billy asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. The council going too right? And Bella?" I nodded.

"And the pack, minus whoever will be patrolling. Probably Embry and Seth. Seth can't be that close to vampires. Not yet.

The conversation shifted to sports and I got up to help Bella. After dinner we all drove to Sam's to meet with everybody else that was going. It was a large party, but this was something new to the tribe. We had never let a leech on our land. Not voluntarily.

**Hey, so I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took me so long, I had to sort through so many ideas and I changed more than half of it. I had Embry imprint on Leah, but I want this to resolve everything between Jake and Bella, which it will. Next chapter will be the big treaty meeting and some Eddie drama, possibly. No promises. Anyways, please, please, please REVIEW! Please? Let me know what you think! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, so here is Chapter 17, hope ya'll like it! I don't own Twilight or the Characters, but this is my plot line! **

**Chapter 17 **

**Paul's POV **

We were the last to arrive at Sam's. The pack was assembled as well as the council, minus Billy who came with us. Quil was staying back to patrol the rest of La Push while the rest of us met with the Whitlocks on the Eastern border.

Sam had some quads that Charlie and the council could take and a side car for a very reluctant Billy. Jake was going to carry his dad's wheelchair to the site so he would come a little bit later than the rest of us. Bella was going to ride me in wolf form while I ran with the rest of the pack, who were going earlier than Charlie, Jake and the council.

Sam was finishing off some minor details and I went in the woods the phase. Bella waited until I came back out and gently pet my fur, causing a low purr to emerge from my chest. She smiled and kissed my muzzle then said the least romantic thing that has ever come out of her mouth.

"Come on, Paulie, sit boy!" She said like she was talking to a dog...erm I mean a real dog. No, like a common house dog. Whatever, I am a _wolf_, not a _dog_. I glared at her, swishing my tail in annoyance.

"Aww, someone's not getting treats tonight!" Her voice was innocent, but I heard the double meaning behind them. I growled playfully before I nudged her with my nose, causing her to fall on her but. She looked confused and I took the opportunity to give her a 'wolfy' kiss.

"Paul!" She shrieked, pushing me off of her. Well, trying to at least. I cocked my head to the side and let my tail wag. "That is so gross; I don't care if you give me puppy eyes I am not going to forgive you. Gah!" She stood up and flicked my nose, actually flicked my nose!

I heard laughter from everyone who had been watching and I let out an annoyed huff at them. Bella raised a brow and walked over to Emily who was on the porch.

"Damn! That seemed to put him in line. I'll have to try that." Em said, smirking at Sam. Sam gave a playful frown and leant down to kiss her. Before she could she raised her hand and flicked his nose. He looked shocked.

"Em!" He whined, "You have to wait till I'm a wolf to do that!" Emily kissed his chin before flicking his nose again.

"Hush, no one like a yappy puppy." Bella was giggling, smirking at Em, who smirked right back. They glanced at Jared and Quil, as well as Jake and laughed.

"No!" Jared said dramatically, "Please don't! Kim has already wacked me with a newspap-" He cut himself off, looking at Sam and I with an apology. Fucker. Now Sam and I had that to look forward to as well.

"Newspaper?" Emily asked, her brow cocking. She grinned at Sam playfully.

"That's it, I'm cancelling the paper subscription on La Push!" He said, poking her in the side. Bella laughed and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Get goin', no need to be late" Billy said, laughing. Bella walked over to where I was still sitting and kissed my nose where she had flicked it before hopping on my back. Charlie looked at us with a warning for me clear as day – 'Don't hurt my daughter while running or I'll shoot you'. I nodded my head in understanding.

Emily went back inside to cook for the party later on tonight; Kim was coming over to help, so Sam and the rest of the pack phased to accompany Bella and me to the treaty line. Charlie and the elders would be there in about half an hour.

We ran to the border where the Whitlocks were waiting. Sam and most of the others, save Quil and Embry, had phased in the trees before they became visible and nodded to the vampires. Sam moved to lift Bella off my back and kept a protective arm around her as I went behind a tree to phase. Sam and Bella really were like siblings, it probably helped that Em and Bella were best friends now.

"Hello," The one with scars, Jasper I reminded myself, spoke. His voice was low, not as velvety as some vampires.

"Jasper," Sam said, nodding. "Emmett, Rosalie. It's nice to see you." He kept his politeness up, honestly trying to drop all predjustices for Bella. Thats what makes him a good leader.

I walked quickly over to Bella and took her out of Sam's arms and into my own. She smiled at me, leaning her weight into my side. I breathed in her scent to calm myself.

"Thank you for meeting with us to talk about the treaty as we are no longer Cullen's so the past treaty does not apply to us." Jasper said, smiling at us, lingering the longest on Bella.

"You're very welcome. You have proved that you are not a threat. Of course there are some things we must go over before we make it official." Sam said. They nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"First off anything you here about the pack and other vampires is official, secret. You may tell no one outside of the pack and the council. Second the imprints are the most important thing to the pack, any harm that comes to them could be punishable in death." His eyes flickered to Bella and slightly to the west, in Emily's direction.

"Of course, we understand. We will never harm the imprints nor any other human on the reservation or otherwise. We will respect all that you request from us." Jasper said. Emmett nodded and Rosalie inclined her head signalling that she agreed.

I could hear, as I'm sure everyone else in the clearing could, the sound of the quads driving through the forest. We were all looking in the direction of the sound when Sam spoke again.

"Billy, the current chief, has all of the necessary documents for the event...afterwards we would like to invite you to a bonfire to hear all or legends, our histories."

"That would be great, thank you." Rosalie said, flawlessly polite.

The council and Charlie came into view and stopped close to us with Jake emerging from the trees not long after with his father's wheelchair. After getting Billy stationed in the chair they came over to join us.

Bella had been slightly tense in my arms the whole time and I could feel longing pouring off her the entire time. She wanted to go to them but she knew to wait, she was not stupid. I kissed her temple in silent comfort and she relaxed a little more, smiling at her dad.

I was too focused on Bella in my arms to hear much of the conversation going on between the council and the Whitlocks but suddenly Bella launched herself out of my arms. I was confused until I saw her hugging Rosalie with Jasper and Emmett waiting for their turn.

After they had all hugged, apparently I had missed the official 'Come-o-our-land' speech, Bella led them over to her dad, who had been standing beside Quil since Embry had left to patrol.

**Bella's POV **

I led Emmett, Rose and Jasper over to meet my dad officially. I knew they had spoken, but never face to face. In fact Charlie had only met Carlisle, Edward and Alice when they were still with the Cullens.

"Dad, these are Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, of course. Guys this is Charlie." They shook hands and smiled, and soon Emmett and Charlie were engaged in a debate about baseball. Paul had moved to stand with us, snaking his arm around my waist. I grinned at him, stretching to kiss his jaw.

"I can't believe this is all happening!" Rose said, her eyes shining with something I couldn't quite decipher. I tilted my head, confused.

"Being allowed on the rez, being in your life again, meeting your dad, all of it. I'm so happy we can start over. That I have a second chance with you as a friend." My heart swelled as she spoke. I knew she must feel guilty for how she had treated me, but I knew it was just because she wanted Edward away from me.

"Oh Rose, don't. I am more thankful than you will ever know for trying to get me away from Edward. If I had listened I might have found Paul earlier and been able to avoid everything with Edward." Paul growled very lowly at the mention of Edward.

"Stupid fucker," He muttered under his breath. Jasper chuckled.

"I agree. He is. I promise to do whatever I can to keep him away from Bella. She is like a sister, like Rosalie is, and I will try my best to defend her. Edward is going to try something stupid to get her back; he is a very selfish creature, as well as possessive. I will be here to help Bella stay away from him." Paul nodded, and I could see the open gratitude and admiration in his features. He admired Jasper's loyalty.

"Thank you." I said, taking his hand. Emmett was here now as well, having ended his debate for now. Charlie was talking with Harry and Billy and the pack had started to go off in their own directions.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bells!" Emmett boomed, "We've got your back and this time nothing will make us leave. God, we were so stupid to listen to him, but Alice said she saw...Well never mind. Let's just say the bitch is a liar when it comes to her visions."

I smiled, saying everything I needed to with my eyes. Sam spoke up just then. "So, the bonfires tonight. You guys want to come?"

"Hells yeah!" Emmett exclaimed, earning a smack from Rose. He pouted but kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, of course that would be great!" Rose said happily. I smiled, this would be fun. All of my family, pack, council, father, and vampire siblings. We agreed for them to meet us at First Beach at seven tonight and we said good bye.

Paul took me back to his house so we could spend some alone time and we got there quickly since I rode his wolf. His house was tidy as usual as he led me into the living room, a place I had not spent much time.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"Sure, sounds great." I knew we wouldn't watch a movie, not really anyways. We would probably end up in a compromising situation. I insisted that Paul chose the movie since I didn't have any preference so we sat down to watch The King's Speech **(I have never seen it, but it was the first new release to pop into my head)**. I didn't know Paul liked that kind of movie...

I was snuggled into his chest, actually watching the movie. It was pretty good, and Paul seemed to like it. We didn't kiss much, just relished in the feel of each other's arms.

The movie ended and it was still only six so we didn't need to leave yet. Paul stood up and I went to follow when he turned to face me. He looked nervous, something I was not used to at all.

"Paul, are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah, can you stay here for a sec, I'll be right back." He said, already backing out of the room. I didn't answer, just sitting back down on the couch.

I could hear him upstairs, opening a drawer and getting something. I tried to listen harder but it was quiet. I knew he was still upstairs, I heard no footsteps, so I waited; afraid something bad was going to happen.

After about five minutes I heard Paul walk out of his bedroom and come back downstairs. His stride hesitated when he saw me, but he quickly regained himself and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the couch. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles before he spoke.

"Bella, I've been thinking. I love you, more than anything, more than my own life. You are my sun, my everything. I know I marked you and that's a claim all its own but I want something that everyone will recognise. Will...will you wear this," He took out a small box and opened the lid to reveal a beautiful sapphire ring **(On Profile)**, "As a promise for a future with me?" My eyes widened. Holy Shit.

I was about to speak when he cut me off. "This is not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. One day, when we're ready, I will put a different ring on your finger and we will get married, age and have a family, but right now I just want the promise of that future with you. Will you wear it?" I cupped his cheek, gently caressing his cheekbone with my thumbs.

"Yes, Of course I will. Paul, I love you so much that sometimes I don't know what to do with it. I crave you, you made me better, you make me better every day. Yes, I will wear it as a promise. I want that future with you. I want any future with you." He seemed content as he leant down to kiss me.

It was gentle, not rushed, not lustful, gentle. I kissed him back, pouring all the emotions I couldn't express into it. We broke apart and he slid the ring, a perfect fit, onto my finger. We took a moment to admire the contrast of my pale skin and the sparkling blue rock.

"You're so perfect Paul." I kissed his nose and curled into his lap, leaning my head in the crook of his neck. He remained silent but I could feel the joy and pride radiating off him. That's what he is. Radiant.

We had lost track of time and I startled when Paul's door banged open to reveal Jared and Kim.

"Sam sent us over, said to drag your asses down to the beach." Paul glared at Jared, upset that our moment was gone.

"What?" Jared asked, oblivious. Kim, who had taken the time to observe when she walked in caught a glimpse of the ring I had been idly toying with.

"Oh my God!" She squealed, rushing over to hug me. "Oh wow! I am so happy for you!" She kissed my cheek and moved on to Paul. She gave him a hug as well before skipping back to a confused Jared.

"What?" He asked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"God, you are oblivious. Look at her finger." Jared's eyes flickered down and realization dawned on his face. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" We said at the same time. Paul kissed my forehead and stood up, bring me with him. They led us outside to where they had a car, man we really had been out of it not to hear a car in the yard, and we got it. Kim and I sat in the back so Paul and Jared had leg room and we all talked quietly.

"Soooooo," Kim drawled giddily, "How are you going to tell Charlie?" She asked.

"Already done. I asked him a couple of days ago; I've just been wondering when to do it. The time just felt right." He turned in his seat to smile at me.

"You talked to my dad?" I asked, touched at his consideration for my father. He nodded and I smiled softly. "Thank you." He nodded again, obviously a little embarrassed.

When we got to the bonfire, where mostly everyone, save the Whitlocks, was there.

"You ready?" Paul asked as he helped me out of the car. I nodded. He kissed the hand he was still holding, then the ring, then pulled me closer and claimed my lips for a short, sweet kiss.

"Then let's go."

**So I know this chapter was shorter, sorry about that. I wanted it to end here so the next chapter will be better. So what did you think about the non-engagement promise ring? Did you like it? I wanted to show off romantic Paul. Please remember to review if you like it, PLEASE! **


	18. Author's Note

**Authors Note: **

Hey, so you guys are doing very well on reviews, so thank you so much! You are awesome! Sorry, this is not a new chapter but I would like to inform you of my new story, Dark Sunshine. It is another wolf/Bella fic, only with a new twist.

**Summery: **

Bella, 17, moves in with her older half brother Sam after her mother is murdered in Arizona. Sam and Bella are very close and love each other dearly and Sam is the alpha of a pack he can't tell his baby sister about. Seth, 19, is Leah's, 17, older brother and the first to imprint in the pack. What happens when Bella recognizes the Cullen's as vampires? And some nomads from her past come to visit?

Please check it out, it's pretty good! It's not like my other fic at all, and I am really excited about it! Please read and let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait, I am experiencing some serious writer's bloc on this story! I had my direction set, but I am now double guessing it! Sorry! Anyways I am going to start writing shorter chapters because it takes too much time to write 3000 words plus per chapter. They will probably be around the length of the beginning chapters, between 1500-2500 words. Sorry about that! I am going to try to wrap the story up in the next couple of chapters and finish, I don't want to drag it on too long, plus I have my other story as well. If you haven't already check it out – it's called Dark Sunshine! Go to my profile for details! Anyways here, after hours of sitting at my computer scratching my head, is Chapter 18. **

**Chapter 18 **

**Bella's POV **

We walked to the beach hand in hand, sneaking glances at each other. I couldn't keep the smile from my face for long. I was so happy. Everything was perfect. Paul led me to my dad, who glanced at my hand and back up at my face. Tears filled his eyes as he smiled at me.

I let go of Paul and launched myself into my father's embrace.

"I'm happy for you, Bells." He whispered in my ear, holding me in place.

"Thanks daddy. I love you. Always." I felt him nod and swear I heard a sniffle, but he did not respond, just held me closer. After a while he pulled back and smiled at me, letting me go to give a 'man hug' to Paul. The sight made me smile. Dad had never liked Edward the way he liked Paul. I was thankful they got along so well.

"So, what are we missing?" Embry asked, moving forward to throw his arm over my shoulder. Paul gave him a mock growl and everyone laughed. I reached up to swat his arm away but he caught it before I could. "What's this?" He glanced at the ring on my wedding finger and let out a low whistle.

"Paul, man, you didn't cheap out, did you?" His voice was admiring and a little wistful. Paul just shrugged, pulling me into his chest. By now everyone else had come to see what was going on and was crowding around us. Quil, Sam, Jared, even though he already knew, and Seth all gave me hugs before I ended back up by Paul again. He leant down to kiss my forehead before Kim and Emily, quite forcefully I might add, dragged me further away so we could talk.

I couldn't wait until Leah and Claire could be here, but Jake and Quil still needed to tell them.

"Sooooo?" Emily asked, well demanded.

"What?" I asked sweetly, earning a glare.

"Don't you what me...details!" I was about to answer when I saw three more people arrive. I hurried over and found myself in a pair of strong, cold arms.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed in my ear.

"Hey!" I giggled as he put be down. Jasper hugged me too, not quite as enthusiastically, and grinned at me. Rose moved to hug me but froze. I looked at her curiously and she smirked at me, picking up my left hand.

"Wow." Was all she said before she too hugged me, giving me a small pack on the cheek. Em and Jas must have seen her pick up my hand because as soon as I was out of her grip Jas had my hand in his.

"Wow is right, Rose." He drawled, glancing at me before settling his gaze on Paul, who was now at my side.

"Congratulations. She's happy with you." Paul nodded, and shook his hand. The bonfire went without a hitch. Everyone loved the Whitlocks and accepted them fully, much to my relief. Charlie and Emmett had many lively conversations about sports while Jasper talked to the elders about the wolves histories and imprinting, which he said was amazing to feel.

Rosalie had settled herself with the girls and me, quickly becoming a member of our 'club'. Kim adored her and Emily liked her too, and soon got over her 'vampireness'. We talked for hours until the elders said it was time to wrap it up. Jas, Em and Rose were going back to Forks to the hotel they were staying in and I got up to go with Paul when I felt someone grab my arm.

I turned to see Jake. We hadn't talked much lately. I missed him, but I didn't know how to approach him. I regretted ever letting our friendship slip the way it had.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Bella?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded, glancing at Paul, before I followed Jake to a log by the dying fire.

"I wanted to start off with saying I'm sorry. For everything I said and did. I was wrong." Jake said in a rush. I looked at him and chose my words carefully.

"I forgive you, but I don't fully understand."

"I know. And I am going to put everything in the table tonight. I need us to be friends again, I miss you Bells." My eyes teared up as I responded.

"I've missed you too." I took his hand a squeezed.

"I reacted the way I did because I loved you. I still do, but not like I did before. I see now that you are my sister. I actually find it weird that I loved you as more, you know?" I smiled slightly. "Anyways after I imprinted and started hanging out with Leah it really made me think off all the crap I put you and Paul through, and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay Jake. And congratulations on imprinting. I'm happy for you; I can't wait to meet her." Jake nodded, looking relieved.

"So friends? Without any awkwardness?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Friends." His smile was radiant as he picked me up for a hug. I hugged him back, kissing his cheek before stepping away.

"As much as I would love to spend time with you I need to go. Paul's waiting. See you later!" I walked to where Paul had parked the car and was not surprised to see him there. He picked me up and kissed me soundly before helping me in the car.

Dad was letting me stay with Paul since he was still going a little crazy with the whole Edward thing. "Paul?" I asked before he had put the car in drive. He looked over at me and raised a brow.

"Hmmm?" He asked, looking serious. I took his hand and pulled him closer so I could kiss him.

It started off gentle and sweet but that was not what I wanted right now. I scooted over so I was closer to him and deepened the kiss. Paul got the message and started kissing me roughly, grabbing my hips and pulling me onto his lap.

I tore my mouth away from his to catch my breath before I went down on his neck, sucking and biting lightly. I could feel Paul's rumbling growl against my chest and I felt myself become wet. Paul froze for a second before he looked me in the eye with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"You really do like that, don't you?" he growled out, his warm breath hitting me ear. I shuddered and nodded.

His hands moved from my hips to my ass where he squeezed roughly. I moaned, shifting my hips against his hardening length.

"Bella." He warned, his voice low and dangerous. It excited me, and the tone in his voice made me ache for him. I shifted again before he snarled out. The look in his eyes was primal, animal even. His eyes were wide and dilated; his lips were pulled back in a growl. I loved it.

I was going to shift again, to see the reaction, when he caught my hips. He easily lifted me off his and put me in my seat. I looked at him confused but he smirked, putting the car in drive and speeding to his house.

Once we got there, in record time I might add, he got me out of the car and pulled me into the door. As soon as it closed behind us he had me pinned to it, reaching around me to lock it. I groaned, waiting for some type of contact.

"Mine!" Paul snarled, nuzzling into my neck. I don't know what had brought this on, but I was thankful for it. I wanted to push him, so I replied.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe I should leave." I ducked under his arm and headed for the back door. I got about a step and a half before I was crushed back into Paul's hard chest.

"I don't think so, little girl." He snarled, his grip tight on my hips. I smirked a little, wiggling my ass.

"Don't think so? I can leave if I want. I was thinking of visiting Mike later on." As soon as the words were out of my mouth Paul snarled, low and vicious, and bit my mark roughly. The feeling made me gasp as the pleasure shot through me.

"You are mine, Isabella." He said as he picked me up and ran upstairs. I was dripping wet, and every time I moved, trying to release the pressure building, it just got worse. In a blink of an eye Paul had his shirt off, and I was once again backed into a wall with Paul's long hard body boxing me in.

"You're a tease, you know that?" He asked. "You make me insane with desire and yet you decide to hang out with the girls, leaving me with my plans. Now, my Bella, you have to face the music."

I groaned as he palmed my breasts, squeezing lightly, before removing his hands. He took off my shirt, bra and jeans leaving me in white lace boy cut panties and nothing else. He growled as his hand moved to cup my mound, feeling me leak through my panties.

"Such a bad girl, enjoying teasing me." He whispered huskily in my ear. I swallowed, not sure how to answer. He kissed me again, long, passionate and demanding. I groaned into his mouth, wiggling my hips against his hand.

Paul moved my panties out of the way and was teasing my opening when we both heard a shrill, urgent howl from outside.

"For the love of Christ!" Paul swore, moving away from me. He shot me an apologetic look before running down the stairs and phasing by the tree line. I watched from the window, after throwing on Paul's t-shirt, and saw his 'wolf' turn its head towards me, then back to the trees.

His posture was tense, he looked stressed. I hope everything is okay...no one else could have phased, could they? I kept my eyes glued on Paul as he took a couple of steps into the trees. Once I could no longer see him I went to sit on the bed and wait it out.

After about ten minutes I heard my cell ringing from my jeans and moved over to answer it. I didn't recognise the number so my voice was unsure when I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Darling," I froze. I would recognize that smooth, velvet voice anywhere. I heard him take a breath to speak so I cut him off.

"No."

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Why ever you are calling me the answer is no." I clarified, speaking slowly as if he were mentally handicapped.

"Now, now Isabella, be reasonable. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you, my love." I grimaced, hearing him say that.

"Edward," I heard the door open and close downstairs and sighed in relief, Paul was home. "You need to stop contacting me. We. Are. Done. In fact you are the one who broke up with me. You have no right to even talk to me after all the bullshit you put me through. Just leave me alone!"

"No." He said stubbornly. "I miss you, my Bella," Paul was in the bedroom now, and snarled when he heard Edward say that. I looked at him, taking his hand and squeezing.

"Well, there was a time that I missed you too Edward, but it has passed. Please leave me alone. I am happy with Paul, more so than I was even with you. You need to just let it go."

"Isabella–" Edward started, sounding annoyed. Before I could cut him off Paul took the phone and snapped it shut. I grinned at him and kissed along his jaw.

"I love you Paul." I whispered as he took me tenderly into his arms.

"I love you too, my Bella. _Mine_." He said it with a gentle passion, nothing like what we had before, and picked me up and brought me to the bed where he claimed me, slowly and lovingly.

**I know, shorter than before, but like I said I can't write long chapters like the previous ones and update regularly. I just don't have the time, sorry! Anyways review and leave your thoughts please! And don't forget to read my other story Dark Sunshine. I don't think I am going to put in a lot of 'Edward Drama', I want to wrap this up soon. Eddie might get his ass kicked soon, and then Paul and Bella will live happily ever after...lol. Now go on and REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 19

**Here is the LAST chapter! Story is DONE! Sorry about this chapter by the way, but batter late then never right? **

**Chapter 19 **

**Paul's POV **

The days after the bonfire seemed rushed, all blurring together. Jake and Quil told their imprints about the pack and the Whitlocks had been hanging around almost all of the time, taking up night patrols for the pack. There was no sign of Edward or the others, but we were on alert.

Bella had been spending more time with her dad as well, showing him that even though we were serious she would not leave him. Not isolate herself from him like she had with Fuckward. He appreciated it.

It was Thursday night and Bella and I were planning on heading over to Kim's house to hang out with her and Embry when I heard the shrill howl from outside. I glanced at Bella, giving her a quick kiss, before departing into the woods, phasing to hear the whole pack thinking at once.

_Fucker DID come back! _

_-Asshole _

_-Fucking rip his head off _

_-Paul's going to be pissed! Just wai- _

The thoughts dwindled as they noticed my presence. _What's happening? _I thought.

_Fuckward and the other vamps are here, right along the border line. –_ Jake

I growled, beyond pissed, and followed the smell of my pack to where they were assembled with the Whitlocks. I could see the light reflecting off Fuckwards 'gay-boy' haircut, and the sight of him made a vicious snarl build in my chest.

"Where is Bella?" The little black haired one said in a high, 'Lauren-like' voice that had the whole pack shuddering.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Emmett said, glaring at his former family. Alice huffed, stamping her foot like the twat she is.

"Yes it does!" She shrilled.

Rosalie moved fast enough to get by Emmett and slapped Alice across the face before grabbing her short, highly unattractive haircut and tilting her head to the side.

"Bella is none of your concern you fucking ugly, annoying as shit, bitch!" Rosalie's eyes were pitch black with rage as she growled at Alice. The leader of their coven stepped forward.

"That is enough Rosalie!" He snapped, glaring. "Let your sister go!" I could hear the pack grumbling uneasily at the term 'sister'. I almost felt bad for the fucker. Then again, no I didn't.

"My WHAT?" Rose screeched. She tossed Alice into a puddle of muddy water, aiming a kick at her nose, before turning on Carlisle. "You son of a fucking whorish bitch! I'm going to-" She was cut off my Jasper who sent waves of calm to everyone, instantly gaining control of the situation.

"Alice is no sister to any of us. None of you," He threw a hard glare at all of the Cullens, "Are of any relation to us. You threaten one of our own, but you will never touch her. Bella has the power of the Whitlocks, the pack and most importantly an imprint on her side. You could not touch her if you had the Volturi on your side. It's hopeless Edward, she will never be yours again. Let your pride dwindle down enough to think for yourself. Stop letting Alice," The name sounded vulgar, rancid, "manhandle you into doing what she wants. She only wants Bella so she can give her to the Volturi, gaining favour and power. You know this, you idiot!"

Edward snarled at Jasper. "That is not why I want MY Bella back. She is mine!" I lost it; I lunged, intent on ripping him to pieces, but was stopped by Emmett, Sam and Jake, who were having a hard time containing me.

Embry, who was phased human for the time being, laughed. "Yours? Fuck that, she's not. Bella is her own. You make her sound like property."

Edward bared his teeth, looking like a pansy ass girl, and was about to talk when Jasper spoke, sending a smug vibe out to everyone by accident.

"You have no argument. I called the Volturi," Everyone gasped, and he smirked, "And they agree with us. Bella is under their protection now as well. They are on their way, and they can deal with you. Not that I am against seeing you lot get torched, but they have better…methods for you." Edward gasped in what must have been horror, and looked like he shit himself.

"NO?" He asked, looking ready to run.

"Oh yes. Maria will just love you as her pet Edward. You as well Alice." They both, if possible paled, and looked pleadingly at anyone who would catch his eye. Everyone looked back, confused. Jasper continued in his pleasant tone. "I'm not so sure what they have up their sleeves for you two," He gestured to Carlisle and Esme, "But I'm sure it will be equally as taxing."

Jasper had told the pack about his time with Maria and the thought of Fuckward and the freakish elf being her 'pets' was pretty funny. That bitch was crazy. Edward was whimpering, his eyes darting around for an exit, but the pack had moved around them blocking all escape routes.

A little while later we heard the sound of running. Black cloaks came into view as the Volturi arrived. As much as I personally wanted to see all the Cullens torched I understood that an eternity of punishment would be better for them.

"Ah Carlisle!" Said a dark haired, red eyed man. "Such a position you put me in today! Why I myself am ashamed to once have called you a friend! No matter, no matter. We shall settle this little tiff in no time! I have Maria," He motioned to a sadistic looking women to his left, "Here to collect Edward and Alice for her new toys and as for you and Esme, well you are going to the training wards." He clapped his hands in a very exuberant way.

Esme and Carlisle looked scared, in fact Esme was shaking her head, sobs sounding in her throat. "Aro! No, please no. I didn't want this! I don't want this! I don't want to be part of this family any longer!" She was silenced by a chilling look from one of the men standing by Marcus.

"Nope, sorry deary it's already decided!" Said Aro. "You and your mate shall be in the training room to be used as test dummies for new found talents. For one hundred years. That is the length of your punishment. As for Alice and Edward, well their punishment is two hundred. Just because they are so very, very annoying."

Jasper looked smug, Emmett and Rosalie looked satisfied and the pack were thrilled to have the Cullen's out of our lives for the next hundred years and the least, though something tells me that it will be much longer than that before we see any of them again.

The Volturi took the Cullens away and the pack let out howls of excitement and content. We all phased back human, pulling on our shorts, and headed back to the rez to share this news with the elders and imprints.

**So, yes this chapter was very, very late, but I just had no ideas what to write! Sorry! Anyways this concludes the story. Not the best ending, I know, but I just don't want to leave in unfinished. I may, in the future, take it up again and change some stuff, but for now I am DONE! Thanks! **


End file.
